


Powstając z Popiołów

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Lemon, M/M, Other, Torture, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim się staniesz, gdy stracisz wszystko, w co wierzyłeś, gdy zostanie ci odebrane to, co było dla ciebie najdroższe, gdy nie pozostanie już nic, o co warto by walczyć...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja tego ff rozpoczyna się dwa lata po VI tomie HP (zapomnijcie o Insygniach Śmierci).

* * *

 

**1\. BOLESNE PRZEBUDZENIE**  
  
  
Ból stał się wszechobecny. Z trudem zgiął zdrętwiałe palce, wbijając je w wilgotną ziemię. Chłodna od deszczu wpłynęła kojąco na rozpaloną gorączką skórę. Powoli otworzył oczy i spróbował się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Zacisnął zęby, aby zdusić w sobie krzyk.  
  
Nagle ogarnął go irracjonalny gniew i frustracja. Chciał umrzeć, tu i teraz, a nie było mu to dane. Nie, to nie miało sensu. Dlaczego pragnienie śmierci było dla niego tak ważne? Dlaczego się jej nie bał? Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, ale nie wiedział co.  
  
— Szlag… — zaklął ochrypłym głosem.  
  
Zmusił się do podniesienia głowy i rozejrzał wokół siebie. Znajdował się w ciemnym zaułku, na zapleczu jakiegoś obskurnego baru, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował po dochodzących zza uchylonego okna odgłosach cichej muzyki. Całkiem możliwe, że to była gospoda ‘Pod Świńskim Łbem’, choć głowy by za to nie dał. Co dziwne nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem się tu znalazł, w ogóle niewiele pamiętał. Wszystko wydawało mu się zamazane, jakby za mgłą. Wprawdzie wiedział, że o czymś zapomniał, o czymś _bardzo_ ważnym, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co to mogło być. Miał zbyt wielki mętlik w głowie, a nasilający się ból uniemożliwiał mu poskładanie myśli i obrazów w jedną całość.  
  
— Niedobrze.  
  
Uniósł dłoń do czoła, odgarniając kosmyki wilgotnych i posklejanych od deszczu włosów. Wokół roztaczał się półmrok i tylko jedna, samotnie stojąca latarnia, raziła go swoim irytująco migotliwym światłem.  
  
Musiał się stąd wynieść, jak najszybciej znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne i najlepiej suche schronienie. Zrobić cokolwiek, byleby nie leżeć w błocie pod progiem gospody. W dodatku zupełnie bezbronny, gdyż nie miał przy sobie różdżki. Gdzieś z głębi umysłu ta jedna informacja zdołała się przedrzeć przez chaos, który panował w jego głowie.  
  
Podniósł się, choć dość chwiejnie, i z wolna przesunął się wzdłuż ściany gospody, macając palcami zimny kamień. Zawroty głowy nie ustały. Ból w piersi wzmógł się na tyle, aby skraść mu oddech, zmuszając do przystania i dłuższego odpoczynku. Oparł czoło o chłodną ścianę i zamknął na moment oczy. Wiedział jak się nazywał - Harry Potter. Lecz to imię kryło coś znacznie więcej, coś co znajdowało się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy po tę wiedzę sięgał, ta zdawała się wymykać mu przez palce. Wrócił więc myślami do chwili obecnej i ogarnęło go zmęczenie. Siły, wraz z upływem krwi, zdawały się powoli opuszczać jego ciało. Krew; czuł jej metaliczny posmak w ustach. Skrzywił się z obrzydzenia. Był ranny i z całą pewnością nie były to rany powierzchowne, gdyż otępienie coraz ciaśniej zaciskało się wokół jego umysłu.  
  
Odruchowo sięgnął ręką do prawego boku.  
  
Jęk, który wydobył się z jego gardła, przypominał zawodzenie zranionego zwierzęcia. Musiał mieć pogruchotane żebra. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swoją otwartą dłoń, która lekko drżała. Ciemnoczerwona maź spływała mu spomiędzy palców. _Krew..._ Jak do tego doszło? Co mu się, do cholery, przydarzyło? Ponownie oparł czoło o zimną ścianę i przymknął oczy, starając się pozbyć zawrotów głowy i ciemnych plam przed oczami. To jakim cudem nadal utrzymywał się w pozycji stojącej stało się dla niego kolejnym z wielu dręczących go pytań. Czy nie powinien być martwy?  
  
Zimny pot spłynął mu po policzku.  
  
— ...nie jest?  
  
Czyżby ktoś coś mówił, a może zadał pytanie?  
  
— Pytałem: czy nic ci nie jest?  
  
Głos zabrzmiał znacznie wyraźniej, a po chwili poczuł dotyk dłoni na ramieniu.  
  
W panice obrócił się w stronę potencjalnego napastnika, tym samym posyłając go własną magią wprost na pień sędziwego już drzewa. Czarodziej, który od silnego uderzenia stracił przytomność, osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Jednak to nie on przykuł uwagę Harry’ego, a wysoki mężczyzna, który stał naprzeciw niego przy drzwiach zaplecza i trzymał w dłoni wyciągniętą różdżkę.  
  
Zamarł. Znał go. Tak, teraz sobie _przypomniał_.  
  
 _Snape._  
  
— _Ty!_ — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnych niczym obsydian oczu. Oddychał bardzo szybko i płytko, gdyż adrenalina nadal buzowała w nim pełną mocą. _Nie! To musi być jakiś pieprzony koszmar!_ — Ty... — Ponownie zabrakło mu tchu i poczuł, jak nienawiść zaciska się wokół jego serca swoimi długimi mackami.  
  
— Powinieneś — rozległ się znajomy i zimny w swoim brzmieniu głos — nie żyć.  
  
 _Nie żyć..._  
  
Na te słowa serce zabiło w jego piersi znacznie szybciej. _„Powinieneś nie żyć.” Tak, powinien… Lecz czy na pewno?_ Wpatrujące się w niego oczy pociemniały, wciągając go w swój mrok, niczym czarna dziura pochłaniająca wszelkie światło. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku, nie gdy patrzyły na niego w ten znajomy sposób: z pogardą i jawną nienawiścią.  
  
Coś niepokojąco znajomego, jakby muśnięcie magii...  
  
Zamrugał gwałtownie i utkwił mordercze spojrzenie w mężczyźnie. Gniew palił go od wewnątrz żywym ogniem. Jakim prawem Snape starał się naruszyć jego prywatność! Jakim prawem próbował przedrzeć się przez solidny mur, który wreszcie udało mu się po tylu trudach wznieść wokół własnego umysłu!  
  
— _Nie waż się_ — wysyczał złowieszczo przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie waż się tego próbować ponownie!  
  
Z ostatnim słowem magia zawirowała gwałtownie wokół nich. To było takie proste. Mógł go zabić. Z łatwością spopielić ciało i pozwolić, aby wiatr rozwiał prochy na cztery krańce świata. Tak, powinien go unicestwić. Zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi to nic niewarte istnienie ludzkie. Wystarczyło tylko...  
  
Harry usłyszał, jak mężczyzna wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.  
  
— Twoja magia...  
  
Ból. Tak gwałtowny i przenikliwy, jakby ktoś chciał mu wyrwać serce. Musiał coś zrobić, musiał... Cofnął się o kilka kroków, aby zwiększyć między nimi odległość, i trawiący go od wewnątrz ogień nieznacznie zelżał. Poczuł, jak magia powoli opuszcza jego ciało, a napięcie temu towarzyszące zostaje rozładowane. Roztrzęsiony opadł na kolana i podparł się rękami. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zakrztusił się własną krwią, która wypłynęła mu z kącika ust.  
  
Stracił przytomność.  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
 _Zaklęcie infligo* ugodziło go w prawy bark z taką siłą, że praktycznie ścięło go z nóg. Krzyknął pod wpływem przejmującego bólu. Miał wrażenie, jakby metalowe, ostre pręty przeszyły jego ciało na wylot. Zamrugał, gdyż oczy zaszły mu łzami i wszystko wokół rozmazało się. Zaklął cicho. Cienki materiał koszuli prawie natychmiast przesiąkł krwią. Ciepła, czerwona substancja spłynęła mu wzdłuż ramienia, aby po chwili wypłynąć cienką strużką spod rękawa na ziemię._ _  
  
Ból wzmógł się.  
  
— Culter!* — wrzasnął z nienawiścią, celując różdżką w śmierciożercę.  
  
Zaklęcie chybiło, strącając kilka liści z krzewu, który znalazł się na jego drodze.  
  
— Snape! — Postać, która zdołała się od niego oddalić na sporą odległość, nagle zatrzymała się i odwróciła gwałtownie. Jej czarna peleryna wtopiła się w ciemność nocy, złowieszczo łopocząc na wietrze. — Ty pieprzony sukinsynu! Zamorduję cię! Słyszysz?!  
  
Śmierciożerca nie odpowiedział, nie poruszył się z miejsca ani też nie uniósł różdżki.  
  
— Snape — wymamrotał do siebie Harry. — Przysięgam...  
  
Przygryzł dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać jęk bólu. Czarodziej, którego nienawidził z całego serca stał w cieniu drzew, zaledwie parę metrów od niego. Wystarczyło tylko... wystarczyło... Zachwiał się i z głośnym sykiem upadł na miękką trawę. Różdżka wysunęła mu się spomiędzy palców. Instynktownie chwycił się lewą dłonią za ranny bark, w którym z wolna zatracał czucie. Pomimo zawrotów głowy i wyczerpania nie spuścił jednak wzroku z postaci niknącej w mroku.  
  
Zamarł, gdy w pewnym momencie śmierciożerca powoli uniósł różdżkę...  
  
— Harry!  
  
Krzyk Hermiony rozbrzmiał w ciszy niezwykle ogłuszająco i chłopak odruchowo obejrzał się w kierunku, skąd dochodził. Z każdą sekundą przybliżało się do niego jasne światło zaklęcia lumos.  
  
— Tutaj!  
  
Nagle przeszył go zimny dreszcz i spojrzał powtórnie w kierunku lasu. Snape’a już tam nie było.  
  
— Harry! Gdzie jesteś?  
  
Sfrustrowany oparł się o głaz, walcząc, aby nie zamknąć oczu i tym samym nie odpłynąć w niebyt. Znużenie z powodu utraty sporej ilości krwi zaczynało powoli ogarniać jego ciało i umysł. Jednak nie mógł mu się poddać, musiał być silny, gdyż nadal groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo. Snape mógł wrócić i... Zamknął oczy, mamrocząc cicho:  
  
— Pospiesz się, Hermiono... _  
  
**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Drżał. Półświadomie wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Zimno... ogień... ból... Z jego gardła wydobył się krzyk. Starał się otworzyć oczy, ale nie był wstanie. Ktoś coś mówił… szeptał... Strzępki niezrozumiałych słów, inkantacji. Chłodny, prawie kojący dotyk dłoni na czole i ten zapach, tak znajomy. Zanim jednak przypisał go konkretnej osobie, stracił przytomność.  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
 _— Harry... — odezwała się niepewnym głosem Ginny, podnosząc się powoli z ziemi. Oparła się o zimny mur gospody, aby utrzymać równowagę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i, opanowując drżenie własnego ciała, powiedziała z niedowierzaniem: — Ty go zabiłeś._ _  
  
Tak, zabił go. Ścisnął różdżkę w dłoni, przyglądając się z niewątpliwą satysfakcją nieruchomemu ciału śmierciożercy. Glizdogon był martwy. W oczach, które jeszcze chwilę temu patrzyły na niego z przerażeniem, teraz widział jedynie pustkę. Zimne, odległe spojrzenie...  
  
Chłonął ten widok z nieskrywaną przyjemnością.  
  
— On się poddał! A ty... ty po prostu... — Patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi niesamowicie brązowymi oczami, w których niegdyś zatracił swoje serce. Była piękna, ze swoją jasną cerą i zarumienionymi policzkami, które teraz z powodzeniem rywalizowały z płomiennorudymi włosami, rozsypanymi w nieładzie na jej ramionach. Piękna i zarazem tak niewinna. — Harry, na Merlina! On przecież...  
  
— Próbował cię zabić, Ginny.  
  
Drgnęła, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na własnej różdżce.  
  
— Wiem, ale rozbroiłeś go i nie musiałeś...  
  
— Jeżeli próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy, — syknął, przełamując różdżkę śmierciożercy na pół i rzucając ją na jego martwe ciało — to daruj sobie.  
  
— Harry, wiem, co czujesz, ale...  
  
— Nie! Nie wiesz! — warknął, patrząc na nią z gniewem. — Nie masz o niczym pojęcia!  
  
Ginny podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła dłoń, aby dotknąć jego policzka, lecz Harry odwrócił głowę, unikając kontaktu. To, co się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło, zostało już skończone. Nie miał zamiaru do tego wracać, nie ważne jak bardzo Ginny tego pragnęła. Ich związek był błędem od samego początku. To nie mogło się udać.  
  
Dziewczyna z pewnym rozczarowaniem cofnęła dłoń.  
  
— Nie poznaję cię — odezwała się ze smutkiem. Następnie, z pewnym wahaniem, spojrzała na ciało leżące u ich stóp. — Zamordowałeś go z zimną krwią i nie próbuj zaprzeczyć, sprawiło ci to przyjemność. Widziałam to w twoich oczach.  
  
— Zasłużył na to — rzucił obojętnie. — Zdradził moich rodziców i posłał Syriusza do Azkabanu za coś, czego ten nigdy nie zrobił. Zniszczył nie tylko moje życie. Avada, to i tak zbyt łagodna kara. Zasłużył na coś znacznie gorszego.  
  
— Czy ty siebie słyszysz? — Instynktownie cofnęła się o krok. — Jak możesz być tak nieczuły?  
  
— Glizdogon był nic nie wartym śmieciem.  
  
— Na Merlina! Nie możesz rzucać zaklęć niewybaczalnych, kiedy tylko masz na to ochotę. Nie w celu zaspokojenia pragnienia własnej zemsty. Nie pozwolę ci na to! Słyszysz?!  
  
Miał już dość. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Ona nie rozumiała. Nie podzielała jego bólu i gniewu, samotności, która ogarniała go z każdym kolejnym dniem. Zrobił krok do przodu i chwycił dziewczynę za ramię, ściskając je znacznie mocniej niż zamierzał.  
  
Syknęła z bólu.  
  
— Niby co zamierzasz zrobić? — prychnął zimno, nachylając się ku jej twarzy. Jego zielone oczy przesłonił cień, sprawiając, że stały się odległe i niepokojąco obce. — Doniesiesz na mnie swojemu ojcu? Powiadomisz Ministerstwo? Co im powiesz? Że ich Złoty Chłopiec użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na śmierciożercy? W dodatku takim, który dla całego świata magicznego jest już od dawna martwy?  
  
— Zrobię, co będę musiała — odparowała twardo, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, w którym kryło się wyzwanie i determinacja. Te dwie cechy od zawsze w niej podziwiał. — Nie stracę cię. Słyszysz? Nie stracę cię dla czarnej magii!  
  
Przez moment żadne z nich się nie poruszyło.  
  
— Rób, co chcesz, Ginny — odparł w końcu, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. — Nie dbam o to.  
  
Uwolnił jej ramię z uścisku, a następnie spojrzał na zwłoki, po czym wskazał na nie różdżką. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, wymawiając słowa zaklęcia:  
  
— Flammae adnihilo.*  
  
Zapłonął biały ogień, który w ciągu kilku sekund strawił ciało. Nie pozostało po nim nic, nawet drobiny popiołu.  
  
— Właśnie zaprzepaściłeś szansę, aby oczyścić imię Syriusza.  
  
Zimny, smutny uśmiech wykrzywił jego wargi.  
  
— Syriusz jest martwy. Wątpię, aby miało to teraz dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. — Odwrócił się gwałtownie z różdżką w ręku i, nim zaskoczona dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować, odezwał się głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji: — Obliviate._  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Magia ponownie zdawała się wirować wokół niego. Pozwolił jej na to, gdyż w żaden sposób nie starała się go zranić. Osoba, która jej używała, naprawdę chciała mu pomóc najlepiej, jak tylko umiała. Nie musiał tego wiedzieć, potrafił wyczuć intencje zawarte w każdym z rzucanych zaklęć. Poczuł ogromną wdzięczność do tej osoby. Ktoś się o niego troszczył...  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
 _Spojrzał w lustro, skąd patrzyła na niego twarz, która wydała mu się nie być jego własną. Zbyt blada, wykrzywiona grymasem bólu i o oczach zimnych, pozbawionych blasku życia. Ta twarz była kogoś zupełnie innego. A może mu się tylko tak wydawało?_ _  
  
Z rozognionej blizny pociekła krew, blade wargi wykrzywił szyderczy uśmiech._  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Serce w jego piersi zabiło znacznie mocniej. Oddech wyrównał się i ból minął.  
  
Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a następnie zamknął je, zaciskając mocno powieki. Wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Jego myśli i wspomnienia nie były już dłużej pogrążone w chaosie. Myślał jasno i składnie. Doskonale wiedział kim był. Pamiętał również, choć niezbyt dokładnie, wydarzenia, które rozegrały się przed gospodą. Lecz to, jak się tam dostał, nadal spowijała gęsta mgła. Uniósł dłoń, aby przysłonić oczy. Zmrużył je lekko, gdyż nawet wątłe światło świec raziło go na tyle mocno, aby wywołać lekki ból głowy.  
  
Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zsunął nogi z łóżka.  
  
Znajdował się w pokoju, a dokładniej w sypialni. Rozejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi. Przestronne pomieszczenie, o wysokim sklepieniu, wypełniały bardzo stylowe, siedemnastowieczne meble. Rezydencja. Tego był pewien. W dodatku wyczuwał potężną magię, która zdawała się pulsować w murach tego miejsca. Z całą pewnością mieszkało tu kilka pokoleń potężnych czarodziejów. Jednak pozostawało pytanie, jak się tu znalazł. Z tego, co pamiętał, to ocknął się pod gospodą, a następnie...  
  
Zamarł.  
  
Snape. Czyżby to on go uratował? Nie, to niemożliwe. On najchętniej widziałby go martwym. Przecież działał po stronie Voldemorta, to dla niego oszukał i zabił Dumbledore’a. Snape był zdrajcą i mordercą. Zabił Dumbledore’a... zabił... _Stop!_ Nakazał sobie w myślach. Musiał się uspokoić. Starzec skończył tak, a nie inaczej, tylko i wyłącznie z własnej winy. Dyrektor przez lata próbował wszystkimi wokół manipulować wedle własnego uznania. Nic więc dziwnego, że w końcu dostał to, na co być może i sobie zasłużył.  
  
Nie ufał Dumbledore’owi, już nie. Niemalże znienawidził go za to, że ten zostawił na jego barkach ciężar w postaci tej cholernej przepowiedni.  
  
 _Przepowiednia..._  
  
Na samą myśl o niej zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Wstał z łóżka i szybko odszukał wzrokiem drzwi, które mogłyby prowadzić do łazienki. Wpadł do niej i, nachylając się nad umywalką, zwymiotował. Przez moment kręciło mu się w głowie. Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i opłukał twarz. Zawroty minęły, choć poczuł się trochę słabo. Z pewnym wahaniem spojrzał w lustro. W pierwszej chwili w odbiciu zobaczył swoje przerażenie, a w następnej już tylko rezygnację.  
  
— Wyglądasz okropnie, złotko — odezwało się jego odbicie, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.  
  
Harry wywrócił oczami na tę uwagę. Spodziewał się tego. Nie potrzebował cholernych zaczarowanych luster, aby stwierdzały to, co oczywiste. Sięgnął po najbliższy ręcznik i wytarł twarz. Wsunął palce we włosy, aby je lekko rozczochrać i doprowadzić w miarę do porządku. Niespodziewanie jego ręce znieruchomiały. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie w jawnym niedowierzaniu. Tam, gdzie powinna znajdować się blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, widniała jedynie gładka, niczym nienazaznaczona skóra. Zamknął oczy i po chwili otworzył je ponownie. Zamrugał. Zniknęło. Piętno Voldemorta _zniknęło_. Z wahaniem przesunął drżącymi palcami po czole, próbując wyczuć znajomy kształt. Nie było go tam.  
  
Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.  
  
— Coś nie tak? — odezwało się odbicie, unosząc lekko brwi. — Bardzo zbladłeś.  
  
— Nie twoja sprawa — syknął z irytacją, choć głos lekko mu się łamał. Poczuł narastającą panikę. Odbicie spojrzało na niego z oburzeniem i już otwierało usta, aby to wyrazić, gdy Harry uprzedził je: — _Finite incantatem._  
  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu zaklęcie zadziałało. Odbicie stało się jego własnym, i zupełnie jak w przypadku mugolskich luster - niemym. Magia bezróżdżkowa nie była dla niego czymś nowym. Potrafił rzucić kilka prostych zaklęć, ale te wymagające większego nakładu mocy; znacznie bardziej skomplikowane - wyczerpywały go.  
  
Wrócił do sypialni i odszukał swoje rzeczy. Naciągnął dżinsy i włożył koszulę. Musiał się stąd wydostać i to jak najszybciej. Ogarnęło go złe przeczucie. Coś było nie w porządku. Jego blizna nie mogła ot tak zniknąć. Dlaczego nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co się stało? Jak do tego doszło? Zachwiał się, chwytając oparcia krzesła, które stało tuż przy łóżku. Przytrzymał się go i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się pozbyć nasilanych się zawrotów głowy. _Niech to szlag!_ To musiał być efekt uboczny nadmiaru eliksirów przeciwbólowych. W całym swoim życiu tyle razy lądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, że nauczył się rozpoznawać objawy towarzyszące przedawkowaniu niektórych z zażywanych przez niego mikstur. Bezmyślne użycie magii bezróżdżkowej również nie było najlepszym posunięciem. Przynajmniej nie w stanie otępienia, w którym się obecnie znajdował.  
  
Wierzchem ręki otarł pot z czoła.  
  
Podszedł do drewnianych drzwi i dotknął ich dłonią. Dzięki Merlinowi, nie wyczuł żadnych zaklęć blokujących. Z łatwością otworzył je i po chwili stał już w ciemnym korytarzu. Umieszczone po bocznych ścianach ciężkie, miedziane lichtarze zapaliły się jeden po drugim. Postać na najbliższym z szeregu kilku obrazów drgnęła, przebudzając się ze snu. Nim jednak zdołała go dostrzec, Harry gestem ręki ponownie pogrążył cały korytarz w ciemności. Oparł się o ścianę i odetchnął z ulgą. Jeszcze tego brakowało, aby postacie z obrazów obudziły się i wszczęły alarm. Ostatnie, czego teraz było mu trzeba, to stanąć twarzą w twarz ze Snapem. Tak naprawdę znajdował się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, całkowicie beznadziejnej.  
  
Powoli ruszył przed siebie, bacząc, aby nie wpaść na zbroję czy jakiś ozdobny wiktoriański wazon, który nagle by mu stanął na drodze.  
  
Posuwając się powoli naprzód miał wrażenie, że zatraca poczucie czasu. Ku jego irytacji korytarz ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Skręcił w prawo, a następnie w lewo, aż w pewnym momencie przystanął sfrustrowany, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę z kolei tym razem się skierować. W mroku wszystko wydawało się tak odległe i obce. W dodatku odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakby dom się z nim bawił. Wodził za nos. Przecież rezydencja nie mogła być aż tak wielka. Nie wiedział, czy takie odczucie było spowodowane brakiem znajomości tego miejsca, czy faktycznie działały tu potężne zaklęcia ochronne, mające na celu zdezorientowanie intruza i wyprowadzenie go w pole.  
  
Westchnął z irytacją, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeszcze jedne cholerne schody, a zupełnie straci orientację i nie będzie w stanie nawet wrócić do pokoju, w który się obudził.  
  
Delikatne wahanie magii wokół niego sprawiło, że przystanął.  
  
— Kurwa... — wyszeptał, przerywając ciszę. — I gdzie teraz?  
  
Rozejrzał się i z rezygnacją skierował swoje kroki w kierunku, gdzie korytarz wydawał się zakręcać. Zamarł w miejscu. Dwa, może trzy metry przed nim smuga światła wdzierała się na korytarz przez uchylone drzwi. Harry poczuł, jak jego serce znacznie przyspieszyło swój bieg. Stanął w miejscu, rozważając następny ruch. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, aby wycofać się i wrócić do pokoju, ale ciekawość...  
  
Krzyk, dochodzący zza drzwi, prawie natychmiast pomógł mu podjąć decyzję.  
  
Nawet nie wiedział, jakim cudem znalazł się z powrotem w znajomym pokoju. Oparty o zamknięte drzwi, próbował wyrównać chaotyczny oddech. Adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach. Musiał się stąd wydostać, nie mógł tu zostać ani chwili dłużej. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo po pokoju. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na oknie. Podszedł do niego, pociągnął za mosiężną klamkę, ale nie chciało się otworzyć. Szarpnął znacznie mocniej, lecz ponownie poczuł opór. Magia zdawała się wirować w pomieszczeniu. Syknął cicho, czując jak ślizga się po jego dłoniach, liżąc skórę płomieniami. Parzyła.  
  
— Otwórz się — wysyczał przez zęby, starając się nie myśleć o pieczeniu. — _Natychmiast!_  
  
Coś zostało przerwane, a on sam poczuł, jakby przechodził przez cienką taflę wody. Zamrugał, a następnie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Okno otworzyło się na oścież, nie stawiając najmniejszego oporu. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, wyszedł na wąski parapet i spojrzał w dół. Znajdował się na wysokości jakiś dwóch pięter, może trzech. Tak czy inaczej skok z tej wysokości mógł się skończyć połamanymi nogami, nie mówiąc już o skręceniu karku.  
  
Spojrzał na drzewo, którego konary sięgały do okna. Z ulgą stwierdził, że jest na tyle stare i solidne, aby gałęzie utrzymały jego ciężar. Zresztą nie miał innego wyjścia, to była jedyna droga ucieczki. Ostrożnie postawił nogę na konarze i odepchnął się drugą nogą od parapetu, chwytając obiema rękami chropowaty pień drzewa. To mogło się udać. Pomyślał, schodząc powoli po grubych konarach. Gdy bezpieczny i w jednym kawałku znalazł się na ziemi, nie oglądając się za siebie, pobiegł prosto w kierunku linii lasu. Czuł na karku znajomy ciężar zaklęć antyteleportacyjnych, których nawet posiadając różdżkę nie śmiałby próbować przełamać.  
  
Oddaliwszy się na sporą odległość od rezydencji, przystanął i odwrócił się. W oddali, w oknie wypełnionym światłem, zauważył wysoką postać. Na krótki moment zamarł w miejscu. Z całą pewnością dom w jakiś sposób zdołał zaalarmować Snape’a. Postać w szybie drgnęła i to wystarczyło… Ogarnięty nagłą paniką, że mężczyzna ruszy za nim w pościg, Harry deportował się.

**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
— Hej, ty — chrapliwy i wyraźnie zirytowany głos rozbrzmiał gdzieś wysoko. Nad nim? Otworzył oczy i zamrugał z konsternacją, gdy dzienne światło oślepiło go na krótki moment. — Chłopcze, do ciebie mówię! Nie możesz tu tak leżeć. Odstrasz mi klientów. No już. Wstawaj.  
  
Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej na tyle szybko, że aż lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nad nim pochylał się łysawy, przygarbiony mężczyzna o znajomo wyglądającej twarzy.  
  
— Tom?  
  
— A ty to niby kto? — burknął w odpowiedzi barman ‘Dziurawego Kotła’, mrużąc przy tym podejrzliwie oczy. — No gadaj.  
  
— J-ja... — zająknął się Harry, czując jak ogromny ból rozsadza mu głowę. — To znaczy, jak ja...  
  
Jęknął, dotykając dłońmi pulsujące skronie. To z całą pewnością musiała być migrena.  
  
— Zabalowało się wczoraj, co? — rozdrażnienie wkradło się w ton głosu mężczyzny. — Właź no do środka, zanim się rozmyślę i wezwę aurorów.  
  
Harry poderwał się na równe nogi, widząc w nieprzychylnym spojrzeniu Toma, że to nie była tylko czcza groźba. Ostatnie na co miał w tej chwili ochotę, to tłumaczenie się przed Ministerstwem Magii. Otrzepał szybkim ruchem dżinsy i wszedł do ‘Dziurawego Kotła’. Za nim podążył właściciel, zamykając drzwi.  
  
Harry rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem. W pubie nie było zbyt wielu gości. Podejrzewał, że powodem tego mogła być zbyt wczesna pora. W głębi pomieszczenia dostrzegł jedynie trzech starszych czarodziejów i dwie młodziutkie czarownice, które siedziały przy ścianie. Te spojrzały przelotnie w jego kierunku, a następnie, jak gdyby nic, wróciły do przerwanej rozmowy. To było co najmniej dziwne. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiał zawsze wzbudzał żywe zainteresowanie, a tu żadnej reakcji. Nie żeby był z tego powodu zawiedziony, wręcz przeciwnie, ale takie zachowanie było trochę podejrzane. Potrząsnął głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że powoli zaczyna popadać w paranoję.  
  
Podszedł do baru i usiadł na krześle. Właściciel stanął za ladą i zmierzył go nieprzychylnym wzrokiem od stóp aż po głowę. Czyżby w końcu go rozpoznał?  
  
— Podać coś? — rzucił oschle mężczyzna, wycierając dłonie w fartuch.  
  
— Ognistą poproszę.  
  
Barman przywołał zaklęciem butelkę. Następnie wyciągnął spod lady literatkę i napełnił alkoholem jedną trzecią jej pojemności. Harry wziął od niego szklane naczynie i prawie jednym haustem je opróżnił. Paliła piekielnie i musiał się skrzywić z niesmakiem.  
  
— Jeszcze raz to samo. — Tom zacisnął usta w cienką linię i ściągnął brwi, na co Harry nie wytrzymał i warknął z irytacją: — No co?  
  
— Czy chociaż masz czym zapłacić?  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego z konsternacją, a następnie sięgnął do kieszeni dżinsów, gdzie powinien mieć jakieś pieniądze, i wyciągnął galeona. Położył go na blacie, mierząc przy tym barmana lodowatym, lekko urażonym spojrzeniem. Następnie bez słowa chwycił butelkę z Ognistą Whisky i wypełnił alkoholem pustą literatkę. Tom jedynie prychnął z rozbawieniem, zachłannie zgarniając pieniądze. Schował je do kieszeni fartucha i oddalił się, aby obsłużyć innego klienta.  
  
Harry był wdzięczny, że irytujący czarodziej wreszcie zostawił go w spokoju. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie darzył go zbytnią sympatią. Ten człowiek był dziwny…  
  
Potrząsnął głową, wychylając duszkiem alkohol.  
  
Nie mógł zbyt długo przebywać w ‘Dziurawym Kotle’. Ryzyko, że natknie się tu na jakiegoś śmierciożercę było dość wysokie. W dodatku nadal nie posiadał różdżki, a w jego przypadku, to jak proszenie się o avadę. Westchnął ciężko i wpatrzył się tępo w puste szklane naczynie, które od dłuższej chwili bezmyślnie obracał w dłoniach. Zmarszczył brwi. Właśnie, nie miał różdżki. Jak wielkim trzeba być idiotą, aby próbować deportacji bez niej? To chyba najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. To, dlaczego nadal żył, było dla niego zagadką. Co jak co, ale nawet najpotężniejszy czarodziej nie znika i nie pojawia się w innym miejscu ot tak. Jednak jemu, Harry’emu Potterowi, jakoś udało się tego dokonać. Deportował się, wylądował pod ‘Dziurawym Kotłem’ i to w jednym kawałku, a jedynym skutkiem ubocznym jego bezmyślnego działania okazała się gigantyczna migrena, która rozsadzała mu w tej chwili czaszkę. Oczywiście nie mógł pominąć faktu, że po użyciu bezróżdżkowej magii stracił przytomność na kilka dobrych godzin, w trakcie których Voldemort mógłby z łatwością go pojmać i zabić. No chyba, że wcześniej naszła by go ochota, aby trochę się zabawić, torturując go.  
  
Naprawdę był idiotą. W tym momencie miał wielką ochotę walnąć głową w blat lady barowej. Zamiast tego ponownie sięgnął po butelkę i dolał sobie alkoholu, którego jedynie skosztował, aby krzywiąc się, odstawić prawie pełne naczynie na blat.  
  
To, że jakimś cudem nadal żył, nie miało nic wspólnego ze szczęściem. Raczej zapowiadało poważne kłopoty. Od chwili przebudzenia się pod ‘Świńskim Łbem’, wszystko co się wokół niego działo, nie miało najmniejszego sensu: zachowanie Snape’a, brak blizny i... i to, że nie potrzebował okularów, aby dobrze widzieć. To wszystko zaczynało go niepokoić. Wcześniej jakoś nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi, ale teraz...  
  
Jego wzrok przykuł poranny dodatek do ‘Proroka Codziennego’, a raczej to, co zostało wytłuszczone ogromnymi literami na jego pierwszej stronie.  
  
 ** _HARRY POTTER_** _– nowa znakomitość Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart._  
  
Ze zdziwienia prawie rozdziawił usta. _„Harry Potter. Nasza nowa znakomitość”_. Dokładnie tymi samymi słowami przywitał go Snape na jego pierwszych zajęciach z eliksirów. Ale przecież... nie, to niemożliwe. Coś lodowatego zacisnęło się wokół jego serca. Sięgnął po gazetę, przelatując wzrokiem po treści artykułu:  
  
 _„Całe społeczeństwo czarodziejskie z zapartym tchem oczekuje przybycia Harry’ego Pottera. Chłopca, który pokonał Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, tym samym przywracając naszemu światu pokój i wiarę w lepszą przyszłość._ _  
  
To już w tym roku Chłopiec, Który Przeżył rozpocznie swoją edukację w jednej z najznakomitszych szkół Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Wielkiej Brytanii, Hogwart. Sam Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor tejże szkoły, zapewnia...”_  
  
Przerwał, gwałtownie zamrugał i wrócił wzrokiem do drugiego akapitu: _„W tym roku, w tym roku...” Co jest? Przecież..._ Spojrzał w prawy, górny róg strony i przez jedną krótką chwilę odniósł wrażenie, jakby grunt obsunął mu się spod stóp. Z paniką rozejrzał się po wnętrzu gospody. Wszystko wydawało się rzeczywiste, materialne. Ponownie spojrzał na gazetę. To musiał być jakiś chory żart, gdyż nie potrafił znaleźć na to żadnego innego wyjaśnienia. Artykuł, który miał przed oczami, był wyraźnie datowany na 3 lipca 1991 roku.  
  
 _Trzeci lipca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy..._  
  
Powoli, jakby bał się, że ‘Prorok Codzienny’ w jakiś magiczny sposób zamieni się w wyjca i wykrzyczy mu datę prosto w twarz, odłożył ją z powrotem na miejsce. Jeżeli data naprawdę była dzisiejsza, to znaczyło, że...  
  
— Chłopcze, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał barman, nachylając się, w jego kierunku. — Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.  
  
— Jaki dziś dzień?  
  
Tom machnięciem różdżki odesłał kufle na półkę, a następnie podszedł do młodzieńca i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, tym razem już bez irytacji lecz z wyraźnym niepokojem.  
  
— To nie aurorów powinienem wezwać, a magomedyków — odparł bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Sięgnął po gazetę i machnął mu nią przed samym nosem. — Jest trzeci lipca, chłopcze. Nie wiem co brałeś, ale skoro urwał ci się film, to powinien zobaczyć cię ktoś ze Świętego Munga.  
  
— Nic nie brałem — oburzył się na insynuację mężczyzny. Nie chcąc jednak wdawać się w zbędną dysputę, dodał stanowczo: — Muszę dostać się na Pokątną.  
  
— Przez zaplecze.  
  
Oczywiście, że znał drogę, ale nie miał różdżki, a bez niej nie mógł się dostać za mur. Tom musiał dostrzec jego dyskomfort, gdyż wyszedł zza baru i skinął na niego głową. Na zapleczu osobiście otworzył mu przejście na ulicę Pokątną. Czy zrobił to z litości, czy tylko po to, aby pozbyć się kłopotliwego klienta, nie miało to dla Harry’ego najmniejszego znaczenia. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w świecie czarodziejów. Skinął mężczyźnie głową i rzucił cicho:  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
Barman jedynie machnął w odpowiedzi ręką i odwrócił się, mamrocząc do siebie:  
  
— Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, warzą jakieś podejrzane mikstury i nie dziwota, że...  
  
Dalsza część wypowiedzi zginęła gdzieś za zamykającymi się drzwiami do ‘Dziurawego Kotła’.  
  
Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę i mur z cegieł ponownie rozdzielił dwa tak różne od siebie światy: mugolski i czarodziejski. Wziął głęboki wdech, praktycznie czując magię, którą to miejsce było przesiąknięte. Ten świat stał się jego domem i poczuł się szczęśliwy, że mógł do niego wrócić. Ruszył główną ulicą, mijając po drodze czarodziejów i czarownice. Nikt nie zwracał na niego zbytniej uwagi. Jedyne od czasu do czasu ktoś rzucił w jego kierunku zaciekawione spojrzenie. No cóż, ubrany był w zwykłe mugolskie ciuchy; czarne dżinsy i granatową koszulę. Tym razem wyróżniał się czymś zupełnie innym niż sławną blizną na czole.  
  
Mijając kamienicę przy numerze 93, zatrzymał się i wpatrzył w pustą witrynę sklepową, której szybę pokrywała cienka warstwa brudu. U drzwi wisiał łańcuch spięty żeliwną kłódką. W tym miejscu, w przyszłości, miał powstać sklep: ‘Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów’.  
  
 _W przyszłości..._ Właśnie z tą jedną myślą dotarło do niego, że naprawdę przeniósł się w czasie. Znajdował się w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym roku, w świecie, w którym Voldemort pozostawał nadal martwy. Tym samym cała społeczność czarodziejska trwała w pozornym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. _Gdyby tylko wiedzieli..._ Potrząsnął przecząco głową, rozdarty pomiędzy irytacją a rozbawieniem. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to wszystko, co do tej pory mu się przydarzyło, wreszcie zaczynało nabierać sensu. Nawet dziwne zachowanie Snape’a. _„Powinieneś nie żyć.”_ Tamtej nocy mężczyzna musiał pomylić go z Jamesem Potterem, jego zmarłym ojcem. Snape nie znał Harry’ego Pottera. Jedenastoletnia wersja Chłopca, Który Przeżył jeszcze nie przekroczyła progu Hogwartu. Wzajemna animozja między nim a postrachem Hogwartu miała się dopiero narodzić.  
  
Przeniósł się w czasie. Ale jak? Dlaczego? Tego nie pamiętał. No i co z jego blizną? Przecież nie mogła ot tak zniknąć?  
  
Westchnął, czując się zagubionym we własnych myślach i uczuciach. Następnie skierował się w stronę sklepu Ollivandera. Potrzebował różdżki, i to jak najszybciej. Już z oddali dostrzegł znajomo wyglądający, nędzny sklepik z niewyraźnym szyldem. Przez krótką chwilę, w swoich wspomnieniach, zobaczył siebie w dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy trzymał w ręce różdżkę. Nagle coś się zmieniło, pękło i znalazł się w innym miejscu i... czasie.  
  
 _To była dłoń... jego własna, zaciśnięta mocno na rękojeści różdżki. Nie czuł nic. Zupełnie nic. Znajdował się w emocjonalnej pustce, ciemnej otchłani nicości._  
  
Dlaczego? Dlaczego opanował go ten dziwny stan odrętwienia i czemu odczuwał go właśnie w tej chwili? Bezskutecznie próbował zaczerpnąć powierza, zmienić tor płynących wspomnień, lecz nie potrafił. Utknął w wizji, która nie pozwalała mu się wydostać. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak...  
  
 _Spomiędzy jego palców cienkimi stróżkami ściekała krew. Zacisnął je mocniej na różdżce i ta zadrgała, pękając na pół..._  
  
Nagle ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i Harry, wybudzony z wizji, zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza. Zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło, a serce kołatało, chcąc wyskoczyć z piersi.  
  
Fragment wspomnienia w pełni wyłonił się z mgły.  
  
— W porządku, młodzieńcze? — odezwała się staruszka zatroskanym tonem. Harry spojrzał na przygarbioną kobietę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy napotkał spojrzenie niewidzących oczu. Choć zasnute mgłą, zdawały się patrzyć wprost na niego. — Spokojnie, to zaraz minie.  
  
— Jak... — odezwał się, a następnie rozejrzał z roztargnieniem po ulicy. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. — Skąd pani wiedziała?  
  
Stara czarownica uwolniła jego ramię.  
  
— W chwili, gdy traci się jeden zmysł, młodzieńcze, wyostrzają się pozostałe. Jedne bardziej, inne mniej. Nie musiałam widzieć, aby wyczuć, że znalazłeś się w stanie magicznego dyskomfortu.  
  
Przesunął dłonią po czole. Nadal było nienaturalnie chłodne, choć ręce przestały mu już drżeć, a serce zdawało się odnaleźć swój prawidłowy rytm.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
— Nie ma za co — odparła, a następnie wyraz jej twarzy znacznie złagodniał i dodała miękko, choć z niezwykłą mocą w głosie: — Emocje potrafią zabić w człowieku to, co w nim najlepsze, jak i odbudować. Zapamiętaj to, młodzieńcze.  
  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła przed siebie, zostawiając go przed sklepem Ollivandera. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie zatrzymać kobiety i zapytać, co miała na myśli, ale szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Dręczyło go coś o wiele ważniejszego – wizja. Ona nadal odnawiała się w jego głowie niczym odtwarzany na okrągło stary film. Nie miał różdżki. Została zniszczona, pękając w jego dłoni na pół. Poczuł nieokreślony strach. W tej wizji czegoś brakowało. Nie wiedział tylko, czego.  
  
Potrząsnął głową, aby rozegnać niepokojące myśli. Miał teraz znacznie poważniejszy problem. Ollivander. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał ponownie przekroczyć próg pracowni jednego z najwybitniejszych w Wielkiej Brytanii wytwórców różdżek.  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął drewniane drzwi, uruchamiając cichy dzwoneczek. Poczuł pewne podekscytowanie, jak i paraliżujący strach. Wnętrze sklepu wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał. Ten sam rząd poustawianych wysokich regałów, gdzie w wąskich przegródkach leżały podłużne pudełeczka z różdżkami. Większość z nich pokryta grubą warstwą kurzu czekała cierpliwie na swoich przyszłych właścicieli. Odniósł wrażenie, jakby w tym jednym miejscu czas naprawdę się zatrzymał.  
  
Rozejrzał się po sklepie.  
  
— Jest tu ktoś?  
  
Zza jednego z regałów wyłonił się starszy czarodziej, otrzepując długą szatę z kurzu.  
  
— Nie spodziewałem się tak wcześnie pana ujrzeć, panie... — Ollivander zawahał się wyraźnie zaskoczony, a jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował na czoło młodzieńca, gdzie powinna znajdować się słynna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Nie było jej tam, ale mimo to czarodziej dokończył znacznie ściszonym głosem: — Potter, Harry Potter.  
  
Na dźwięk swojego imienia Harry nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, które wyraźnie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. Pomimo że nie pochodził z tego czasu, stary czarodziej rozpoznał go. Choć z całą pewnością spodziewał się zobaczyć jedenastolatka, a nie osiemnastolatka, który teraz stał przed nim. Przestraszony możliwymi konsekwencjami nie zauważył smutnego uśmiechu, który odmalował się na naznaczonej licznymi zmarszczkami twarzy czarodzieja.  
  
— Musi pan wiedzieć, że na świecie jest bardzo niewielu wytwórców różdżek. To niezwykle rzadki dar, który najczęściej jest dziedziczony z pokolenia na pokolenie. Osoba o takim talencie posiada zdolność rozpoznawania sygnatury każdego urodzonego czarodzieja. To niezbędne w naszej pracy. Proszę się jednak nie obawiać — odpowiedział na milczące pytanie szmaragdowych oczu. — Nasz zawód wiąże nas tajemnicą, której moc dorównuje wieczystej przysiędze.  
  
Słowa sklepikarza tylko nieznacznie go uspokoiły.  
  
— Potrzebuję nową różdżkę — odezwał się Harry, przyglądając uważnie starszemu mężczyźnie. — Moja stara... została zniszczona.  
  
— Odpowiednia różdżka... — Ollivander zamyślił się, unosząc lekko brwi i mierząc przez chwilę Harry’ego badawczym wzrokiem. — Może spróbujemy...  
  
Odwrócił się w stronę rzędu półek i zaczął przeszukiwać pudełka, mamrocząc coś do siebie. Po chwili wyciągnął jedno z nich i Harry poczuł, że serce zabiło mu znacznie szybciej.  
  
— Tej rdzeniem jest pióro feniksa — wyciągnął znajomo wyglądającą różdżkę. — Ostrokrzew, jedenaście cali, bardzo giętka. Proszę ją wypróbować. Śmiało — dodał, widząc, że młodzieniec wyraźnie się waha.  
  
Harry ostrożnie wziął ją do ręki, ale z rozczarowaniem odkrył, nie poczuł nic, zupełnie nic.  
  
— Nie rozumiem... — wymamrotał do siebie, próbując z rozdrażnieniem rzucić kolejne zaklęcie. — Przecież...  
  
Starszy czarodziej uniósł dłoń, uciszając go tym gestem. Odebrał mu różdżkę i ostrożnie włożył do pudełka, odkładając na półkę. Następnie spojrzał na niego z powagą znad swoich okularów i powiedział:  
  
— Każda różdżka ma swoje _własne_ przeznaczenie, panie Potter, i to ona wybiera czarodzieja, który jest jej godzien. _Nie odwrotnie._  
  
Harry westchnął z irytacją. Ollivander miał rację. Ale tak naprawdę to była jego różdżka, więc czemu teraz nie działała? Przecież... _Cholera jasna_ , w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem tego na głos. Teraz zrozumiał. Ona nie należała do niego, a do jedenastoletniego chłopca, który w przyszłości będzie jej potrzebował. Zawierała pióro od tego samego feniksa, co różdżka Voldemorta. Obie były ze sobą nierozerwalnie związane i to właśnie dzięki tej więzi przeżyje pojedynek z Voldemortem na swoim czwartym roku.  
  
I co teraz? To było naprawdę denerwujące. Cała ta sytuacja, w której przyszło mu się znaleźć, była idiotyczna.  
  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, nerwowym ruchem ręki przeczesując rozmierzwione włosy. — Miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień, a bez różdżki chyba nie do końca jestem sobą.  
  
Sklepikarz wpatrywał się w niego zatroskanym, a może i lekko zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.  
  
— Podejrzewam — odparł współczująco i gestem ręki zaprosił go za ladę. — Jak widzę w pana przypadku i w tej niecodziennej sytuacji będzie potrzeba czegoś znacznie więcej niż tylko intuicji starego czarodzieja.  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
  
— Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, _to_ różdżka wybiera swego właściciela. Proszę więc rozbudzić w sobie pragnienie jej posiadania, a ona sama wskaże do siebie drogę.  
  
— No dobrze.  
  
Cóż, tak naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko zaufać jego radzie.  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił swoje myśli na tym jednym pragnieniu.  
  
Po dłuższej chwili, gdy już zaczynał tracić nadzieję, poczuł coś w rodzaju przyciągania i jego serce zabiło znacznie mocniej. To, czego pragnął, znajdowało się tak blisko, wystarczyło tylko... Z podekscytowaniem otworzył oczy i ruszył z miejsca w kierunku regałów, których wnęki zapełnione były podłużnymi, znacznie bardziej zakurzonymi pudełkami. Przesunął dłonią po zewnętrznych napisach, które nic mu nie mówiły. Jednak czuł energię, którą emanowały różdżki. Niesamowitą różnorodność mocy i możliwości, które miały w sobie. Lecz tak jak mówił Ollivander, bez odpowiedniego czarodzieja, który potrafiłby je wyzwolić, odpowiednio rozwinąć i wzmocnić, były tylko kawałkiem drewna, o niewykorzystanym w pełni potencjale. Miękko sunął palcami po brzegach pudełek zafascynowany tym, czego właśnie doświadczał.  
  
Był coraz bliżej, czuł to. Nagle cofnął dłoń, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, a serce chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Spojrzał z przestrachem na Ollivandera, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Ten jedynie skinął zachęcająco głową. To przyzwolenie mu wystarczyło. Niecierpliwie rozsunął pudełka, szukając źródła mocy.  
  
Otworzył pudełko, którego wieczko pokrywała kilkucentymetrowa warstwa kurzu. Wewnątrz znajdowała się różdżka. Sam jej widok odebrał mu dech. Nie była piękna czy też nowa, jak pozostałe. Świadczyła o tym lekko wytarta rękojeść. Ktoś już wcześniej musiał jej używać.  
  
— Ta różdżka...  
  
Bez chwili wahania dotknął jej i poczuł ogień, który rozpalił go od wewnątrz. Odniósł wrażenie, jakby odzyskał coś bardzo cennego, coś co dawno temu zostało mu odebrane. Światła w pomieszczeniu przygasły i zapaliły się ponownie.  
  
Spojrzał na sklepikarza, który przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Zupełnie, jakby zapadł w jakiś dziwny trans. Po chwili starszy czarodziej drgnął i prychnął do siebie, kręcąc przecząco głową. Podszedł do Harry’ego, a widząc jego zaskoczony wyraz twarzy, uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.  
  
— Proszę wybaczyć staremu czarodziejowi, w tym wieku niewiele jest już w stanie mnie zaskoczyć — odezwał się Ollivander miękkim głosem, tak różnym od tego, którego używał na co dzień względem swoich klientów. Harry spojrzał w oczy starszego czarodzieja. Płonęły emocją, której nie potrafił nazwać. — Ta różdżka jest niezwykle cenna. To spadek. Przez pokolenia leżała w uśpieniu, aby raz ponownie obdarować swoją mocą godnego jej czarodzieja.  
  
— Do kogo należała?  
  
Ollivander poprawił okulary, które już zjechały mu prawie na czubek nosa. Uniósł prawą brew i uśmiechnął się w raczej niepokojący sposób.  
  
— Legendy powiadają, że do samego Merlina.  
  
Na te słowa Harry wpadł w panikę i z jawnym przerażeniem spojrzał na różdżkę, którą trzymał w dłoni.  
  
Stary czarodziej zachichotał cicho.  
  
— Spokojnie, to tylko legendy. — Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Nie mniej jednak, nie jest pan odrodzonym Merlinem. Jak również zapewniam, że w żaden sposób nie jest pan z nim spokrewniony, gdyż był on ostatnim potężnym czarodziejem ze swojego rodu. Nie pozostawił po sobie żadnych potomków. — Widząc zmieszanie na twarzy młodzieńca, uśmiechnął się ciepło i dodał z błyskiem oczach: — To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że stoi przede mną młody i niezwykle utalentowany czarodziej, co z pewnością pokaże przyszłość.  
  
Harry ściągnął brwi w zamyśleniu.  
  
— W takim razie — zaczął niezręcznie, zmieniając temat — nie sądzę, abym mógł ją zatrzymać.  
  
— Ależ nie! Wręcz przeciwnie. Dwanaście cali, sosnowe drzewo*... — zawiesił głos i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy. — To odpowiednia dla pana różdżka, panie Potter. Jest bardziej wyjątkowa niż może sobie to pan wyobrazić.  
  
Coś w głosie Ollivandera zwróciło jego uwagę i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— To znaczy?  
  
Stary czarodziej spojrzał na niego, jakby zastanawiał się, ile może mu powiedzieć. Po chwili podjął decyzję i wskazał na różdżkę w ręku młodzieńca.  
  
— Jak każdy czarodziej doskonale wie, aby stworzyć różdżkę potrzeba dwóch podstawowych składników: odpowiedniego drzewa, oraz czegoś, co może posłużyć za rdzeń. Jednak ta różdżka jest inna niż te, które dotychczas powstały. Ta _nie posiada_ rdzenia.  
  
Harry spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na trzymaną w dłoni różdżkę.  
  
— Więc jak, jakim cudem...  
  
— ...działa? — dopowiedział za niego Ollivander, unosząc lewą brew. — To nawet dla mnie pozostaje tajemnicą. Obawiam się, panie Potter, że odpowiedź na to pytanie będzie musiał pan znaleźć sam? 

**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu była uważana za jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii. Z wieloma ślepymi zaułkami i opuszczonymi budynkami była pułapką na nieuważnych, jak i głupich czarodziei, którzy zdecydowali się zapuścić w to niegościnne, przesiąknięte odorem rozkładu i wszechobecnego brudu miejsce.  
  
Każdy doskonale wiedział, że Nokturn był siedliskiem bezprawia i nierządu. Kręciło się po nim sporo podejrzanych typów, którzy wyklęci przez społeczeństwo czarodziei szukali tu azylu oraz miejsca, w którym mogliby zaspokajać własne niepohamowane żądze.  
  
Tylko nieliczni mogli czuć się bezpiecznie na Nokturnie, a i ci dość często przezornie spoglądali za siebie.  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Tak jak przypuszczał, wizyta u Ollivandera w żaden sposób nie poprawiła jego samopoczucia. Nadal był zagubiony i sfrustrowany, a niezwykłość różdżki, która jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazła się w jego posiadaniu, jedynie wzmocniła intensywność tych uczuć. Tylko zdrowy rozsądek powstrzymał go przed: zawróceniem do sklepu w celu oddania jej, czy też – w przypływie instynktownego działania – nie wymazaniem wspomnień starszego czarodzieja. Powstrzymał się przed tym, gdyż po pierwsze potrzebował się jakoś bronić, a po drugie coś mu mówiło, że może zaufać Ollivanderowi. W pewnym sensie czuł się nawet lepiej ze świadomością, że ktoś w tym czasie poznał jego prawdziwą tożsamość.  
  
Westchnął i potarł palcami skronie, czując irytujące pulsowanie, które z każdą chwilą przybierało na sile. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków i schował się za róg najbliższego sklepu, aby uniknąć ciekawskich oczu przechodniów. Z ulgą oparł się o zimny kamień, pogrążając się w zadumie. Najwyraźniej właściwości lecznicze i znieczulające eliksirów, którymi napoił go Snape, powoli ustępowały. To dodatkowo pogarszało jego i tak już niewesołą sytuację. Potrzebował tych eliksirów. Bez nich z każdą upływającą minutą czekał go jedynie ból, z którym wolałby nie musieć się ponownie mierzyć.  
  
— Idiota ze mnie — mruknął do siebie, odchylając głowę do tyłu. — Powinienem wcześniej o tym pomyśleć.  
  
Ponownie pomasował skronie, starając się palcami rozproszyć pierwsze oznaki uporczywego pulsowania. Nie pomogło. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, marszcząc brwi. Był sam. Tylko od strony głównej ulicy dochodził go ożywiony gwar przechodniów. Ich sylwetki migały w wąskim wylocie ciemnego zaułku. Wypuścił drżący oddech i odepchnął się dłonią od ściany. Nie mógł tu zostać. Wiedział, że musiał znaleźć sposób, aby wrócić do swoich czasów i to zanim przysporzy sobie kłopotów w tych. Gdyby tylko wiedział od czego zacząć.  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Snape naciągnął kaptur na głowę i znacznie przyspieszył kroku. W milczeniu mijał postacie odziane w łachmany i skrywających się w cieniu lichwiarzy. Każdego kto próbował się do niego zbliżyć, odstraszał lodowatym spojrzeniem czy subtelnym ruchem dłoni, w której natychmiast pojawiała się różdżka.  
  
Nagle przystanął i rozejrzał się wokół z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Po krótkiej chwili wahania, cofnął się o kilka kroków, stając na wprost uliczki: wąska i obskurna tonęła w cieniu rzucanym przez wysokie ściany grożących zawaleniem budynków.  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
 _Wprost wspaniale_ , jęknął w duchu, nie spuszczając wzroku z przygarbionego mężczyzny, który niespodziewanie zagrodził mu drogę. Odziany w szary i miejscami wytarty płaszcz wyglądał jak zwykły żebrak, który od kilku dni, a może nawet tygodni – co było bardziej prawdopodobne – nie używał wody, czy chociażby prostych zaklęć czyszczących. Jego wąską twarz przecinały trzy blizny, które wyraźnie odznaczały się na tle zbyt bladej i zarazem cienkiej skóry. Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i dyskretnie uzbroił się w różdżkę. Wolał nie ryzykować. Niechlujny wygląd mężczyzny mógł zwodzić, zwłaszcza w takim miejscu jak to. W swoim czasie miał już do czynienia z tego typu czarodziejami i zazwyczaj okazywali się nie dość, że niebezpieczni, to w dodatku nieobliczalni w swoich działaniach. Nie mieli nic do stracenia, oprócz swojego życia, którego i tak nie cenili zbyt wysoko.  
  
— A kogo my tu mamy? — odezwał się ów mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem. — Czy, aby nie zgubiłeś się chłopczyku?  
  
Harry zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i dyskretnie omiótł wzrokiem uliczkę. Wąska i ciemna nie dawała zbyt dużego pola manewru w razie wywiązania się walki. Znalazł się w czymś w rodzaju potrzasku. Nieznajomy najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zejść mu z drogi, a sam też nie mógł zawrócić, bo tylko okazałby w ten sposób słabość i tym samym zachęcił tego drugiego do przypuszczenia ataku. Zaklął cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że jakimś cudem zawędrował w jedną z przecznic ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu; w ostanie miejsce, w którym chciałby się teraz znaleźć.  
  
— Chyba nie jest skory do rozmowy — rzucił z rozbawieniem drugi głos, należący do mężczyzny wyłaniającego się z cienia. Wysoki blondyn, o brudnych potarganych włosach i małych blisko siebie osadzonych oczach, uśmiechnął się do niego złowieszczo. — To nie ładnie nie odpowiadać starszym, gdy grzecznie pytają.  
  
— Nie, nie zgubiłem się — skłamał Harry z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie. — Przepuście mnie.  
  
Blondyn zaśmiał się i zrobił krok w jego kierunku.  
  
— Przepuścić? — Uniósł brwi i spojrzał pytająco na swojego współtowarzysza. — Chce, aby go przepuścić. Co o tym sądzisz, Carl?  
  
— Głupi dzieciak. Myśli, że może sobie chadzać tam, gdzie mu się podoba — wymruczał w odpowiedzi, oblizując przy tym lubieżnie usta. Następnie uniósł różdżkę i dodał zimno: — To nie miejsce dla takich jak ty. Za nierozwagę się płaci. No dalej, wyskakuj z galeonów młodzieńcze, a kto wie... może ujdziesz z życiem.  
  
— Twoją różdżkę też sobie zatrzymamy — dorzucił blondyn, świdrując go chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Nada się naszemu przyjacielowi. Ministerstwo ostatnio konfiskuje wszystko, co wyda im się nazbyt podejrzane. To w dużej mierze szkodzi naszym interesom.  
  
 _No i to by było na tyle_ , westchnął Harry w duchu, widząc że jednak nie obejdzie się bez konfrontacji. Powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie ważne w jakim był czasie: w tym czy innym. Najwyraźniej kłopoty przyciągał jak magnes.  
  
— No dalej. — Wykrzywił wargi w półuśmiechu. — Odbierzcie mi ją, jeśli zdołacie.  
  
Nie musiał ich zbytnio zachęcać. Pierwsze z zaklęć obezwładniających pognało w jego kierunku lecz błyskawiczne je zablokował, wyczarowując bezgłośnie tarczę. Uśmiechnął się z mroczną satysfakcją na wykrzywione wściekłością twarze napastników. Uniósł różdżkę. Ta ewidentna demonstracja mocy jednak nie zniechęciła natrętów, pomimo że właśnie na to liczył. No cóż, przynajmniej nie mógł sobie zarzucić, że nie próbował uniknąć walki.  
  
— Tylko na tyle was stać? — zaszydził, obracając w palcach różdżkę. — Żałosne.  
  
Teraz w jego kierunku leciały już dwa uroki czarnomagiczne. Zwinnie uchylił się przed pierwszym, który uderzył w ścianę, robiąc w niej dość sporej wielkości wyrwę, a drugie z łatwością rozproszył, zamieniając szklane odłamki w drobny piasek*.  
  
— Pieprzony gówniarz! — krzyknął poirytowany blondyn, tracąc opanowanie. — _Cruc…_  
  
Zielone oczy momentalnie pociemniały.  
  
— _Expelliarmus! Drętwota!_  
  
Zaklęcia na ułamek sekundy rozświetliły ciemną uliczkę i napastnik legł bezwładnie na twarde, brukowane płyty. _Jest idealna_ , przemknęło Harry’emu przez myśl. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści różdżki, czując podekscytowanie i napływającą moc. Spojrzał na zeszpeconego bliznami mężczyznę, nazwanego przez wysokiego blondyna Carlem, i uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Werbalny atak – w celu dekoncentracji przeciwnika – i tym razem sprawdził się znakomicie.  
  
— Niewybaczalne? — rzucił Harry z rozbawieniem, aby po chwili dodać śmiertelnie poważnym tonem: — Nie od takich śmieci jak wy. _Propellere*!_  
  
Na próżno zaskoczony mężczyzna użył tarczy ochronnej. Zaklęcie z łatwością się przez nią przedarło, odrzucając napastnika trzy metry dalej, wprost na ścianę budynku. Zsunął się on po niej, tracąc od silnego uderzenia świadomość. Harry nie zdążył nawet opuścić różdżki, gdy niespodziewanie silna dłoń chwyciła go za ramię i mocno szarpnęła do tyłu. Coś długiego i zarazem wąskiego błysnęło mu przed oczami. Pchnięty nagłym impulsem obrócił się gwałtownie i podciął napastnikowi nogi, w konsekwencji przewracając ich obu. Przetoczyli się po ziemi, szamocąc nawzajem do momentu, gdy Harry znalazł się na górze, unieruchamiając pod sobą przeciwnika. Chwycił go za rękę trzymającą sztylet i po chwili ciszę przerwał krzyk zrównany z odgłosem łamanych kości przedramienia na wystającym kancie brukowanej płyty.  
  
Harry oddychał szybko, a adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach pełną mocą. Popełnił podstawowy błąd, nie powinien się dekoncentrować po unieszkodliwieniu tamtych dwóch. Przecież wspominali o współtowarzyszu pozbawionym różdżki; nie byli sami. Zazgrzytał zębami wściekły sam na siebie. Chwycił za leżący na ziemi sztylet i przyłożył ostrze do gardła mężczyzny. Ten spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem malującym się w szarych oczach.  
  
— N-nie... — wydusił łamiącym się głosem. — Proszę...  
  
Jednak Harry go nie słuchał. Jak w transie zwiększył nacisk wąskiego ostrza na gardle mężczyzny, przyglądając się z fascynacją, jak wąska strużka krwi wolno spływała po bladej skórze. Nagle zamrugał gwałtownie i cofnął sztylet. Ostrożnie podniósł się z ciała, które przyciskał do ziemi, i zacisnął usta z niezadowoleniem. Co go opętało? Przecież i tak nie mógł go zabić, nie mógł zrobić nic, co by zakłóciło linię czasu. Znajdował się w pieprzonej przeszłości. Wytarł wierzchem dłoni krew z dolnej wargi.  
  
Mężczyzna nadal nie spuszczał z niego przerażonego i zarazem przepełnionego bólem wzroku.  
  
— Ciesz się, że to twoja ręka a nie kark — rzucił Harry lodowato, a następnie dodał rozkazująco: — Zjeżdżaj stąd nim się rozmyślę.  
  
Czarodziej jak na komendę zerwał się z ziemi, i przytrzymując zdrową ręką złamane przedramię, ruszył biegiem w głąb ciemnej uliczki, po drodze prawie potykając się na ciele jednego ze swoich nadal nieprzytomnych współtowarzyszy.  
  
Harry poczuł chłód, znów był sam. Skrzywił się z bólu, zginając w pół. Spojrzał na swoje skrwawione dłonie. Miał ochotę zakląć lub rozpłakać się, ale w tej chwili na jedno, jak i na drugie brakowało mu tchu. Koszula zaczerwieniła się od krwi wsiąkającej z wolna w cienki materiał. Rany musiały się otworzyć podczas fizycznego siłowania się z mężczyzną. Upadł na kolana, chwytając się jedną ręką za prawy bok. Druga nadal była zaciśnięta na rękojeści sztyletu. Adrenalina i eliksiry już i tak wystarczająco długo pozwalały mu utrzymać się na nogach oraz zachować pełną jasność umysłu. Jęknął. Chciał wrócić do domu, nie ważne co się wydarzyło w jego czasie. Pragnął się wydostać z tego koszmaru, nawet jeżeli to oznaczało stanąć twarzą w twarz z samym Voldemortem. Musiał wrócić i to zanim ogarnie go jakieś szaleństwo. Zadrżał od tłumionego szlochu. Może jeżeli zamknie oczy, to po ich otwarciu wszystko wróci do normy? Może popełnił błąd, może powinien pozwolić im się zabić?  
  
Niespodziewanie poczuł ją, magię zbyt znajomą, aby mógł się mylić…  
  
Ostatkiem sił zerwał się na równe nogi i na oślep wymierzył cios w osobę stojącą tuż za nim. Nie musiał jej widzieć, doskonale wiedział kim ona była. Ostrze błysnęło, przecinając powietrze, lecz minęło twarz Snape’a o centymetry. To niepowodzenie nie powstrzymało Harry’ego przed wyprowadzeniem kolejnego ciosu. Tym razem na wysokość pasa mężczyzny. Jednak w momencie zamachu zachwiał się, tracąc równowagę. Nim dotarło do niego, co się stało, został obezwładniony i brutalnie pchnięty twarzą na ścianę.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — wysyczał mu do ucha Snape. — Życie ci niemiłe?  
  
Ostry ból w wykręconym ramieniu sprawił, że Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, aby nie syknąć. Bezskutecznie próbował wyrwać się z uścisku. Chłodna dłoń mężczyzny praktycznie miażdżyła mu nadgarstek, unieruchamiając go w miejscu. Łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy po krótkiej szamotanie został zmuszony do poluźnienia uchwytu na rękojeści sztyletu i do oddania go mężczyźnie. Może tak było lepiej. Miał już dość bólu, chciał wrócić do domu lub po prostu umrzeć. Jęknął cicho i odchylił głowę na bok, aby spojrzeć w wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz Snape’a.  
  
— Zabij mnie — wyszeptał błagalnie. — Proszę.  
  
Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.  
  
— Co ty, na Merlina...  
  
Niespodziewanie Snape zamilkł.  
  
— Co...?  
  
Nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż został błyskawicznie odwrócony i praktycznie zaciągnięty w wąską wnękę pomiędzy budynkami. Próbował zaprotestować, ale Snape przylgnął do niego całym swoim ciałem, zakrywając mu dłonią usta. Zamarł w miejscu. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek znajdował się tak blisko tego znienawidzonego przez siebie mężczyzny. Przymuszony, oparł się posłusznie o mur. W tej chwili był zbyt wyczerpany, aby podjąć jakąkolwiek walkę. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegły go wzburzone głosy i serie przekleństw, lecz teraz mało go to obchodziło. Jego umysł już dryfował na pograniczu rozsadzającego mu głowę bólu i otępienia.  
  
Brzdęk tłuczonego szkła, a następnie wszystko ucichło. Znacznie bliżej niewielkie poruszenie. Szelest szaty... ciepły oddech na policzku.  
  
— Najwyraźniej ta dwójka odzyskała już przytomność i teraz cię szuka. Wyglądali na naprawdę rozwścieczonych — rzucił Snape z nutą mrocznego rozbawienia w głosie, aby po chwili dodać znacznie chłodniej: — Powinieneś ich wykończyć, mając ku temu sposobność. Wyświadczyłbyś tym światu jedynie przysługę.  
  
 _Tak, z pewnością_ , nad wyraz przytomnie przemknęło Harry’emu przez myśl. Przecież tylko do tego się nadawał: do _ratowania_ pieprzonego świata. Powoli otworzył oczy, nie będąc świadomym, że je w ogóle zamknął. Jego usta zostały uwolnione, ale nic poza jękiem bólu nie był w stanie z siebie wydusić. Gdyby nie twarda ściana i solidne ciało, które go do niej przypierało, pewnie osunąłby się na ziemię.  
  
— Dlaczego uciekłeś? — _Dlaczego uciekłeś? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?_ Przez chwilę pytanie przewijało się w jego głowie, kompletnie nie mając dla niego sensu. — Nie waż mi się odpływać! _Enervate!_  
  
Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, gdy zaklęcie w pełni przejęło kontrolę nad jego ciałem, rozpraszając wszechogarniające go uczucie otępienia. „Zabij mnie. Proszę.” Te słowa uderzy w niego niczym zwielokrotniony cruciatus. Prosił... nie, _błagał_ Snape’a o śmierć. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie błagał właśnie jego. Chyba już nic gorszego nie mogło go spotkać.  
  
— Zadałem ci pytanie.  
  
 _Dlaczego uciekłeś?_ Jak on w ogóle śmiał go o to pytać?! Jakim prawem?! _Morderca..._  
  
Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię.  
  
— Nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć — odwarknął już całkiem przytomnie, nadal walcząc z bólem. — Skoro nie zamierzasz mnie zabić, to mnie uwolnij.  
  
— Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci tak po prostu odejść?  
  
— Nie mam _ci_ nic do powiedzenia.  
  
— Czyżby? Ja uważam, że wręcz przeciwnie. Oczekuję paru odpowiedzi, a ty czy tego chcesz, czy nie, udzielisz mi ich — zniżył ton głosu do niebezpiecznego szeptu. — Dlaczego...  
  
— Dlaczego? — przerwał, podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć lodowato w czarne oczy Snape’a. — A jak myślisz? Ocknąłem się pod ‘Świńskim Łbem’ cały we krwi... Raczej... raczej sam sobie tego nie zrobiłem, a ty byłeś jedną z pierwszych osób, które w tamtej chwili zobaczyłem. Do jasnej cholery, próbowałeś się wedrzeć do mojej głowy! Co według ciebie miałem sobie pomyśleć?!  
  
Tak, pieprzyć w cholerę ten cały paradoks czasowy, który może i już niechcący wywołał. To, na Merlina, był przecież _śmierciożerca!_ Nie zamierzał go dłużej słuchać. Skoro i tak nie mógł mu nic zrobić, to chociaż musiał się jak najszybciej stąd wynieść i to zanim powie lub zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego. Spróbował odsunąć się od mężczyzny, ale ten chwycił go mocno za bark i ponownie przyparł do ściany. Harry syknął z bólu i oczy ponownie zaszły mu łzami. Podejrzewał, że na wysokości prawej łopatki będzie miał sporej wielkości siniaka. Jednak Snape’a najwyraźniej to nie obchodziło. Nachylił się i wysyczał mu prosto w twarz:  
  
— Sądziłeś, że to ja byłem odpowiedzialny za twój stan?  
  
— Puść mnie! Natychmiast... puszczaj!  
  
— Nie bądź śmieszny. W takim stanie długo…  
  
— Pieprz się. Co ja cię w ogóle obchodzę? — wysyczał, przerywając mu z furią. _Litość_ , nie chciał jej, nie potrzebował, i w tej chwili jeszcze bardziej nienawidził Snape’a, że ten mu ją okazał. — Nie mam ci nic więcej do pow...  
  
Ledwie dostrzegalne muśnięcie magii i musiał zacisnął zęby, aby nie krzyknąć. Snape wyprostował się gwałtownie i bezceremonialnie wypchnął go z wnęki, w której się ukrywali. Harry upadł na kolana, chwytając się za brzuch. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzaniem. Ból, którego właśnie doświadczył, był nie do zniesienia. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś próbował wyszarpać mu wnętrzności. Wprawdzie już nie raz czuł na sobie działanie klątwy dolor*, ale nigdy w wykonaniu Snape’a i teraz musiał poważnie zweryfikować swój pogląd na jej temat. On, w przeciwieństwie do świetnie wyszkolonego śmierciożercy, nie dostrzegał potencjału, jaki w niej drzemał. Natomiast ten mężczyzna zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, w które miejsce skierować klątwę, aby zabolało najbardziej. Nie wspomniawszy już o wcześniej rzuconym enervate, którego aktywność nie pozwalała mu odpłynąć w słodki niebyt.  
  
 _Szlag!_  
  
Przygryzł dolną wargę do krwi, starając się nie myśleć o bólu, który nieoczekiwanie przyniósł mu psychiczną ulgę. Snape był Snape’em. Nienawiść nienawiścią. Wszystko na jedną krótką chwilę znajdowało się tam, gdzie powinno być: na swoim miejscu. Miał ochotę roześmiać się na te idiotyczne myśli, które niespodziewanie nawiedziły jego umysł. Stało się: musiał oszaleć, gdyż nie znalazł na ten rodzaj histerii innego wytłumaczenia.  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech i zakaszlał, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak własnej krwi.  
  
— Najwidoczniej nie do końca się zrozumieliśmy. — Snape pochylił się nad nim i końcem swojej różdżki uniósł podbródek młodzieńca. Z furią spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, cedząc przez zęby: — To nie była prośba, nie miej co do tego wątpliwości. Ponadto _nie życzę_ sobie, aby jakiś rozwydrzony _gówniarz_ obrażał czy wyładowywał na mnie swoje frustracje. Nie zaliczam się do cierpliwych. Dlatego teraz ochłoniesz, a następnie posłusznie zrobisz to, co karzę. W przeciwnym razie — zawiesił niebezpiecznie głos — porozmawiamy sobie _inaczej._ Czy wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno?  
  
Harry z irytacją zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Nienawidził go i nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby ten dyktował mu, co ma robić. Jednak w tej chwili nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko zgodzić się na warunki Snape’a. Odegrać się na nim może zawsze trochę później i z całą pewnością znajdzie sposób, aby to zrobić. Oczywiście o ile mężczyzna go wcześniej nie zabije.  
  
— T- _tak._  
  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — pochwalił go mężczyzna głosem przebrzmiałym sarkazmem. — Skoro już sobie to i owo wyjaśniliśmy, pozwolisz że przeniesiemy naszą małą konwersację w bardziej... _odpowiednie_ do tego miejsce.  
  
Bez ostrzeżenia chwycił go za ramię i podciągnął do pozycji stojącej, wciskając mu do ręki coś okrągłego i zarazem zimnego. Świat z miejsca zawirował w znajomy sposób, pozostawiając daleko w tyle ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

 

Zamrugał, a następnie rozejrzał się gorączkowo. Z pewną ulgą odkrył, że nie wylądował w lochu czy w jakiejś wymyślnej sali tortur. Świstoklik przetransportował go do dużego salonu z kominkiem po środku, dwoma fotelami i dość sporą sofą. Tak więc z całą pewnością _ponownie_ znalazł się w rezydencji Snape’a. Jęknął w duchu, złorzecząc w myślach na beznadziejność sytuacji, w której przyszło mu się znaleźć.  
  
Nagle czarna sylwetka wyrosła tuż przed nim i wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce. W przypływie nagłej paniki odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę i uniósł różdżkę.  
  
— Nie zbliżaj się!  
  
Z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie czarnych niczym noc oczu.  
  
— Chyba nadal nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia, chłopcze — ostrzegł mężczyzna niebezpiecznie niskim i w pełni opanowanym tonem. — Radzę ci ją opuścić.  
  
Harry zadrżał mimowolnie. Doskonale wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Z niebezpiecznym śmierciożercą, którego w żaden sposób nie powinien lekceważyć. To, że Voldemort oficjalnie był martwy, nie znaczyło, że Snape przestał być tym, kim był. Zwolennikiem ciemnej strony i _wrednym_ sukinsynem.  
  
— Siadaj — rozkazał chłodny głos.  
  
Nienawistne spojrzenie Harry’ego wwiercało się w mężczyznę, który z wolna wycelował w niego różdżkę.  
  
— Sądzisz, że rozkazując mi, zmusisz mnie do czegokolwiek?  
  
Snape wsunął lewą dłoń do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął z niej malutki flakonik z bezbarwnym płynem.  
  
— Powiesz mi z własnej woli, co chcę wiedzieć, albo — obrócił w palcach szklaną fiolkę — użyję tego. Wystarczy niewielka ilość tej substancji, aby zmusić cię do mówienia w znacznie szybszy i o wiele bardziej skuteczny sposób.  
  
— Nie ośmielisz się — warknął Harry, czując wzbierający w nim gniew. — To Veritaserum. Jego użycie jest _nielegalne!_  
  
Na te słowa Snape uśmiechnął się w raczej niepokojący sposób.  
  
— Sądzisz, że to mnie powstrzyma?  
  
 _Cholera._  
  
— Gdzież bym _śmiał_ — wysyczał, siadając na sofie. _Pieprzony Snape!_ Znał go już na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że ten bez wyrzutów sumienia użyłby na nim tego cholernego serum prawdy. Tym razem naprawdę się wpakował, nie ma co. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał grać według jego zasad, lecz wcale nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać. Podniósł głowę i zatopił spojrzenie w świdrujących go czarnych oczach. Zdobywając się na odwagę, wyrzucił z siebie ze złością: — Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
  
— Rozsądna decyzja. — Kącik ust Snape’a uniósł się nieznacznie, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. — Kim jesteś? Ostrzegam, jeżeli zamierzasz kłamać, to radzę ci to ponownie przemyśleć.  
  
Przez jedną krótką chwilę Harry zapragnął unieść różdżkę i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie zabijające, ale na wspomnienie palącego w piersi bólu, szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Czyżby właśnie w ten sposób działał dług? Uniemożliwiał mu odebranie życia osobie, u której go zaciągnął? _Szlag_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, zawsze mógł spróbować zabić Snape’a ze świadomością, że poniesie tego konsekwencje. Jednak pytanie brzmiało: _Czy warto?_  
  
— Czekam panie...?  
  
 _I co teraz?_  
  
Znajdował się w innym czasie, w przeszłości, nie powinien o tym zapominać. Dla Snepa’a był jedynie obcą osobą, możliwym zagrożeniem. Jednak widok mężczyzny wyprowadzał go z równowagi i nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. _Jestem w przeszłości..._ Powtarzał to sobie niczym mantrę.  
  
Zmrużył oczy.  
  
— W... ilson. Harry _Wilson_. Mam osiemnaście lat i nie, _nie byłem_ twoim uczniem — odparł, dziękując w duchu, że ta odpowiedź jest choć po części prawdą zważywszy na okres czasowy, w który się przeniósł. Widząc jednakże podejrzliwe i zarazem oceniające spojrzenie Snape’a, dodał z rozdrażnieniem: — Tak, _wiem_ kim jesteś. Severus Snape, mistrz eliksirów, nauczyciel Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Jednak wątpię, aby interesowało cię moje prywatne życie, więc darujmy to sobie i przejdź wreszcie do rzeczy!  
  
Snape prychnął.  
  
— W istocie... kogoś takiego jak ty z całą pewnością bym zapamiętał. — Na moment coś nieokreślonego przemknęło przez twarz mężczyzny. To coś równie szybko znikło, co pojawiło się, lecz zdążyło już zasiać ziarno niepokoju w sercu Harry’ego. Mimowolnie spiął się. Czarne, wpatrzone w niego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a brwi zsunęły, tworząc między sobą głęboką zmarszczkę. — Wracając jednak do tematu naszej rozmowy, to niezmiernie mnie intryguje, jak takiemu gówniarzowi jak ty, udało się przełamać zaklęcia ochronne nałożone na tę rezydencję i to nie posiadając różdżki.  
  
 _Wspaniale, po prostu wspaniale._  
  
Harry zazgrzytał zębami z frustracji. No bo co miał odpowiedzieć, że jest cholernym Harrym Potterem, któremu takie rzeczy po prostu się przydarzają? _Pieprzony Snape, a żeby go tak piekło pochłonęło_ , złorzeczył w myślach. Jak on nienawidził swojego życia. Tego, że z powodu przepowiedni, która zawisła nad nim, jest uważany przez wszystkich za Wybrańca, który ma ocalić świat przed zagładą. Tak naprawdę nawet nie wiedział czy chce cokolwiek ocalić, czy warto kogokolwiek ratować. Może już nawet nie było czego.  
  
 _Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie._  
  
— Nie wiem.  
  
— Nie wiesz?  
  
Wyraz twarzy Snape’a przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę.  
  
— Po prostu — zacisnął dłonie w pięści — nie wiem! Mówię prawdę!  
  
— I ja mam w to uwierzyć?  
  
— Nie musi pan, ale taka _jest_ prawda — odparł, na próżno starając się opanować swój przyspieszony oddech. — Spanikowałem i jedyne o czym w tamtej chwili myślałem, to o wydostaniu się z tego przeklętego miejsca!  
  
Czarne oczy pociemniały.  
  
— Twoje rany...  
  
Harry zamrugał z konsternacją na nieoczekiwaną zmianę tematu, a następnie uciekł wzrokiem w kierunku przygasającego kominka.  
  
— To znaczy? — Jego ciało wyraźnie napięło się niczym struna. — Co z nimi?  
  
— Kto ci je zadał?  
  
Harry otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął. Pokręcił głową, jakby zaprzeczając samemu sobie. Powinien się wściec i wykrzyczeć mężczyźnie w twarz, że z całą pewnością był to Voldemort wraz z całą hordą swoich popleczników, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Nic by to nie dało. Przecież mroczny czarodziej oficjalnie był martwy, przynajmniej w tym czasie. Co się natomiast tyczyło śmierciożerców, to nie miał pewności, czy na jego pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie pojawiały się już jakieś jawne oznaki ich działalności. Musiał się bardziej pilnować i wybadać sytuację. Poza tym nadal odczuwał echo bólu po zaklęciu dolor i nie zamierzał swoim wybuchem złości ponownie prowokować mężczyzny. Raz z całą pewnością mu wystarczył.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia.  
  
— Ostrzegam, jeżeli zamierzasz kłamać mi w żywe oczy...  
  
— Nie kłamię! Nie pamiętam, _OK?!_ — wyrzucił z siebie sfrustrowanym tonem, równocześnie hamując chęć rzucenia w mężczyznę jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem. — Nie pamiętam, jak znalazłem się pod ‘Świńskim Łbem’ i kto doprowadził mnie do — zamachał rękami w akcje desperacji — takiego stanu.  
  
Łapiąc gwałtownie oddech, zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi na baczność, zaciskając dłonie w pieści. Drżał. Snape cofnął się o krok, a jego czarne oczy na moment rozszerzyły się, aby po chwili zwęzić podejrzliwie. A może tylko tak mu się wydawało?  
  
 _Jakim cudem wszystko mogło się tak skomplikować?_  
  
Z rezygnacją ponownie opadł na sofę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Był zmęczony tymi ostatnimi godzinami i skołowany zaistniałą sytuacją. W dodatku jeszcze chwilę temu wzniesiony mur gniewu i nienawiści do Snape’a teraz z hukiem runął, a całe to rozdrażnienie przerodziło się w wzmagającą się w nim wściekłość, lecz o dziwo już nie na Snape’a tylko na samego siebie. To go przerastało. _Dlaczego to zawsze mi muszą się przytrafiać takie rzeczy?_  
  
Przez krótką chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, która została przerwana spokojnym, konwersacyjnym tonem.  
  
— To zmienia postać rzeczy.  
  
Harry skrzywił się na te słowa i rzucił obojętnie:  
  
— Czyżby?  
  
Następnie poderwał głowę. Zamarł, gdy Snape dotknął palcami jego skroni i, nachylając się, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, szepcząc coś cicho.  
  
To był moment.  
  
— Hej! — Zaklęcie zostało przerwane i Harry gwałtownie odchylił się do tyłu lekko zamroczony. — Co ty...  
  
— Zaklęcie za pomocą którego można stwierdzić, czy na kimś zostało użyte obliviate. Dość stare i skomplikowane przez co niezwykle rzadko używane. Jednak śmiem twierdzić, że jedno z bardziej wiarygodnych.  
  
— Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić — syknął ze złością. — Chwila! Ktoś rzucił na mnie...  
  
— Nie — przerwał szybko acz stanowczo, nie zważając na oburzenie w tonie głosu chłopca, i kontynuował: — Wynik jest negatywny. Nikt nie próbował wymazać czy zmodyfikować twoich wspomnień. Również możemy wykluczyć uszkodzenie mózgu. Cokolwiek spowodowało amnezję, z całą pewnością nie było wynikiem urazu mechanicznego czy działania czarnej magii. Już wcześniej przebadałem cię pod tym kątem.  
  
Snape wyprostował się i w zamyśleniu zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Interesujące... Ostatnie, co pamiętasz?  
  
Harry westchnął i uciekł wzrokiem w bok.  
  
Co powinien teraz zrobić, powiedzieć mu? A jeżeli tak, to ile? Merlinie, rozmawiał ze _Snape’em!_ Cholernym śmierciożercą! W dodatku w miarę cywilizowany sposób, oczywiście pominąwszy czarnomagiczne klątwy i ewidentny szantaż. Dlaczego, u licha, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiał trafić akurat na tego faceta? Zresztą... czemu nie, zabrnął w to tak daleko, że nie miał już nic do stracenia. Czyż nie? Przecież odrobina prawdy go nie zabije.  
  
Spojrzał na mężczyznę, tłumiąc w sobie pokłady nienawiści, które do niego czuł, i odparł na tyle szczerze, na ile potrafił:  
  
— Nie jestem pewien.  
  
— Skup się. Każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół może okazać się bardzo istotny.  
  
Tak naprawdę, to nic nie pamiętał. Wszystko było jednym wielkim chaosem. Zamknął jednak oczy i z pewnym wysiłkiem skierował tor swoich myśli do dnia, w którym ocknął się pod gospodą. To pamiętał doskonale, niestety wszystko wcześniejsze skrywała gęsta, nieprzenikniona mgła. Im bardziej w nią brnął, tym większy ogarniał go strach.  
  
— Nie... — Schował twarz w dłoniach, mocno zaciskając powieki. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. — Wystarczy, to bez sensu... _szlag..._  
  
Syknął z bólu, uciskając palcami skronie. Teraz miał całkowitą pewność, że coś uniemożliwia mu dostęp do wspomnień. Dlaczego?  
  
— Trzymaj.  
  
Poczuł przyjemny zapach herbaty, która została mu podsunięta prawie pod sam nos. Zaskoczony podniósł głowę i napotkał dwa czarne węgle, które uważnie mu się przyglądały. Nie było w nich już gniewu czy rozdrażnienia. Teraz te chłodne oczy wyrażały jedynie zainteresowanie.  
  
Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie parującemu napojowi.  
  
— Gdybym chciał cię zabić, to zauważ, że miałem ku temu więcej niż jedną okazję. Poza tym — kontynuował mężczyzna, wykrzywiając wargi w uśmieszku — martwy raczej nie odpowiesz na moje pytania, czy nie mam racji?  
  
Harry parsknął, biorąc do ręki oferowaną filiżankę i zachłannie napił się odrobinę przyjemnie pachnącego wywaru, który od razu rozgrzał go od wewnątrz. Zerknął ostrożnie znad filiżanki w stronę Snape’a. Ten najwyraźniej rozluźnił się nieco w jego obecności, gdyż wreszcie usiadł w fotelu na przeciw, a nie wisiał nad nim niczym nietoperz czyhający na swoją ofiarę. Na to skojarzenie nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który wypłynął na jego usta.  
  
— Lepiej?  
  
— Tak, o wiele — odparł powoli, a następnie dodał łagodnie: — Dziękuję.  
  
Starszy mężczyzna skinął nieznacznie głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Po chwili krępującej ciszy Harry westchnął z lekką irytacją i zapytał:  
  
— Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam? Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, ale bez rezultatu, a im bardziej się staram...  
  
Spojrzał na swoje kolana i zacisnął palce na porcelanowej filiżance.  
  
— Tym bardziej sprawia ci to ból — dokończył za niego Snape. — Obawiam się, że w twoim przypadku mamy do czynienia z mechanizmem wyparcia. Nie straciłeś wspomnień, a jedynie zepchnąłeś je głębiej w podświadomość. To normalna reakcja obronna organizmu na zazwyczaj zbyt wiele negatywnych bodźców na raz. Podejrzewam, że na twoją amnezję miało wpływ to, co ci się przytrafiło.  
  
Merlinie, co też takiego musiało mu się przydarzyć, że aż zapragnął o tym zapomnieć? Poczuł ból w płucach i ponownie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Chciał zaczerpnąć tchu, ale nie potrafił. Dusił się.  
  
Snape z pomrukiem niezadowolenia wstał z fotela i ruszył w kierunku najbliżej stojącej komody. Odsunął jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął dwie fiolki: jedną wypełnioną płynem, a drugą z maścią, która swoją konsystencją przypominała brunatną papkę. Podszedł do młodzieńca i przyklęknął przed nim.  
  
— Uraz najwyraźniej znajduje się na płaszczyźnie psychiki, a to zagadnienie nie leży w dziedzinie mojej wiedzy. Jednak ten problem może poczekać. Teraz: pij — rozkazał, wręczając mu małą fiolkę, wypełnioną niebieskawym płynem o słodkawym zapachu jaśminu. — Zmniejszy pieczenie w płucach i ustabilizuje oddech. Twoje żebra nie zdołały się jeszcze całkowicie zrosnąć i z tego powodu przez jakiś czas będziesz odczuwać niewielki dyskomfort.  
  
Tym razem bez chwili wahania wziął z rąk mężczyzny fiolkę i wypił całą jej zawartość, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie.  
  
— Nie wybrzydzaj — rzucił ostrym tonem mistrz eliksirów. — To nie ma smakować, ma działać.  
  
Harry powstrzymał chęć wywrócenia oczami. Snape był Snapem. W tym czy innym czasie.  
  
Mężczyzna odkręcił tubkę i nabrał odrobinę tej obrzydliwe wyglądającej substancji, rozcierając ją powoli w palcach. W trakcie tego prostego zabiegu jej konsystencja stawała się bardziej spójna i kremowa.  
  
— Rozepnij koszulę — rozkazał i Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — W wyniku twoich bezmyślnych wojaży, rany otworzyły się. — Wskazał na kilka ciemnych smug, które pozostawiła krew wsiąkająca w cienki materiał koszuli. — Jeżeli się nimi nie zajmę, może wdać się zakażenie. Tego chcesz?  
  
Nie, oczywiście, że nie chciał. Jednak świadomość, że mężczyzna będzie go dotykał w tak intymny sposób, wydała mu się dziwnie niepokojąca. Sam nie wiedział skąd nawiedziła go taka myśl, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ona tam była. Ociągając się, sięgnął do guzików koszuli i zaczął powoli je rozpinać. Dotarłszy do końca, nie bez wahania zsunął ją z ramion. W chwili, gdy tylko oceniający wzrok Snape’a spoczął na jego nagim torsie, nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńców zażenowania, które wypłynęły mu na policzki. To było głupie, wstydzić się swojego pokaleczonego ciała akurat przed tym mężczyzną. Tak jakby obchodziła go opinia _tego_ wrednego typa!  
  
Spiął się instynktownie, gdy Snape wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.  
  
Maść w kontakcie z jego rozpaloną gorączką skórą miała właściwości chłodzące i kojące ból. W jednej chwili zapomniał o idiotycznych obawach i z wyraźną ulgą poddał się zaskakująco delikatnym palcom, które w profesjonalny sposób wsmarowywały leczniczą substancję w rozognione rany.  
  
Wypuścił oddech, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje, i spojrzał na Snape’a.  
  
— Chyba powinienem przeprosić — odezwał się po chwili, usiłując ukryć w swoim głosie zdenerwowanie. Odniósł wrażenie, jakby dłonie starszego czarodzieja na krótki moment zawahały się, choć tak naprawdę nie przerwały zabiegu wcierania maści; a przynajmniej takie odniósł wrażenie. Harry uznając milczenie mężczyzny za dobry omen, odzyskał pewność siebie i kontynuował: — Z tego, co wiem, ocalił mi pan życie, a ja nawet nie podziękowałem. Zachowałem się niestosownie. Powinienem... to znaczy... usiłuję powiedzieć, że doceniam i naprawdę jestem wdzięczny za to, co pan dla mnie zrobił.  
  
Snape zabrał dłonie, ponownie nabrał palcami trochę maści, a następnie powrócił do przerwanej czynności.  
  
Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię. No tak, po raz pierwszy w życiu _podziękował_ za coś temu dupkowi, a ten najzwyczajniej w świecie to zbył. A przecież naprawdę był mu wdzięczny za uratowanie życia i sporo go kosztowało, aby się do tego przyznać, zdobyć na szczerość. I to względem kogo? Snape’a, pieprzonego _śmierciożercy_. Paradoks sam w sobie. _Wprost cudownie._  
  
— Masz dokąd pójść? — Tym pytaniem mężczyzna zupełnie go zaskoczył. Harry otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął, gdyż nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Jeszcze nie myślał o tym, co będzie później. Nie miał na to czasu. — Twoje milczenie jest nad wyraz wymowne. — Snape podniósł głowę, hipnotyzując go intensywnością swojego spojrzenia. — Nie masz, mam rację?  
  
 _Cholerny Snape i jego przenikliwość_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Czy on zawsze musiał być o kilka kroków przed nim? _Jak on to robi?_  
  
— Poradzę sobie.  
  
Mężczyzna prychnął na te słowa i Harry zacisnął usta, powstrzymując się od komentarza, który cisnął mu się na język. Nie chciał w żaden sposób rozdrażnić Snape’a i zniszczyć tę wątłą nić porozumienia, która się między nimi chwilowo wytworzyła.  
  
— Nie sądzę, aby włóczenie się po nocy, i to zupełnie bez celu, było rozsądne. Zwłaszcza w twoim obecnym stanie — odparł, a po chwili rzucił krótko, choć nie bez pewnego napięcia w głosie: — Możesz tu zostać.  
  
— Nie potrzebuję _litości._  
  
Zaklął siarczyście w myślach, że też w porę nie ugryzł się w język, lecz na to było już za późno. Nie potrafił powstrzymać wypowiedzianych słów ani gniewu, który wyraźnie w nich rozbrzmiał. Ostatnie czego potrzebował w tej chwili, to aby ktokolwiek się nad nim litował, a już na pewno, aby tą osobą był Snape!  
  
— Wierz mi, litość to ostatnie, co możesz ode mnie uzyskać.  
  
Po tych słowach nastąpiła kolejna niezręczna chwila ciszy, podczas której mierzyli się wzajemnie wzrokiem. Tak, litość, tego słowa z całą pewnością nie było w słowniku śmierciożercy, Harry to wiedział. Jako pierwszy się poddał w ich małej wojnie na spojrzenia i wyrzucił z siebie z irytacją:  
  
— Dlaczego? — Właśnie: _dlaczego?_ Zupełnie nie pojmował motywu, którym kierował się Snape. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spojrzał wyzywająco wprost w te czarne oczy, domagając się odpowiedzi. — Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?  
  
— Wydajesz się jej potrzebować.  
  
 _Pomoc._  
  
Harry nie wytrzymał i wybuchł gorzkim, przytłumionym śmiechem. Ku jego uldze Snape w żaden sposób nie skomentował tego zachowania. Po chwili uspokoił się nieco i wziął głęboki oddech. Czy naprawdę potrzebował pomocy? Nigdy o nią nie prosił. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią był zdany tylko na siebie. Wprawdzie jego przyjaciele wielokrotnie mu pomagali, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zawierzył im swojego życia, przynajmniej nie w pełni. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się polegać wyłącznie na sobie i w najbliższej przyszłości nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Jednak z drugiej strony sytuacja, w której przyszło mu się znaleźć, nie należała do zwyczajnej. Po głębszym zastanowieniu głupotą byłoby odrzucić pomoc Snape’a. Czy on naprawdę się zastanawiał nad ofertą mężczyzny?  
  
— To zły pomysł — wymamrotał w końcu, całkowicie pozbywając się ze swojego głosu gniewu i wcześniejszej irytacji. Tak naprawdę znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, a zdając sobie z tego sprawę, z zawstydzeniem odwrócił głowę. — Tylko bym ci zawadzał.  
  
— W to akurat nie wątpię.  
  
Harry chciał coś odwarknąć, ale zamiast tego syknął z niespodziewanego bólu i napiął instynktownie mięśnie brzucha. Dłoń mężczyzny z wolna podążyła wzdłuż głębokiej rany, przesuwając się spod prawego żebra w kierunku granicy dżinsów, na której się zatrzymała.  
  
— Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale powinieneś być martwy — orzekł beznamiętnym tonem, nie spuszczając wzroku z jątrzącej się jeszcze rany. — Niewątpliwie zagadką jest dla mnie fakt, że pomimo tylu rozległych i głębokich obrażeń ty nadal żyjesz.  
  
— Aż tak było ze mną źle? — zapytał z nieukrywaną ciekawością.  
  
Snape delikatnie, prawie z czułością przesunął palcem po brzegu głębokiego rozcięcia, a następnie przysunął się na tyle blisko, że ich twarze dzieliła teraz niebezpiecznie mała odległość. Harry z zapartym tchem wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Czarne oczy wciągały go w swoją bezkresną głębię i poczuł, że nagle robi mu się gorąco. Nagle twarz Snape’a zadrgała, rozmazując się. Zamrugał gwałtownie i pobladł, gdyż zrozumienie tego, co się z nim działo, napłynęło niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Poderwał się z siedzenia, odsuwając od mężczyzny jak najdalej, i wysyczał wściekle:  
  
— Ty! Dodałeś... Dodałeś mi coś do herbaty!  
  
Wąskie usta Snape’a wykrzywiły się w paskudnym uśmieszku.  
  
Harry próbował wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale cokolwiek mężczyzna mu podał, już zaczęło działać. Nogi same odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i stracił równowagę, bezwładnie lecąc do przodu. Para silnych rąk pochwyciła go w pasie, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Nie będąc dłużej zdolnym walczyć z efektami eliksiru, wymamrotał przekleństwo w szatę Snape’a i zamknął oczy, czując jak ciemność w pełni przejmuje nad nim władzę. 

**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
W jednej chwili każdy mięsień w jego ciele napiął się niczym struna. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a następnie westchnąć z ulgą, gdy wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia z wolna napłynęły do jego świadomości. Naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, wtulając twarz w przyjemnie miękką i ciepłą poduszkę. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać do rzeczywistości, gdyż to oznaczało, że znajdował się w znajomym pokoju, który mieścił się w rezydencji _Snape’a_.  
  
Rozluźnił się nieco, z cichym westchnieniem przeciągnął, i zerknął w kierunku zegara. Wskazówki zawirowały na magicznej tarczy i ustawiły się w za siedem piąta po południu. Uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. No tak, eliksir usypiający. Poczuł konsternację i gniew. Może i potrzebował porządnego snu, ale Snape nie miał prawa użyć na nim eliksiru; nie bez jego wiedzy.  
  
Westchnął z rezygnacją.  
  
Położył się na wznak i założył ręce za głowę, wpatrzył się w sufit. Próbował to sobie jakoś wszystko w miarę poukładać. Przeanalizować na spokojnie wydarzenia sprzed ostatnich kilku dni. _Podróż w czasie._ Wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, a jednak możliwe. Nie żeby zapomniał o incydencie, który miał miejsce na jego trzecim roku, ale wtedy cofnął się jedynie o kilka godzin, a nie lat. W związku z tym pytanie brzmiało: _Co dalej?_ Kolejne i może nawet najważniejsze: _Na jak długo tu utknął?_ W tej chwili te oba nie dawały mu spokoju. Nie było nic ważniejszego niż uzyskanie na nie odpowiedzi, a im szybciej to zrobi, tym lepiej. Nie miał zamiaru zostać w tym czasie dłużej niż to było koniecznie.  
  
Zmrużył oczy, które zaczynały go już piec od intensywnego wpatrywania się w jeden ze znaków runicznych wieńczących sufit. Zdawał się on jarzyć srebrnym blaskiem, tak jakby wiedział, że się na niego patrzy. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Znajomość run nigdy nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną. To Hermiona zwykła się w nich zaczytywać i zawsze entuzjastycznie opowiadała o mocy, która tkwiła w tych dziwacznych dla niego znakach. Uważała, że nie są one dostatecznie doceniane przez innych czarodziei. Cóż, miała rację, on sam raczej polegał na swojej różdżce niż jakiś tam symbolach i związanych z nimi rytuałach.  
  
Zerknął ponownie na zegar. Wskazówki przemieściły się i teraz wskazywały kwadrans po piątej. Z pomrukiem niezadowolenia usiadł na łóżku i przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie: pomięta koszula i dżinsy. Westchnął z niezadowoleniem, ale i z pewną ulgą. Najwyraźniej Snape miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby położyć go do łóżka w ubraniu. Opadł na miękki materac, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Czuł się źle, a z każdą kolejną minutą coraz bardziej bolała go głowa. Może jednak porosi Snape’a o szybką avadę. Przecież nie może mu odmówić tej małej przysługi, w końcu to pieprzony morderca bez skrupułów. Jedno zaklęcie niewybaczalne więcej w życiorysie różnicy mu raczej nie zrobi.  
  
Snape.  
  
No właśnie, odkładanie tego w nieskończoność nie miało sensu. Przecież był Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, i który teraz – jak zawsze zresztą – musi stawić czoło największemu wrogowi: _przeznaczeniu._ A tak się złożyło, że tym _przeznaczeniem_ było spotkanie twarzą w twarz ze Snape’em. Zacisnął usta z determinacją, jakiej od dawana w sobie nie czuł. Uda się, na pewno. Musi tylko pamiętać, że to on, _Harry_ , ma nad tym mężczyzną przewagę. Zna go i wie czego może się po nim spodziewać. Musi jedynie tę wiedzę odpowiednio wykorzystać i...  
  
 _Kogo staram się oszukać?_  
  
Zachichotał nerwowo, pocierając palcami nasadę nosa.  
  
 _Snape...Pieprzony śmierciożerca._  
  
Z rezygnacją wstał z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Zsunął z ramion koszulę i spojrzał na swoje pokaleczone ciało. Zaaplikowana maść zadziałała. Rany przybladły. Miał świadomość, że wyleczenie tych głębszych z całą pewnością zajmie trochę czasu. Dotknął jednej z nich. Tej która wczorajszej nocy sprawiła mu najwięcej bólu. Zaczynała się tuż pod ostatnim żebrem – z prawego boku – i ciągnęła w kierunku pachwiny. Proste, na tyle głębokie cięcie, aby człowiek mógł się powoli wykrwawić. Co mu się, na Merlina, przytrafiło? Czy jego obecny stan fizyczny miał coś wspólnego z Voldemortem? Niech to szlag, dlaczego pamiętał wszystko oprócz tego, jak się tu znalazł. Nawet nie umiał powiedzieć, czy stracił sekundy, minuty, godziny... czy może dni ze swojego życia.  
  
Spojrzał w lustro w zamyśleniu.  
  
— Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej — rzekło jego odbicie.  
  
Harry pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech, doskonale wyłapując ostrożność w tonie wypowiedzianych do niego słów. Lustro, posiadając pewną osobowość nadaną mu przez swojego stwórcę, musiało zapamiętać ich ostatnie, zresztą niezbyt miłe spotkanie.  
  
— Dziękuję — odparł, sięgając po szczoteczkę.  
  
Postać z lustra w milczeniu skinęła głową i na powrót stała się jedynie jego odbiciem.  
  
Harry szybko uporał się z poranną toaletą. Nawet wiecznie sterczące włosy wydawały się być bardziej uległe niż zazwyczaj, dzięki czemu zaoszczędził czas i wysiłek w ich poskromieniu. Nagle wszystko zrobiło się takie dziwne. Przeniósł się w czasie, znalazł w rezydencji Snape’a, w jego łazience, ze szczoteczką w ręce...  
  
Zacisnął usta w cienką linię.  
  
 _Dosyć!_ Musi przestać walczyć. Jest tu i teraz, więc jedyne co mu pozostaje, to dostosować się do zaistniałej sytuacji. Reszta jakoś sama się rozwiąże.  
  
Jedno szybkie zaklęcie i doprowadził swoją koszulę w miarę do jakiego takiego stanu używalności. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie znaleźć Snape’a. Według jego przypuszczeń mężczyzna powinien znajdować się w salonie i to było pierwsze logiczne miejsce, w które postanowił się udać.  
  
Za dnia korytarz wydawał się równie mroczny i tajemniczy, co nocą. Nie posiadał żadnych okiennic. Jedynym źródłem światła były miedziane lichtarze, których płomienie zaskakująco skutecznie rozpraszały mrok. Zadrżał, czując chłód bijący od kamiennych ścian. Ten korytarz był jakiś dziwny. Wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale teraz... Dotknął palcami zimnego kamienia i zmarszczył brwi, czując po chwili niewielkie mrowienie przebiegające wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Cofnął rękę. To osobliwe zjawisko wywołało w nim ciekawość, jak i nieokreślony smutek.  
  
Podekscytowany przyjrzał się teraz uważniej ciągnącym się rzędem obrazom czarodziei, którzy zdawali się zastygnąć w swoich ramach w grobowym milczeniu. Jedynie ich oczy wydawały się śledzić każdy jego krok. Chłodne spojrzenia, na bladych twarzach wyrażających jedynie znudzenie i pogardę, przyprawiały go o gęsią skórkę. Odwrócił wzrok i pospiesznie skierował się w kierunku krętych schodów. Tak, zdecydowanie w tym korytarzu było coś niepokojącego. Będzie musiał zapamiętać, aby później zapytać o to Snape’a.  
  
Zszedł kilka stopni i uśmiechnął się, czując przyjemne ciepło na twarzy. Przez wysokie okiennice wpadały promienie chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca. Oparł się dłońmi o parapet i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, zaczerpując świeżego powietrza. Przed nim rozpościerał się bajeczny widok na porośnięte polnymi kwiatami wzgórza. W oddali zza wierzchołkami wysokich drzew – tworzących linię lasu – wznosiły się skaliste góry. To miejsce było prawdziwą oazą ciszy i spokoju.  
  
Po chwili ruszył schodami na niższe piętro, kierując swoje kroki wprost do salonu. Pełen wahania zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Pchnął je lekko, gdyż już były nieznacznie uchylone, i wszedł ostrożnie do środka. Omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Nie było nikogo. W pewnym stopniu rozczarowany, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, podszedł do ławy i przystanął. Na blacie leżał kawałek szarego pergaminu, na którym widniało odręczne lekko pochyłe pismo Snape’a. Sięgnął po notkę i zmarszczył czoło. Wraz z ostatnim przeczytanym słowem wyraz zaciętości, który malował się na jego twarzy, ustąpił zwykłej irytacji. Prychnął i opadł z rezygnacją na sofę, zatapiając zamyślone spojrzenie w kominku, w którym spokojnie płonął ogień. Skrawek pergaminu wysunął się spomiędzy jego palców, upadając na dywan.  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
— Severusie, od chwili przybycia do tej — Lucjusz skrzywił się z niesmakiem, jakby kosztował wyjątkowo kwaśną cytrynę — _mugolskiej_ restauracji, co chcę zaznaczyć było twoim pomysłem, zdajesz się mnie ignorować.  
  
Snape zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Skąd ten pomysł, Lucjuszu — odparł zjadliwie. — Przecież nie mam powodu, aby to robić, a może jednak mam?  
  
— Wypominasz mi tamten wieczór?  
  
— A jak sądzisz? — odparował, cedząc słowa przez zęby. — Dobrze wiesz, że cenię sobie mój czas, a _ty_ nie raczyłeś się pojawić.  
  
Malfoy wywrócił oczami.  
  
— To było trzy dni temu i o ile pamięć mnie nie myli — nonszalancko oparł się o oparcie krzesła — już wyjaśniłem ci powód mojej nieobecności.  
  
— W rzeczy samej — przyznał chłodno, obracając bezmyślnie szklane naczynie pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. — Wykwintna kolacja w posiadłości samego ministra magii: Korneliusza Knota. — Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, wymawiając nazwisko czarodzieja, który rok temu przejął stanowisko po Milicencie Bagnold*. — Doprawdy, niewątpliwy zaszczyt.  
  
— Nie bądź cyniczny, Severusie. Muszę dbać o swój wizerunek — odrzekł beznamiętnym tonem. — Korneliusz Knot, i tu muszę się z tobą zgodzić, jest zapatrzonym w siebie głupcem, który posiada niespotykaną umiejętność negacji wszystkiego, co akurat nie jest po jego myśli. Dzięki temu okazjonalne utwierdzanie go w błędnych przeświadczeniach jest dziecinnie proste.  
  
— A ty z tej sposobności ochoczo korzystasz.  
  
— Naturalnie. — Uniósł kącik ust w półuśmiechu. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że przepuściłbym taką okazję. Zwłaszcza, że te ostatnie lata nie były dla nikogo łaskawe, a już w szczególności dla _nas._ Wielu, i to bezpowrotnie, straciło swoje pozycje w świecie czarodziejskim, jak i szacunek. W chwili, gdy ten chłopak sprawił, że Czarny Pan…  
  
— Milcz! — syknął ostrzegawczo Snape, odkładając kielich z większym impetem niż zamierzał. Szkło zadźwięczało w kontakcie z gładkim blatem stolika, co tylko spowodowało, że w ich kierunku spojrzało kilka zaciekawionych par oczu. Snape z rozdrażnieniem zazgrzytał zębami i zniżył głos do szeptu: — O tym się _głośno_ nie mówi.  
  
— Czy aby nie jesteś zbytnim paranoikiem?  
  
— Dzięki temu nadal żyję.  
  
Lucjusz zaśmiał się miękko z wyuczoną kurtuazją.  
  
— Wybacz, Severusie — odrzekł z fałszywą skruchą w głosie. — Po tylu latach wydawałoby się, że najwyższy czas porzucić tę farsę, którą ciągniesz. Nie sądzisz?  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Lucjuszu.  
  
— W rzeczy samej, nie masz — odparł z rozbawieniem. — Cały ty, Severusie... ale w porządku, przecież nie nalegałeś na to spotkanie, aby wspominać stare dobre czasy, mam rację?  
  
Snape odchylił się do tyłu.  
  
— To prawda — rzucił chłodno i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza niewielki kawałek pergaminu. — Sprawdzisz to dla mnie.  
  
Lucjusz wziął z jego ręki pergamin i zmarszczył czoło.  
  
— Niby czemu mam wyświadczyć ci tę przysługę?  
  
— Zrobisz to, — odparł Snape, wstając z miejsca — gdyż _ja_ tak mówię.  
  
Po tych słowach rzucił na stół kilka banknotów i, skinąwszy głową na pożegnanie swojemu rozmówcy, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
  
Lucjusz odprowadził go wzrokiem pełnym poirytowania i nienawiści. Spojrzał ponownie na notkę, a następnie zmiął ją ze złością i wrzucił do pustego kielicha. Nakrył szklane naczynie prawą dłonią i znajdujący się w nim pergamin zajął się ogniem, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet drobiny popiołu.  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Im dalej brnął w tekst tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że poziom nauczania Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie był lub nawet i nadal jest żałośnie niski. Połowy z tego co teraz czytał nie potrafił zrozumieć, a co dopiero zastosować w praktyce przytoczonych zaklęć, nie mówiąc już o przeciwzaklęciach. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że książka była na tyle interesująca, że pochłonęła go całkowicie. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem chciał więcej, a wyjaśnienia w niej zawarte nie były jednak na tyle jasne i szczegółowe, aby zaspokoić jego ciekawość. Czy właśnie na tym polegała czarna magia? Wciągała ofiarę w swoje zdradzieckie sidła, oferując wiedzę, której tak naprawdę niemożnością było osiągnąć?  
  
Miękko zamknął książkę i spojrzał w zamyśleniu na kominek, w którym ogień pomału zaczynał dogasać.  
  
Czarna magia nie ograniczała się tylko do trzech niewybaczalnych. Wiedział to już od dawna, ale... Zacisnął palce na twardej okładce. Znał wszystkie trzy, wszystkich trzech doświadczył i sam je również rzucił. Choć każde o innym przeznaczeniu, to i tak niosły ze sobą jedno wspólne uczucie – satysfakcję. To właśnie ona wypełniała go za każdym razem, gdy unosił różdżkę i otwierał usta, aby wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Za każdym kolejnym razem było mu łatwiej... łatwiej zatracić się w tym uczuciu. A może już się zatracił? Gdyby nie Voldemort wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej, wszystko...  
  
— Zastanawiałem się — Harry gwałtownie poderwał się z sofy i książka z jego kolan zsunęła się na dywan — czy po powrocie jeszcze cię tu zastanę.  
  
Z szybko bijącym sercem spojrzał w kierunku szerokich drzwi salonowych, o których framugę opierał się Snape, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
  
— Ja... to znaczy — poruszył się nerwowo — sądziłem, że mogę...  
  
Spuścił głowę, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
  
— Głupi chłopak — rzucił mężczyzna z lekkim rozdrażnieniem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Po chwili jego wąskie wargi wykrzywił uśmiech. — Zawsze mogłeś uciec.  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Przeszło mi to przez myśl — wyznał całkiem szczerze.  
  
W czarnych oczach coś zamigotało i Harry mógł przysiąc, że tym czymś było rozbawienie.  
  
— W rzeczy samej, wydajesz się mieć w tym sporą praktykę.  
  
Na tę uwagę Harry mimowolnie zarumienił się. Snape nawet nie wiedział ile w tym stwierdzeniu miał racji. Całe życie przed czymś uciekał i zaczynał być w tym już całkiem niezły.  
  
— Tak, jasne — wydusił z siebie, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. — Pewnie... pewnie i tak byś mnie znalazł.  
  
— Miałbym kolejny raz tracić na ciebie czas? Nie wydaje mi się. — Kpina i chłód w głosie mężczyzny sprawił, że Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Dlaczego te słowa go zabolały? Nie powinny, a jednak. Snape podszedł do niego i pochylił się, podniósł z dywanu książkę. Zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się okładce. — Widzę, że trafiłeś do biblioteki. Na przyszłość jednak postaraj się nie ruszać tych książek, które są zabezpieczone zaklęciami ochronnymi. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy mnie nie ma w pobliżu. Nie wszystkie pozycje są bezpieczne, nie mówiąc już o ich legalności.  
  
Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę z konsternacją.  
  
— Ale ta nie była zabezpieczona.  
  
Snape ostrożnie odłożył książkę na blat ławy.  
  
— Całkiem możliwe, że ostatnio mogłem ją czytać i nie ponowiłem odpowiednich zaklęć. Z reguły rzadko miewam gości.  
  
Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął mały pakunek, który bez słowa wcisnął chłopakowi do ręki. Niewielka paczka po dotknięciu końcem różdżki znacznie się powiększyła.  
  
— Nowe ubrania — wyjaśnił sucho na nieme pytanie w oczach chłopaka. — Te łachmany, które obecnie masz na sobie nadają się jedynie do spalenia. Przebierz się i wróć tu równo za godzinę. Mamy kilka spraw do omówienia w związku z twoim pobytem tutaj.  
  
Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Zamiast tego skinął tylko głową i puścił się biegiem do _swojego_ pokoju.  
  
Snape ponownie spojrzał na książkę i zmarszczył brwi. Dotknął końcem różdżki twardej okładki, szepcząc inkantację. Książka rozjarzyła się na niebieski kolor. Zaklęcia ochronne na nią rzucone nadal znajdowały się na swoim miejscu, nic nie wskazywało na to, aby w jakikolwiek sposób zostały naruszone.

**...............................................................................................**  
 **_*Infligo_ ** _(wbić, wyrządzić szkodę) – zaklęcie z dziedziny czarnej magii. Jedno z bardziej niebezpiecznych i w skrajnych przypadkach mogących spowodować śmierć. W chwili rzucenia, zostawia widoczne ślady na ciele ofiary w postaci ran wlotowych, a przy naprawdę dużej mocy magicznej rzucającego, jak również i wylotowych. Objawy, jak w przypadku wbicia w ciało ostrego, metalowego przedmiotu. Przy szybkiej reakcji magomedycznej możliwość całkowitego naprawienia wyrządzonych przez zaklęcie szkód; szczególnie narażone są mięśnie._

**_*Culter_ ** _(nóż) – klątwa z dziedziny czarnej magii, której efekt jest wyraźnie widoczny na ciele ofiary. Pozostawia na ciele głębokie lub płytkie rany cięte. Ich głębokość zależy od siły magicznej rzuconego zaklęcia. Są dość trudne do gojenia i ich wyleczenie wymaga trochę czasu. W połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami torturującymi powoduje silny ból i większe uwrażliwienie ciała (to zaklęcie pojawiło się w ‘Skradzionych Chwilach’)._ ****

**_*Flammae adnihilo_ ** _(płomienie unicestwienia) – bardzo stare i potężne zaklęcie, obecnie nieużywanie. Odnalezione przez Harry’ego w jednej z ksiąg należących do Salazara Slytherina, pozostawionych w Komnacie Tajemnic._ ****

**_*Drzewo sosnowe_ ** _— różdżka zrobiona z tego drzewa jest idealna do rzucania potężnych  zaklęć uzdrawiających. Symbolizuje nowy początek i odrodzenie, a nawet nieśmiertelność._ ****

**_*Zamienienie szklanych odłamków w drobny piasek_ ** _– spotkaliście się z tym zaklęciem w ‘HP i Zakon Feniksa’. Dumbledore rzucił je w Ministerstwie Magii podczas starcia z Voldemortem (przynajmniej tak było w filmie, nie pamiętam jak to zostało opisane w książce). To tak dla przypomnienia._

**_*Dolor_ ** _(ból) – zaklęcie z dziedziny czarnej magii. Powoduje silny ból wskazanej przez różdżkę części ciała ofiary. Nie pozostawia trwałych śladów i jest stosowane przy torturach. Posiada limit czasowy do dziesięciu sekund (w zależności od mocy magicznej czarodzieja, który je rzuca) i użyte, nie może zostać przerwane (wykorzystałam to zaklęcie w ‘Iluzjoniście’)._

**_*Propellere_ ** _(odrzucać, odpychać) –  zaklęcie o znaczniej mocy, działające na zasadzie fali uderzeniowej. Jego siła odrzuca napastnika na sporą odległość. Jest ono mało praktyczne i najczęściej używa się go w połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami lub w walce grupowej, gdyż z łatwością przełamuje słabsze tarcze ochronne, odsłaniając przeciwnika (Noctem, dzięki za pomoc w jego stworzeniu, moja łacina jest fatalna ^.^’)._ ****

**_*Milicenta Bagnold_ ** _— sprawowała funkcję ministra magii do 1990 r., podczas I wojny z Voldemortem, później zrezygnowała z urzędu, przechodząc na emeryturę (zgodnie z kanonem HP)._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. FRUSTRACJE**   
  
  
**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**   
  
_To ciągłe uciekanie i ukrywanie się przed światem doprowadzało go do szału. Chciał działać, zrobić wreszcie coś, co choć trochę przybliżyłoby go do zniszczenia Voldemorta i tym samym zakończenia wojny. Zamiast tego tkwił w chylącym się ku ruinie budynku, usytuowanym z dala od świata magii, gdzieś w mugolskiej części Londynu, w niewielkim pokoju na drugim piętrze, gdzie chwilowo znalazł azyl. Cuchnęło w nim zgnilizną, a farba wraz z tynkiem odchodziła od ścian wielkimi płatami._ _  
  
Przetarł oczy, prostując się na krześle.  
  
Przy starej, praktycznie już antycznej lampie naftowej spędził ostatnie dwie noce, przeglądając zakurzone księgi oraz przyniszczone przez czas zwoje. Szukał wskazówek, czegokolwiek, co naprowadziłoby go na ślad kolejnych horkruksów lub wskazało jakiś sposób na bezpieczne ich zniszczenie. Wprawdzie jeszcze nie potrafił powiedzieć czym owe artefakty były, ale informacje, które już uzyskał od Dumbledore’a, dały mu solidny punkt zaczepienia – założyciele Hogwartu, coś, co kiedyś do nich należało i było jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Ta wiedza pozwalała mu znacznie zawęzić pole poszukiwań, choć nie na tyle, na ile by sobie tego życzył.   
  
Z frustracją zatrzasnął ciężką księgę i odsunął ją od siebie. _  
  
**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**   
  
Wytarł pot z czoła, a następnie sięgnął dłonią do małych guzików koszuli, aby odpiąć kolejne trzy począwszy od samej góry. Wprawdzie Snape jeszcze zakazał mu wystawiać ran na światło słoneczne, ale postanowił zaryzykować, gdyż upał był nie do zniesienia. Nawet wiekowy buk, pod którym rozłożył się wygodnie, nie dawał dostatecznie dużo cienia, aby ochronić go przed letnim słońcem; promienie z łatwością przedzierały się przez koronę drzewa, migocząc pomiędzy rzadkimi liśćmi.   
  
Zmęczony oparł się o pień i odłożył czytaną książkę na trawę. Cisza i spokój. Zamknął oczy, czując jak z wolna ogarnia go senność. Nim jednak zdołała pochłonąć go na dobre, zerwał się gwałtownie i rozejrzał czujnie wokół siebie. Serce w piersi zabiło mu znacznie szybciej. Nikogo jednak nie dostrzegł, a przecież mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze parę sekund temu ktoś lub coś znajdowało się nieopodal niego. Na tyle blisko, aby wzbudzić w nim nagłe poczucie zagrożenia. Z wolna opuścił różdżkę i potarł nerwowo skronie. Musiało mu się wydawać. Pewnie od tego ciągłego uciekania i oglądania się za siebie stał się zbyt przewrażliwiony i teraz wszędzie dostrzegał potencjalne zagrożenie.   
  
— Paranoik ze mnie — mruknął do siebie, chowając różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. — To pewnie przez ten upał.   
  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając w słońce. Przecież znajdował się w przeszłości. Nikt celowo nie nastawał na jego życie. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, powinien wykorzystać ten czas, aby odrobinę odetchnąć od prześladujących go w snach wizji wojny i ludzkiego cierpienia. Cóż, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w całej tej dziwnej sytuacji, która mu się przytrafiła, odkrył jednak coś pozytywnego. Te ostatnie dni, pełne spokoju i braku widma Voldemorta za plecami, pomogły mu odzyskać stabilność fizyczną, jak i psychiczną, a niewątpliwie tego potrzebował. Już od dłuższego czasu nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany i wypoczęty.   
  
— Wilson!   
  
Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Rozgniewany mistrz eliksirów szybkim krokiem zmierzał w jego kierunku. Widok mężczyzny odrobinę go zaskoczył, gdyż z rana Snape oznajmił mu, że z polecenia dyrektora najprawdopodobniej dzisiejszy wieczór będzie musiał spędzić w Hogwarcie. Próba wyciągnięcia czegoś więcej z mężczyzny spełzła na niczym, co było do przewidzenia.   
  
— E... czy nie miałeś wrócić dopiero jutro? — zapytał zaskoczony, a widząc zaciskające się usta mężczyzny, dodał: — Coś się stało?   
  
— Nie. Poszło znacznie szybciej niż myślałem — odparł zdawkowo i gładko zmieniając temat, zapytał: — Co ja ci mówiłem na temat ran?   
  
— Że nadmiar ciepła spowolni ich gojenie, a wystawianie maści na działanie promieni słonecznych może znacznie zniwelować jej działanie lecznicze.   
  
Odpowiedź praktycznie wyrecytował na jednym wdechu, nie spuszczając wzroku z wwiercających się w niego czarnych oczu.   
  
— Dokładnie — syknął Snape i dodał z niezadowoleniem: — W takim razie powiedz mi, czego z tego co powiedziałem, nie zrozumiałeś?   
  
— Och daj już spokój i przestań traktować mnie jak małe dziecko — obruszył się, a widząc, że Snape zamierza coś powiedzieć, dodał nie bez nuty rozdrażnienia w głosie: — Czy też jak jednego ze swoich studentów, gdyż również i nim nie jestem.   
  
— Co do ostatniego, to dziękuję za to Merlinowi — odparł szyderczo Snape, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zmrużył oczy. — Okazuje się, że wykazujesz o wiele większy talent w dziedzinie destrukcji niż kreatywności, o czym doskonale świadczy twoja wczorajsza spektakularna porażka w laboratorium.   
  
Harry przewrócił oczami, nie zważając na to, że to było dość dziecinne zachowanie z jego strony. Sięgnął do guzików, aby zapiąć koszulę, którą miał całkowicie rozpiętą – kiedy to zrobił, nie miał pojęcia, najwidoczniej upał wpłynął również i na jego samokontrolę.   
  
— Uprzedzałem, że eliksiry nie są moją najmocniejszą stroną.   
  
— To mało powiedziane.   
  
— Poza tym mogłeś mnie uprzedzić — odciął się i zapiął ostatni guzik koszuli. — Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że po dodaniu kolca jeżanki* eliksir eksploduje. Nigdzie nie pisało, że może dojść do tak gwałtownej reakcji. I tak, wiem — uprzedził Snape’a, który zamierzał mu przerwać — że zazwyczaj wywar zawierający sproszkowany róg dwurożca _jest_ niestabilny i mogłem to przewidzieć.   
  
Doskonale pamiętał ten wczorajszy, feralny eliksir rozgrzewający, który dość niespodziewanie eksplodował po dodaniu tego nieszczęsnego składnika. Za karę musiał pozbyć się zniszczonej mikstury, a to wcale nie było takie łatwe. Trzy godziny spędził na usuwaniu lepkiej mazi, która za żadne skarby świata nie chciała się oderwać od blatu i kamiennych płytek podłogi, na której w dość efektowny sposób wylądowała. Nie wspomniawszy już o pozbyciu się jej z wnętrza miedzianego kociołka, z którym jakimś cudem weszła w reakcję.   
  
Harry westchnął w duchu z rezygnacją.   
  
Tak naprawdę nie mógł mieć pretensji do Snape’a, przecież zgodził się pomagać mu w laboratorium, a to był jeden z warunków, aby mógł zostać w jego rezydencji. Oczywiście było też kilka innych, mniej lub bardziej irytujących, na które również musiał przystać. Z resztą nie potrafił odmówić, nie po tym jak Snape z własnej woli dał mu dach nad głową i zaopatrzył w nowe ubrania. To samo w sobie było dla Harry’ego szokiem. Jednak ta nieoczekiwana _troska_ ze strony mężczyzny nie zmniejszyła niechęci, którą do niego czuł. Nadal go nienawidził. Tylko że teraz, w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł, musiał być ostrożny w słowach, jak i czynach. Musiał grać zagubionego dzieciaka, który po jakimś traumatycznym przeżyciu stracił pamięć, co znów nie było takie trudne, zważywszy że nie odbiegało to zbytnio od prawdy.   
  
— Niby to miała być moja wina?   
  
Snape zmierzył go spojrzeniem, które doskonale znał z zajęć eliksirów: zimnym i drwiącym.   
  
— Nie, nie to miałem na myśli — odparł Harry pojednawczo, nie chcąc rozpoczynać kłótni z mężczyzną, który z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się być już i tak wystarczająco wzburzony. Co takiego się wydarzyło w Hogwarcie? Jakie niewdzięczne zadanie zostało mu powierzone przez Dumbledore’a? To było zagadką. — Wiem, gdzie popełniłem błąd. Każdy eliksir po dodaniu tego kolca należy wpierw nieco ostudzić nim przejdzie się do kolejnego kroku. Na przyszłość postaram się być bardziej uważny.   
  
Snape zmrużył oczy, a następnie dodał łagodniejszym tonem:   
  
— Wracaj do rezydencji. Zamówione przeze mnie ingrediencje zostały przed chwilą dostarczone. Trzeba sprawdzić czy nic nie zostało uszkodzone, a następnie posegregować je alfabetycznie. Większość z nich trudno jest dostać, a co za tym idzie: są cenne i delikatne. Postaraj się niczego nie zmarnować.   
  
Harry ściągnął brwi.   
  
— Oczywiście profesorze.   
  
Pochylił się, aby podnieść książkę, a następnie ruszył w kierunku rezydencji, nie oglądając się za siebie.   
  
**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**   
  
Lucjusz Malfoy siedział za mahoniowym biurkiem i wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w antyczny zegar. Wysoki na dwa metry i szeroki na pół metra wydawał się być jedyną rzeczą godną uwagi w pomieszczeniu, które jak na gabinet kogoś pochodzącego z arystokracji było zdecydowanie zbyt skromnie umeblowane: drewniana podłoga, zgniłozielony dywan zajmujący jedną trzecią jej powierzchni, w kącie wąski regał z kilkoma książkami, których okładki pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, i szary fotel z wąskim podnóżkiem.   
  
Mężczyzna w pewnym momencie drgnął, odwrócił wzrok od tarczy zegara, i spojrzał na leżący przed nim dziennik. Wyglądał na bardzo stary, gdyż jego strony, choć niezapisane, były już lekko pożółkłe i nosiły ślady użytkowania. Przekartkował go od niechcenia. Następnie odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, stukając palcami w tylną okładkę dziennika. U samego dołu, na ciemnej i wytartej skórze, znajdował się wyblakły napis: Tom Marvolo Riddle.   
  
**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**   
  
Uporanie się z dostarczonymi składnikami nie było łatwym zadaniem. Niektóre z nich widział pierwszy raz na oczy. Nawet schludnie wykaligrafowane nazwy widniejące na etykietkach niewiele mu mówiły o ich zastosowaniu czy sposobie przechowywania. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał wspomóc się podręcznikami do eliksirów, aby nie popełnić błędu podczas segregacji ingrediencji czy w sposobie ich zabezpieczenia.   
  
Teraz, po ukończeniu pracy, siedział w salonie i mechanicznie mieszał herbatę, kolejny już raz zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobił, przyjmując pomoc od mężczyzny. Nie ufali sobie i podejrzewał, że wcześniej czy później pozabijają się nawzajem. To nie mogło się udać. Ponadto nadal czuł się oszukany z powodu eliksiru nasennego, którym – bez jego wiedzy – napoił go mężczyzna. Westchnął w duchu, nie odrywając wzroku od filiżanki. Cukier w niej już dawno się rozpuścił.   
  
— No wyrzuć to z siebie.   
  
Harry drgnął zaskoczony, łyżeczka uderzyła o porcelanę. Odłożył ją na spodek i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który spokojnie popijał swoją herbatę, przyglądając mu się w oczekiwaniu. Wydawał się przy tym być całkowicie zrelaksowany. _Cholerny, pewny siebie dupek_ , przemknęło Harry’emu przez myśl. Ten jego spokój i opanowanie doprowadzały go do szału. Jednak już wystarczająco długo zwlekał, musiał wiedzieć, miał zbyt wiele pytań, które przez kilka ostatnich dni bał się mu zadać. Teraz nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Może jedyna zważywszy na to, że facet nie należał do rozmownych. Wziął głęboki oddech i wypalił ni to pytaniem ni stwierdzeniem, nie potrafiąc ukryć wyrzutu w głosie:   
  
— Jak mogłeś mi podać eliksir usypiający.   
  
Mężczyzna uniósł prawą brew. Ostrożnie odstawił pustą filiżankę na blat ławy, a następnie rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu.   
  
— Ach, więc o to chodzi. Sądziłem, że… zresztą nieważne. — Założył nogę na nogę, nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez cały ten czas nie dawało ci to spokoju?   
  
— Nie można ot tak usypiać ludzi.   
  
— Twój organizm znajdował się na granicy wytrzymałości i potrzebował czasu na regenerację, nie wspominając już o wyczerpaniu magicznym. Sen jedynie przyspiesza proces leczenia.   
  
Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię.   
  
— To nie zmienia faktu, że powinieneś mi powiedzieć, uprzedzić.   
  
— Po pierwsze, nic nie musiałem, a po drugie, sam sobie jesteś winny. — Kącik ust Snape’a uniósł się nieznacznie. — Niech to będzie dla ciebie lekcją, że nie powinieneś brać, a tym bardziej kosztować czegoś, nie upewniwszy się wcześniej, że nie jest to zatrute.   
  
— Uratowałeś mi życie — odparł z frustracją Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Sądziłem, że już przez samo to mogę ci zaufać.   
  
— Zaufać? — Snape parsknął i przechylił lekko głowę, jego czarne oczy pociemniały. — Nawet teraz mi nie ufasz, mam rację? Ośmielę się nawet pójść o krok dalej w moich domysłach i stwierdzić, że z jakiegoś powodu mnie nienawi…   
  
— Nikomu nie ufam! — krzyknął z gniewem, a następnie spojrzał na Snape’a z niepokojem, przeklinając w duchu swój nagły wybuch. _„Nienawidzisz... z jakiegoś powodu... mnie nienawidzisz...”_ Czyżby był tak złym aktorem? _Szlag!_ Uciekł wzrokiem w stronę kominka i siląc się na spokój, dodał znacznie łagodniej: — Po tym, co się wydarzyło... nikomu nie ufam, ty nie stanowisz wyjątku.   
  
Snape zmrużył oczy.   
  
— Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, skoro spędzimy w swoim towarzystwie znacznie więcej czasu, niż początkowo zakładałem. Ufność nie leży w mojej naturze i, jak widzę, w twojej również. Jednak ta mała niedogodność nie powinna przeszkodzić nam w wypracowaniu pewnego rodzaju kompromisu, którym jest wzajemna tolerancja i szacunek. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że czegoś mi nie mówisz i nim zaczniesz zaprzeczać, wiedz, że nie potrzebuję uciekać się do legilimencji, aby to stwierdzić.   
  
— Ja nie...   
  
— Na pewno chcesz kłamać? — Ton głosu Snape’a mroził i Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. — Tak też myślałem. Na chwilę obecną nie zamierzam drążyć tego tematu, ale _jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba_ wrócimy do niego przy innej okazji, nie miej co do tego wątpliwości. — Harry uparcie milczał, próbując się powstrzymać od cisnącego mu się na usta komentarza i patrzenia starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Snape skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem i dodał: — Zmieniając temat… choć nie pytałeś, to z pewnością ucieszy cię wiadomość, że młodzieńcowi, którego tamtej nocy pozbawiłeś przytomności, nic groźnego się nie stało. Pamięć bywa zawodna, toteż nie sądzę, aby ten mały incydent dłużej zaprzątał mu głowę.   
  
Harry spojrzał na niego z konsternacją. _Jaki młodzieniec?_ _O czym on, na Merlina, ...?_ Nagle przed oczami stanęła mu owa noc i moment, gdy swoją magią posłał postać – której twarzy za nic w świecie nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć – wprost na drzewo. To musiał być ten młody czarodziej, o którym mówił Snape. _Szlag_ , jęknął w duchu, _przecież mogłem go zabić._   
  
— Po prostu super — powiedział, pocierając palcami skronie. — Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem.   
  
— Tak też podejrzewałem, co jest całkiem usprawiedliwione, zważywszy na twój ówczesny stan.   
  
— To mnie wcale nie usprawiedliwia, mogłem go niechcący zabić! — warknął zły, że ponownie chce się go pozbawić poczucia odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Zupełnie jak zwykli to robić: Dumbledore, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, jego przyjaciele… _„To nie twoja wina”_ , powtarzali, _„Nie mogłeś nic zrobić”_ , pocieszali, _„Nie zadręczaj się, za to odpowiada Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać”_ , tyle razy już słyszał te słowa, że zdążył je znienawidzić. Uspokoił się nieco, widząc zaskoczony a zarazem zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy Snape’a. Westchnął i zapytał: — Mówiłeś coś o pamięci... użyłeś obliviate?   
  
— Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Nie było też czasu na wzywanie aurorów czy magomedyków, co z całą pewnością zaoszczędziłoby mi sporo fatygi. Z drugiej strony wydało mi się, że wolałbyś nie mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.   
  
Harry przytaknął skinieniem głowy i zamyślił się. Wprawdzie nikogo jeszcze nie zabił, ale czy przypadkiem nie wpłynął znacząco na działania innych? Snape’a... chociażby? Tego młodzieńca? Czy też opryszków, którzy zaatakowali go na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu? A może jego pojawienie się w tym czasie nie było przypadkowe. W takim razie... jak daleko może się posunąć w swoich działaniach, aby nie zniszczyć świata, który zna?   
  
— Powinieneś mnie tam zostawić — odparł po chwili milczenia, czując pierwsze oznaki migreny. — Pozwolić umrzeć.   
  
Snape spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem.   
  
— Tak śpieszno ci umierać?   
  
— Nie, nie o to chodzi — zaprzeczył z zakłopotaniem. Nerwowym gestem odgarnął włosy z czoła. — Ludzie... ludzie giną z mojego powodu lub spotyka ich coś złego. Można powiedzieć, że ciąży nade mną jakieś cholerne fatum i lepiej dla ciebie, abym...   
  
— Daruj sobie ten melodramatyzm, gdyż nie po to ocaliłem ci życie, tracąc przy tym swój cenny czas i energię, aby teraz wysłuchiwać tych bredni.   
  
— Ja wcale nie dramatyzuję! I bardzo przepraszam za zakłócenie twojej _prywatności_ moją osobą — odwarknął uszczypliwym tonem, pochylając się ku przodowi. — Najwyraźniej od samego początku jestem ci jedynie zawadą. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu mnie wtedy uratowałeś, gdyż nie wydaje mi się, abyś to zrobił z dobroci serca.   
  
W czarnych oczach Snape’a coś zamigotało.   
  
— Gryfoni.   
  
Harry pobladł i wydukał:   
  
— Co... proszę?   
  
Snape odparł z niesmakiem:   
  
— Gdybyś uczęszczał do Hogwartu, to jestem zupełnie pewien, że Tiara Przydziału umieściłaby cię w Gryffindorze. Działasz jak gryfon: lekkomyślnie, nie zważając na konsekwencje, najpierw mówisz, a potem myślisz. Ta twoja impulsywność kiedyś cię zgubi, co zważywszy na stan, w jakim cię znalazłem, tylko potwierdza moją tezę.   
  
Harry wyprostował się gwałtownie, skrzyżował ręce na piersi, i zmierzył Snape’a kalkulującym spojrzeniem.   
  
— Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że znasz mnie niespełna tydzień, z czego większość czasu byłem nieprzytomny albo nafaszerowany jakimiś ohydnymi miksturami, przez które ciężko mi było jasno myśleć.   
  
— Nie zapominaj, że te ohydne mikstury uratowały ci życie — odparował cierpko Snape, a następnie, bębniąc palcami o udo, zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem: — Jestem nauczycielem, a co za tym idzie, większość swojego życia spędziłem na obserwacji ludzkich zachowań. Nie sądzę, aby moje wnioski zbytnio odbiegały od prawdy. Możesz mi nie ufać, ale w tej chwili twoja postawa utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że nie widzisz we mnie potencjalnego zagrożenia. Już samo to jest niezwykle interesujące, gdyż większość znanych mi osób nienawidzi mnie, boi się lub względnie toleruje. Ty natomiast przeczysz wszystkim moim oczekiwaniom i zastanawia mnie czy to świadczy o twojej odwadze, czy raczej głupocie. Niewykluczone, że o jednym, jak i drugim. Natomiast… co do ratowania ci życia, to możliwe, że twoje przypuszczenia są słuszne. A jeżeli istotnie miałem... mam w tym jakiś cel? — Snape zawiesił głos i Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdyż faktycznie nie pomyślał o takiej ewentualności na poważnie. Inna sprawa, że nie wiedział, co takiego mógłby mężczyzna od niego chcieć. Przecież nie miał nic do zaoferowania. Snape prychnął z rozbawieniem, doskonale widząc jego dyskomfort, i zmrużył oczy, dodając jedwabistym głosem: — Poczucie bezpieczeństwa może być jedynie ułudą, panie Wilson.   
  
— Mylisz się. Wiem, że użyłeś na mnie zaklęcia dolor, a do jasnych ono nie należy. — Snape spiął się i Harry kontynuował z pewnego rodzaju satysfakcją: — Mogłeś użyć każdego innego o podobnym działaniu, gdyż w tamtej chwili byłem całkowicie bezbronny i zdany na twoją łaskę. Jednak ty rzuciłeś czarnomagiczne i przyszło ci to z zaskakującą łatwością, nawet się nie zawahałeś. — Uśmiechnął się w ponury sposób. — Cóż, jak widzisz, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z zagrożenia.   
  
— W istocie, panie Wilson.   
  
Wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w ledwie dostrzegalnym uśmiechu, ale to uszło uwadze Harry’ego, który pogrążony w swoich myślach, niechętnie dodał:   
  
— Tak czy inaczej mam względem ciebie dług życia. Spłacę go.   
  
— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. — Snape machnął lekceważąco ręką i wpadając gładko w ton dydaktyczny, mówił dalej: — Poza tym nie sądzę, aby to co zrobiłem, stworzyło na tyle silną więź, ażeby wymagać od ciebie jakiegokolwiek poświęcenia. Ten rodzaj magii jest znacznie bardziej złożony niż ci się wydaje i wymaga niezwykle silnych i niejednokrotnie sprzecznych względem siebie emocji. W związku z tym tego typu połączenie pomiędzy czarodziejami należy do rzadkości. W przeciwnym razie, przykładowo, każdy magomedyk mógłby zaciągnąć dług życia od uratowanych przez siebie istnień ludzkich.   
  
Harry musiał przyznać Snape’owi rację, przynajmniej po części, gdyż w ich przypadku, o czym starszy mężczyzna nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, było inaczej. To głupie, ale nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego, jak dług życia w ogóle istnieje. Przez długi czas sądził, że to były tylko puste słowa. Jednak pierwszy raz uświadomił sobie potęgę tej magii, właśnie tu, w przeszłości. W chwili, gdy próbował zabić Snape’a. Nadal potrafił przywołać w wspomnieniach echo bólu, który w tamtej chwili obezwładnił go, pozbawiając wpierw tchu, a następnie przytomności.   
  
— Może masz rację — odparł lakonicznie i marszcząc czoło, dodał z nieukrywaną ciekawością: — Tak się zastanawiałem... Wcześniej nie pytałem, ale jak mnie w ogóle znalazłeś? Nie sądzę, abyś pojawił się na Nokturnie przez przypadek.   
  
Snape uniósł brwi.   
  
— Tak sądzisz? Pochlebiasz sobie.   
  
— Wcale sobie nie pochlebiam.   
  
Harry ponownie przyjął buńczuczną postawę, wydymając lekko usta. Snape prychnął z rozbawieniem.   
  
— Masz rację, nie znalazłem się tam przez przypadek. Wykorzystałem zaklęcie monitorujące.   
  
Harry spojrzał na Snape’a.   
  
— Monitorujące? — zapytał zaskoczony i zarazem zaintrygowany chłopak. — Przecież namierzające byłoby bardziej precyzyjne.   
  
— W rzeczy samej.   
  
— Więc?   
  
— Po pierwsze, nie sądziłem, żeby rzucanie na ciebie _jakichkolwiek_ zaklęć namierzających było konieczne. Magia ochronna tego miejsca i twój ówczesny stan, według mojego wstępnego osądu, w pełni wystarczyły, aby cię tu zatrzymać. Jednak, co jestem zmuszony niechętnie przyznać, nie doceniłem twojej determinacji, jak i tego, że osoba pod wpływem świadomości śmiertelnego zagrożenia jest w stanie znacznie zwiększyć swoją moc magiczną i tym samym zyskać nikłą szansę na przełamanie barier ochronnych czy zaklęć ją wiążących. Nie jest to takie rzadkie zjawisko, jakby się wydawało, i najwyraźniej ty stanowisz tego dowód. Po drugie, w twoim przypadku użycie zaklęcia namierzającego byłoby bezcelowe. — Przyjrzał mu się uważniej, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, aż w końcu dodał łagodnym tonem: — Jestem przekonany, że wyczułbyś jego działanie, jak również złamanie go, nie stanowiłoby dla ciebie zbytniego problemu.   
  
Harry odprężył się i ukrył uśmiech zadowolenia za filiżanką herbaty, którą uniósł do ust. Ten subtelny komplement od Snape’a sprawił mu nieoczekiwaną przyjemność. W pewnym sensie mężczyzna zaskoczył go swoimi trafnymi spostrzeżeniami, a nawet mu zaimponował. Jednak uświadomienie sobie tego faktu nie do końca mu się podobało. W końcu była tu mowa o Snape’ie.   
  
— To prawda — przyznał, gdyż co do zaklęć namierzających, to już dawno nauczył się je rozpoznawać i radzić z nimi. Przez ostatnie dwa lata zbyt wielu chciało go dostać w swoje ręce, a on nie zamierzał im tego ułatwiać. Zdobywając się na odrobinę szczerości, kontynuował: — Zaklęcia namierzające nie stanowią dla mnie większego problemu. Nie wyczułem na sobie ich działania i dlatego byłem zaskoczony, że tak szybko udało ci się mnie znaleźć. Przyznam, że od tamtego czasu nie dawało mi to spokoju, a raczej niepokoiło — dodał, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego w wyrazie zaskoczenia i czegoś, czego nie potrafił do końca zdefiniować. — Tak więc… mówiłeś o zaklęciu monitorującym?   
  
— Chyba nie muszę ci wyjaśniać istoty jego działania?   
  
— Nie, skądże — odparł z oburzeniem, przypominając sobie wizyty w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, w którym spędził sporą część swojego życia jako uczeń Hogwartu. — Jednak jak to się ma do mojej sytuacji?   
  
Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo.   
  
— Czy tam gdzie chodziłeś do szkoły niczego cię nie nauczyli?   
  
Harry odłożył pustą filiżankę na blat ławy.   
  
— Chciałem zostać aurorem, a nie magomedykiem.   
  
— Kolejny zbawiający świat idealista?   
  
— Jasne, nabijaj się ze mnie. — Wywrócił oczami, spodziewając się po Snape dokładnie takiej riposty. — Tak dla twojej wiadomości, to jestem całkiem niezły z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. A co do tego zaklęcia monitorującego…   
  
— Wystarczy pytań na dzisiaj. Jest już późno, a ty powinieneś odpocząć — odparł stanowczo Snape, wstając z fotela. — Poza tym mam jeszcze eliksir do skończenia, który nie może czekać.   
  
— Ale…   
  
— Zapewniam, że jutro będziesz miał sporo czasu, aby skorzystać z biblioteki i samemu poszukać odpowiedzi.   
  
— Nie ułatwisz mi tego?   
  
— Nie.   
  
Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem.   
  
— Chcesz się mnie pozbyć, tak? Wyszukując mi zajęcie?   
  
— Skoro tak to widzisz.   
  
Snape skierował różdżkę w stronę kominka, czarem podsycając płomienie. Następnie podszedł do sekretarzyka, z którego wyciągnął pojemniczek ze znajomo wyglądającą maścią.   
  
— Wiedziałem, że jestem ci zawadą.   
  
— Nie pleć głupot, rozepnij koszulę i połóż się na sofie.   
  
— Czy to konieczne?   
  
— Tak, o ile chcesz dojść szybko do formy. A jeżeli sądzisz, że niańczenie cię sprawia mi przyjemność, to jesteś w błędzie.   
  
Harry skrzywił się z oburzenia, ale dał za wygraną i zaczął odpinać guziki. Powoli zsunął koszulę z ramion i zmarkotniał, przyglądając się nadal jeszcze świeżym bliznom.   
  
— Chyba nie jest tak źle — wymamrotał do siebie, przesuwając palcami po wrażliwej i lekko zaczerwienionej skórze. — Myślisz, że zejdą?   
  
— Nie — odparł Snape, który ni stąd ni zowąd zawisł nad nim niczym nietoperz. — To czarna magia, a ona zawsze pozostawia głębokie blizny...

  **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**   
  
Snape przewrócił kolejną stronę najnowszego wydania magazynu ‘Warzyciel’. Wyraz skupienia na jego twarzy został zastąpiony niedowierzaniem, a następnie czymś w rodzaju politowania, który zazwyczaj rezerwował dla swoich uczniów, tych najbardziej nieudolnych. Dokończył czytać artykuł i zamknął magazyn, pogrążając się w zamyśleniu.   
  
Ogień w kominku zapłonął błękitną barwą.   
  
— Spokojnie, Severusie — przywitał go łagodnym głosem Dumbledore, który wyszedł z płomieni. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy błyszczały z rozbawieniem. — Czy każdego gościa witasz w ten sposób?   
  
Snape powoli opuścił różdżkę.   
  
— Pytasz, jakbyś nie znał odpowiedzi.   
  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad swoich połówek okularów, rozbawienie znikło z jego oczu i zostało zastąpione współczuciem. Po chwili starszy czarodziej westchnął ciężko i ruszył w kierunku fotela. Przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie, a następnie wskazał na niego różdżką, mamrocząc pod nosem dłuższą inkantację. Niewielki mebel poszerzył się i pogłębił w siedzisku, a jego oparcie znacznie się wydłużyło; fotel przypominał ten, który stał w gabinecie dyrektorskim. Dumbledore, zadowolony z efektów zaklęcia transmutującego, uśmiechnął się i usiadł w fotelu. Poprawił dolną część swojej szaty, jakby strzepywał dłonią niewidzialny popiół, a następnie spojrzał wyczekująco na Snape’a.   
  
— Ależ proszę, rozgość się — rzucił oschle Snape, pochylając się, aby podnieść z dywanu magazyn, który cisnął na blat ławy. Opadł ostentacyjnie opadł w miękki fotel, sztyletując spojrzeniem swojego _niezapowiedzianego_ gościa. — Czym zawdzięczam tę wizytę?   
  
— Cały ty, od razu do rzeczy — odparł Dumbledore, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż swojej długiej brody. — Nie zaproponujesz mi nawet filiżanki herbaty, Severusie?   
  
— Albusie.   
  
— Jak widzę, nie. — Starszy czarodziej westchnął i, całkowicie ignorując lodowate spojrzenie czarnych oczu, ponownie uniósł różdżkę, wykonując nią niewielki ruch w powietrzu. Na blacie ławy pojawiły się dwie filiżanki z włoskiej porcelany, nad którymi unosił się przyjemny aromat pomarańczy z nikłą nutą mięty. Tuż obok parującej herbaty zmaterializował się talerzyk z ciastkami migdałowymi. — Powinieneś częściej wychodzić do ludzi, Severusie. Jak nie zaszywasz się w szkolnych lochach, eksperymentując z kolejnymi eliksirami, to z roku na rok robisz to w tym posępnym domu.   
  
— Albusie...   
  
— Książki są skarbnicą wiedzy, nie przeczę, ale nawet cała wiedza świata — stary czarodziej wskazał dłonią na niewielką biblioteczkę w rogu salonu — jest nic nie warta, jeżeli nie masz przy sobie kogoś, z kim mógłbyś się nią podzielić.   
  
Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię i zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem.   
  
— Nie każdego dasz radę zbawić czy uleczyć, Albusie — rzucił beznamiętnie po przedłużającej się chwili milczenia. — Zachowaj więc energię dla tych, którzy jeszcze mają na to szansę. Ja do nich nie należę i to od bardzo dawna.   
  
— Niemniej, drogi chłopcze, będę próbował.   
  
Snape rozluźnił się nieco – dochodząc najwyraźniej do wniosku, że i tak nie pozbędzie się niechcianego gościa, więc równie dobrze może dać za wygraną – i ostatecznie sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty.   
  
— Nie byłbyś sobą, gdyby było inaczej — mruknął, wpatrując się intensywnie w filiżankę. Napił się łyk gorącej herbaty i ponownie spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja. — A wracając do celu twojej wizyty, to niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. Czyż już nie powiedziałem, że wezmę w tym udział?   
  
— Powiedziałeś, to prawda, jednakże nadal tego nie pochwalasz.   
  
Snape prychnął na te słowa.   
  
— Możesz mi wierzyć, że już dawno się nauczyłem, aby nie kwestionować twoich decyzji. Jednakże tym razem, z całym należnym szacunkiem, uważam, że popełniasz wielki błąd. Pozwalasz, aby kierował tobą sentyment a nie rozsądek. Angażujesz w to Hogwart. Czy tylko ja widzę, jak wiele rzeczy w tym przedsięwzięciu może pójść nie tak? Ministerstwo tylko czeka na pretekst, aby móc usunąć cię ze stanowiska dyrektora i przejąć pełną kontrolę nad szkołą. Korneliusz Knot może i jest głupcem, jednak tobie nieprzychylnym. Nie zawaha się przed pozbawieniem cię władzy.   
  
— Severusie...   
  
Snape bezwiednie dotknął lewego przedramienia, a następnie wstał gwałtownie z fotela. Podszedł do kominka i oparł się o niego, krzyżując ręce na piersi.   
  
— Pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz i ten mały kamyk nie ściągnie na nas wszystkich jakiegoś nieszczęścia.   
  
Dumbledore westchnął i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa.   
  
— Zawsze istnieje niewielkie ryzyko, tu nie w sposób się z tobą nie zgodzić. Jednakże powziąłem wszelkich starań, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo uczniom i gronu pedagogicznemu niezależnie od... _formy_ , jaką przybierze ewentualne zagrożenie. Możesz mi wierzyć, nie będzie ono większe od tego, które nas czeka z przybyciem pewnego chłopca...   
  
**~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**   
  
Harry przewrócił stronę.   
  
_„...i z tego powodu zaklęcia monitorujące zajmują ważne miejsce w dziedzinie magii uzdrawiającej, a żeby być dokładnym, to w wąskim jej obszarze traktującym o zaklęciach wspomagających.”_  
  
Harry skończył czytać i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Z informacji zawartych w książce wyniósł dwie istotne rzeczy. Po pierwsze, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że rzucenie na kogoś zaklęcia monitorującego miało wyłącznie sens medyczny, czyli gdy w grę wchodziło życie pacjenta. To właśnie mocno odbiegające od normy parametry życiowe danej osoby były wymaganym warunkiem, aby to zaklęcie w ogóle zadziałało. Rzucenie go na osobę, u której nie stwierdzało się bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia, było z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Po drugie; o czym do tej pory nie miał pojęcia; osoba po rzuceniu zaklęcia monitorującego, nie miała nad nim żadnej kontroli. Cytując za autorem książki:   
  
_„...działanie scharakteryzowanych w poprzednim rozdziale zaklęć monitorujących jest ograniczone czasowo i zależne od mocy jaką dysponuje rzucający. Średnio zaklęcie utrzymuje się przez dwa do trzech dni i, w razie braku poprawy parametrów życiowych pacjenta, wymaga wznowienia lub – z czym częściej się spotykamy – może dojść do jego samoczynnego zakończenia, oczywiście po wcześniejszym ustąpieniu czynników zagrażających życiu. Ta dość specyficzna natura działania zaklęcia monitorującego nie jest jeszcze do końca zbadana i skłania do zadawania pytań, jak i do powstania wielu sprzecznych teorii. Jednak powszechnie przyjęta teza głosi, że istotnym elementem tego zaklęcia jest automatyczne wytworzenie się czegoś w rodzaju ‘krótkotrwałej więzi’ pomiędzy rzucającym a pacjentem, której podłożem jest empatia – w tym przypadku jednostronny i nieświadomy przepływ emocji – oraz intencja z jaką jest rzucone to specyficzne zaklęcie, a jest nią założenie: przede wszystkim nie szkodzić. Te dwa elementy pozostają stałe niezależnie od końcowych wyników prac badawczych, gdyż wyjaśniają niewykrywalność zaklęcia monitorującego przez osoby trzecie oraz niewyczuwalność przez osobę, na którą takowe zostało rzucone. Aby jednak w pełni zgłębić i zrozumieć to zagadnienie, trzeba sięgnąć do podstaw legilimencji i analizy osobistych doświadczeń rzucającego w sferze jego psychiki. (...)”_  
  
Rozwiązaniem zagadki, dlaczego Snape’owi udało się do niego dotrzeć, był wpływ zaklęcia namierzającego na osobę, która go rzuciła. To tłumaczyło, czemu widział go stojącego w oknie, gdy po ucieczce z rezydencji w panice deportował się w pobliże Dziurawego Kotła. Dwukrotne użycie magii bezróżdżkowej osłabiło go fizycznie i magicznie, co musiało wzmocnić zaklęcie. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna błądził, zanim w końcu udało mu się go namierzyć. Najpierw Hogsmeade, gdzie spotkali się po raz pierwszy; tu Harry nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, gdyż sam by zaczął poszukiwania od tego miejsca; a później ulica Pokątna aż do momentu wzmocnienia sygnału zaklęcia – jakiego by on nie był rodzaju. W pewnym sensie sam ułatwił Snape’owi zadanie, gdy wdał się w bójkę ze zbirami i doprowadził swój organizm na skraj wytrzymałości. W efekcie stał się magnesem, przyciągając mężczyznę do siebie.   
  
Irytujący nietoperz nie potrafił odpuścić.   
  
Sprytne, Snape, naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Jednak z drugiej strony świadomość, że mężczyzna powziął tyle zachodu, aby go odnaleźć, ponownie wzbudziła w nim niepokój. Teraz miał dowód na to, że Snape nie bez powodu uratował mu życie. To nie był przypadek. W tym było coś znacznie więcej.   
  
Harry poczuł się zmęczony od natłoku myśli. Zamknął książkę i wyprostował nogi pod stołem, krzyżując je w kostkach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i spojrzał w górę. Sufit biblioteki wieńczyły wspaniałe płaskorzeźby. Wykonane z barwionego gipsu przedstawiały magiczne stworzenia i małe elfy leśne, które ukrywały się w trawach lub po prostu siedziały na kwiatach, obierając je jako swój punkt obserwacyjny. Gdyby przyglądać im się znacznie dłużej i uważniej, można było dostrzec subtelny ruch w ich pozach. Pomimo, że nie przemieszczały się tak swobodnie jak postacie z obrazów, które za sprawą magii w pewien sposób żyły, to jednak zdawały się nieznacznie zmieniać swoje położenie.   
  
Musiał przyznać, że biblioteka robiła wrażenie. Znalazł ją w północnym skrzydle rezydencji. To tam zawitał pierwszego dnia, gdy znudzony czekał na powrót Snape’a. Jakiś młodzieniec, który w tamtej chwili wędrował przez zawieszone w korytarzu obrazy, dość niechętnie wskazał mu drogę. Harry podejrzewał, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, aby powstrzymać go przed samodzielnym myszkowaniem po rezydencji, co z pewnością nie spodobałoby się jej właścicielowi.   
  
Biblioteka była naprawdę sporej wielkości. Dwie trzecie powierzchni przeciwległej ściany zdobił wspaniały kobierzec. Przedstawiał on pola usłane złotym zbożem, nad którym sunął klucz dzikich kaczek. W oddali, na niewielkim wzniesieniu, widniała rozłożysta wierzba płacząca, której konary sięgały ziemi. Tuż obok niej stały rzędem wozy zaprzężone w konie i niewielka grupa pracujących ludzi. Obraz przedstawiony na kobiercu był utrzymany w konwencji mugolskiej i nie wydawał się pasować do wystroju wnętrza, które przesiąkło magią bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek inne pomieszczenia w rezydencji.   
  
Regały z ciemnego mahoniu, zdobione rzeźbione, ustawiono w taki sposób, aby niezależnie od pory dnia promienie słonecznie wpadające przez pięć bardzo wysokich i wąskich okiennic nie padały bezpośrednio na książki; zbyt mocne mogło uszkodzić ich delikatne okładki. Przy jednej z okiennic, mieszczącej się na wprost wejścia do biblioteki, stał sporej wielkości stół dębowy i cztery wyściełane krzesła. Teraz siedział na jednym z nich, tym znajdującym się najbliżej okna, i przeglądał kilka książek.   
  
Z początku wyraźny nakaz mężczyzny, aby przez resztę wieczoru zajął się czymś pożytecznym i nie plątał mu się pod nogami, uznał za coś w rodzaju szlabanu. Jednakże, gdy tylko stłumił w sobie uczucie wrodzonego buntu względem Snape’a; z przyzwyczajenia nadal postrzegał go jako swojego byłego nauczyciela i nie podejrzewał, aby to w najbliższej przyszłości się zmieniło; doszedł do wniosku, że całkiem przyjemnie i owocnie spędził czas w bibliotece. Oczywiście większość znajdujących się w niej książek traktowała o eliksirach, co było do przewidzenia, ale ku swojemu zadowoleniu znalazł w niej też spory dział odnoszący się do obrony przed czarną magią. Niestety niektóre książki były zabezpieczone zaklęciami prywatności i nie mógł ich ściągnąć z półki, a przynajmniej wyczuwana na nich magia ochronna sugerowała, aby lepiej tego nie próbował. Podejrzewał też, że te nielegalne i o czarnej magii były dobrze ukryte gdzieś w rezydencji, gdyż na półkach nie natknął się na pozycje, których posiadanie groziłoby wtrąceniem do azkabanu.   
  
Ziewnął przeciągle, zakrywając dłonią usta. Spojrzał na zegar odmierzający z wolna czas. Zaczarowane wskazówki zawirowały, jakby odczytując jego intencje, układając się na tarczy w za siedemnaście dwudziesta pierwsza. Uniósł brew ze zdziwienia. Zaskakujące było to, że nawet nie odczuł upływu czasu, a przecież spędził ponad trzy godziny na czytaniu.   
  
Ponownie spojrzał na książkę i posmutniał, miarowo bębniąc palcami w obleczoną w skórę okładkę. Myślami wrócił do swojej sytuacji. Żył. Jakimś cudem udało mu się przetrwać coś, czego nie pamiętał. Jednak zaczynał odczuwać coraz to większą frustrację z powodu braku postępów w swoim procesie odzyskania pamięci, jak i utknięcia w innej przestrzeni czasowej. W dodatku w chwili obecnej nie widział żadnego sposobu na powrót do swoich czasów, a przecież nie mógł poprosić o pomoc Snape’a, nawet jeżeli okazałoby się, że mężczyzna miał na ten temat jakieś tam pojęcie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego były nauczyciel eliksirów jest na tyle inteligentny, aby z łatwością połączyć fakty i domyślić się prawdy. Snape jest śmierciożercą i to lojalnym Voldemortowi, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia, które miały miejsce na jego szóstym roku. Ryzyko było zbyt wielkie. Zatem musiał znaleźć inne źródło informacji i to jak najszybciej.   
  
Splótł dłonie, wyciągając się na krześle, aby rozruszać nieco zesztywniałe mięśnie. Zmarszczył brwi, dochodząc do wniosku, że im dłużej będzie rozmyślać nad swoją obecną sytuacją, tym szybciej popadnie w obłęd. Potarł skronie, próbując zwalczyć pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia. Nadal znajdował się w stanie lekkiego zamroczenia wywołanego przez eliksiry lecznicze. Musiał je brać przez jeszcze co najmniej dwa dni, aby w pełni odzyskać siły i pozbyć się odrętwienia mięśni. Ponadto siedzenie w tej samej pozycji przez dłuższy czas nie sprzyjało procesowi zaleczania ran, przynajmniej tych bardziej opornych.   
  
Leniwie machnął różdżką nad stertą książek, posyłając je na swoje miejsca. Następnie wstał i podszedł do okna. Chwycił kotary i mocnym szarpnięciem zsunął je do siebie, gdyż nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć odpowiedniego do tego zaklęcia. Westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że im dłużej przebywał w świecie czarodziei, tym bardziej uzależniał się od magii. Kolejny ruch różdżki i światła zgasły.   
  
Zszedł schodami i skierował się do salonu, gdzie miał nadzieję natknąć się na Snape’a. Potrzebował sowy i liczył na to, że ten takową posiada i zgodzi mu się ją użyczyć. Drzwi do salonu były uchylone, wyciągnął rękę, aby je otworzyć, i zamarł w miejscu, słysząc podniesiony głos Snape’a.   
  
— Nie, Albusie! Nie zmusisz mnie do tego!   
  
— Severusie…   
  
— Kategorycznie odmawiam!   
  
— Jest tylko dzieckiem, które straciło rodzinę.   
  
— Dzieckiem Potterów!   
  
Serce w piersi Harry’ego zamarło.   
  
— Nawet nie znasz tego chłopca, a już karzesz go za grzechy jego ojca?   
  
— Ze strony tej rodziny nigdy nic dobrego mnie nie spotkało — wysyczał jadowicie Snape.   
  
— Severusie, w tej sytuacji...   
  
Harry już nie słuchał, opuścił dłoń, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przez cały czas trzymał ją uniesioną w połowie drogi go klamki. Powinien poczuć gniew i frustrację, powinien wbiec do salonu i wykrzyczeć Snape’owi w twarz, że sam jest nikim i zasłużył na każde poniżenie, które spotkało go ze strony Huncwotów. Powinien wyrzucić mu w twarz, że jest mordercą, zdrajcą... _śmierciożercą_. Zadrżał. Dumbledore uważał Snape’a za przyjaciela, za sprzymierzeńca w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi. I jak na tym wyszedł? Skończył martwy. Zawierzył nieodpowiedniej osobie i przypłacił to swoim życiem. Zabił go Snape. Jednak w tym czasie… _w tym_ Dumbledore _nadal żył_. Wystarczyło tylko… wystarczyło przejść przez te cholerne drzwi i…   
  
_Zaprzepaścisz przyszłość?_   
  
Ta jedna myśl zupełnie nieoczekiwanie przebiła się przez chaos panujący w jego głowie i boleśnie zacisnęła się wokół jego serca. Wziął głęboki oddech, oparł się plecami o ścianę i zsunął po niej, podciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. Zamknął oczy, zaciskając mocno powieki, i zasłonił dłońmi uszy. Nie chciał myśleć, nie chciał słyszeć, nie chciał odpowiedzialności, którą obarczył go przewrotny los... nie chciał…   
  
— Wilson? — Poczuł palce wbijające się boleśnie w jego ramiona, lecz nie zareagował. Został lekko pchnięty na ścianę i zmuszony do uniesienia głowy. — Wilson! Co z tobą?   
  
Harry nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu, nie chciał patrzeć na Snape’a. Nie, kiedy przez jego umysł przewijało się wspomnienie wykrzywionej w gniewie i nienawiści twarzy śmierciożercy, który upokorzył go w noc śmierci Dumbledore’a. Jeżeli w tej chwili spojrzy na niego...   
  
_Zaprzepaścisz przyszłość?_   
  
Harry zacisnął mocniej powieki i pokręcił przecząco głową, a następnie powiedział bardzo cicho:   
  
— Harry...   
  
— Słucham?   
  
— Mam na imię... Harry. — Zmusił się, aby spojrzeć mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. W czarnych i bezdennych tunelach nie napotkał nienawiści i obrzydzenia, a jedynie zaskoczenie i zaniepokojenie. Odwrócił wzrok, czując się zagubionym, i zapytał niepewnie: — Dlaczego go nie używasz?   
  
— Dlaczego nie... Na Merlina, wstawaj. No już! — rzucił z rozdrażnieniem Snape i chwycił Harry’ego za ramiona, podciągając go do pozycji stojącej. Nie zwalniając silnego uścisku, podprowadził go do sofy i praktycznie zmusił, aby chłopak na niej usiadł. — Połóż się, zanim mi tu zemdlejesz.   
  
— Ale nic mi…   
  
— Nie dyskutuj ze mną. — Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem. — Kładź się i bądź tak łaskaw, i nie ruszaj się przez chwilę.   
  
Harry zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i wykonał polecenie. Bezsilnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści i z obawą wodził wzrokiem za różdżką, którą Snape przesuwał wzdłuż jego ciała, tam i z powrotem, mamrocząc przy tym kilka prostych inkantacji. Brzmiały dość znajomo i Harry szybko przypomniał siebie, gdzie je słyszał. Madame Pomfrey rzucała je na niego prawie za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – według niego to była zbytnia nadgorliwość ze strony pielęgniarki, ale nie śmiał się z nią w tej kwestii spierać. Skrzywił się lekko, gdy poczuł znajome mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zaklęcia skanujące nie należały do przyjemnych, a już w szczególności te, które były nakierowane na układ nerwowy. Zawsze po nich czuł się odrobinę zdezorientowany.   
  
Snape opuścił różdżkę.   
  
— Możesz usiąść, ale — zaczął, jednakże Harry już go nie słuchał, poderwał się nagle do pozycji siedzącej i od razu tego pożałował, gdyż zakręciło mu się w głowie — powoli — dokończył Snape, wykrzywiając wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu, co tylko wzmogło irytację Harry’ego. Spiorunował wzrokiem mężczyznę, co zrobił raczej nieudolnie zważywszy na lekki stan otępienia, w którym się znajdował. Snape pokręcił z politowaniem głową i powiedział: — Skan nie wykazał niczego poważnego. Miałeś jedynie niewielki atak paniki.   
  
— Atak paniki?   
  
— Przypuszczam, że nie masz zamiaru wyjawić mi, co takiego sprawiło, że nagle straciłeś kontakt z rzeczywistością?   
  
Harry odwrócił wzrok w poczuciu winy.   
  
Snape zmarszczył czoło, ale nie skomentował tego milczenia, odwrócił się w miejscu i skierował do sekretarzyka. Otworzył drzwiczki i przestawił kilka fiolek, zanim znalazł tę, której szukał. Podniósł szklane naczynie do światła i mrużąc oczy, przyjrzał mu się uwarzenie, sprawdzając w ten sposób kolor i konsystencję mikstury. Następnie ostrożnie odkorkował fiolkę i powąchał jej zawartość. Usatysfakcjonowany przywołał różdżką szklankę i napełnił ją wodą, a następnie ostrożnie dodał do niej sześć kropel eliksiru.   
  
— Podsłuchiwałeś.   
  
To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Harry wyprostował się gwałtownie.   
  
— Co?   
  
— Nie „co”, a „słucham” — pouczył Snape, a następnie dodał: — Cóż innego mogłeś robić pod drzwiami?   
  
— Nie! Ja... to znaczy... — Snape uniósł lewą brew i Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo, a następnie niechętnie odpowiedział: — Skończyłem czytać o zaklęciu monitorującym, zrobiło się późno i zszedłem, aby cię znaleźć i… zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nie wiem ile siedziałem pod ścianą, ale chyba straciłem poczucie czasu.   
  
Nie całkiem to było zgodne z prawdą, ale nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Teraz miał nadzieję, że Snape na tym poprzestanie i nie będzie drążyć tematu.   
  
— Najwyraźniej. — Snape podsunął mu pod nos szklankę. — Wypij.   
  
— Co to jest?   
  
— Pomoże ci się zrelaksować i poczujesz się lepiej.   
  
Harry przytaknął i wypił zawartość naczynia. Mikstura nie była taka zła w smaku. Zadziałała prawie natychmiast. Nie miał już mętliku w głowie, myślał jasno i składnie. Odstawił naczynie na blat ławy. Poprawił się na sofie i rozluźnił mięśnie barków. Nie mógł tu zostać, musiał działać i zacząć szukać sposobu, aby wrócić do domu.   
  
Snape usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko i machnął różdżką, przywołując czarem dwie filiżanki herbaty.   
  
— Skoro już doszedłeś do siebie, _Harry_ — zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku — to powiedz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś o zaklęciu monitorującym?  
  
...................................................................................   
**_*Kolec Jeżanki_** _– Jeżanka (ang. Shrake) – ryby pokryte kolcami, żyjące w Oceanie Atlantyckim. Mówi się, że pierwsza ławica jeżanek, została stworzona przez czarodziejów w XIX wieku, z zemsty na mugolskich rybakach. Podobno obrazili oni grupę czarodziejów-żeglarzy. Od tamtej pory, w tym miejscu oceanu, rybacy znajdują porwane przez jeżanki sieci. (Magiczne Stworzenia z Harry’ego Pottera)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. STRZĘPY PAMIĘCI**  

  
  
— Długo zamierzasz tak stać? — Harry podskoczył przestraszony, gdy zniecierpliwiony głos zabrzmiał mu tuż przy uchu. — Nie mamy całego dnia, a muszę jeszcze wstąpić po składniki do mojego nowego projektu.   
  
— Idź sam — rzucił pośpiesznie, a widząc, że mężczyzna zamierza coś powiedzieć, szybko dodał: — Spotkamy się w ‘Esach i Floresach’. Mam tam coś do odebrania.   
  
— W porządku — zgodził się Snape, spoglądając w zamyśleniu na oddaloną o parę metrów ‘Aptekę Slug & Jiggers’. Następnie zatopił wzrok w zielonych oczach Harry’ego i powiedział poważnym tonem: — Postaraj się tylko nie wpakować w żadne kłopoty.   
  
— Hej! — krzyknął oburzony chłopak. — Nie traktuj mnie jak jednego ze swoich studentów. Nie jestem dzieckiem!   
  
— Masz godzinę.   
  
Harry zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. Snape, którego znał, z całą pewnością nie poskąpił by mu złośliwego komentarza. Jednak ten... Przez moment śledził wzrokiem szybko oddalającego się mężczyznę. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, aby poczuł coś na kształt sympatii do tego wrednego typa. Cóż, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że od chwili jego ataku paniki, który miał miejsce tydzień temu, stosunki pomiędzy nim a Snape’em uległy nieznacznemu ociepleniu. Z logicznego punktu widzenia powinien się tym cieszyć, ale w głębi serca czuł się niczym zdrajca, który zawiódł swoich przyjaciół i bliskich, sprzymierzając się z wrogiem. Ale czy miał jakieś inne wyjście? Westchnął z rezygnacją i przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy.   
  
Cztery młodziutkie czarownice stały przed wystawą sklepu ‘Modna Wiedźma’ i podziwiały najnowsze kroje szat wizytowych. Minął roześmiane dziewczyny, z których jedna o długich i rudych włosach, puściła mu oczko, marszcząc przy tym piegowaty i bardzo zgrabny nosek. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ta natychmiast szepnęła coś do swoich towarzyszek i ponownie wszystkie cztery zachichotały, zerkając na niego zalotnie.   
  
Nie tracąc więcej czasu, minął dwa małe sklepiki, a następnie przeszedł wzdłuż ukwieconego tarasu cukierni. Kilka osób siedziało przy szklanych stolikach, popijając zimną lemoniadę i jedząc lody. Tuż za rogiem znajdowała się księgarnia. Nie zdążył nawet skręcić, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł krzyk. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy przechodnie przed nim rozpierzchli się w popłochu, jakby ktoś ich gonił. I rzeczywiście. Z naprzeciwka, brukowanym chodnikiem, pędził olbrzymi kuguar. Rozjuszone zwierzę kierowało się wprost na dziewczynkę, która stała przed księgarnią. Ta spojrzała znad gazety i zamarła.   
  
To była chwila, nie wiele się namyślając, znalazł się między nią a olbrzymim kotem.   
  
 _— Immobilis maxima*!_  — krzyknął, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. —  _Linum*._  
  
Zwierzę legło ciężko na brukowany chodnik.   
  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Harry, pomagając dziewczynce wstać. — Jesteś ranna?   
  
Teraz mógł się jej przyjrzeć bardziej dokładnie. Długie blond włosy opadały jej swobodnie na ramiona, a jasnoniebieskie oczy lśniły nie od łez czy strachu, ale z podekscytowania na widok olbrzymiego, rudego kota, który leżał u jej stóp. Skrępowane za pomocą magii zwierzę nie mogło się ruszać, ale patrzyło na nich nieprzychylnie ciemnozielonymi oczami.   
  
— To kuguar — szepnęła urzeczona. — Wielki.   
  
— Tak — przyznał jej rację, samemu z zaciekawieniem zerkając w stronę prawie dwumetrowego kota. — Powiedziałbym, że nawet podejrzanie... Hej! — Spojrzał ponownie na dziewczynkę z wyrzutem. — Pytałem: czy nic ci nie jest?   
  
— W porządku.   
  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego promienie, przyciskając do piersi znajomo wyglądającą gazetę.   
  
 _‘Żongler’?_    
  
— Luna...?   
  
— Pan zna moje imię?   
  
Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i został wchłonięty przez jasny błękit zaskoczonych oczu dziewczynki.   
  
 _Luna..._  
  
Mur upadł.   
  
Zapach jaśminu, miękki dotyk włosów na policzku...   
  
Luna...   
  
 _— Znowu ty — rzucił chłodno, nie otworzywszy nawet oczu. — Nie potrzebnie tu przyszłaś._  
  
 _Delikatne palce musnęły jego skronie._  
  
 _— Harry..._  
  
 _— Jak widzisz nadal żyję — warknął, otwierając oczy i spoglądając ze złością wprost na pochylającą się nad nim dziewczynę. — Tak więc, wynoś się stąd, powiedz McGonagall, że ich Wybraniec nadal ma się dobrze i nie zrobił nic głupiego. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie._  
  
 _— Przestań — skarciła go miękko. — Przestań wygadywać takie rzeczy. Tak nie można._  
  
 _Powoli i trochę nieporadnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, stanowczo odsuwając od siebie dziewczynę, a następnie sięgnął po literatkę wypełnioną do połowy alkoholem. Wychylił całą zawartość szklanego naczynia, nawet się przy tym nie krzywiąc. Chwycił stojącą na blacie stolika butelkę i opróżnił ją do reszty, wlewając alkohol do pustej literatki._  
  
 _— Nie patrz tak na mnie — wycedził z rozdrażnieniem. — Nie potrzebuję współczucia._  
  
 _— Oczywiście, że ci współczuję. Spójrz na siebie. Od tygodnia nie dajesz znaku życia. Siedzisz tu sam, w towarzystwie Ognistej Whisky. — Spojrzał zimno na Lunę, a widząc szczere zatroskanie na jej twarzy, uciekł wzrokiem w kierunku kominka. — Harry, nie możesz się tak zadręczać._  
  
 _— Nie mów mi co mogę, a czego nie!_  
  
 _Ciche westchnienie i nazbyt delikatny dotyk dłoni na policzku zmusił go, aby obrócić głowę i ponownie spojrzeć w te jasnoniebieskie oczy._  
  
 _— To nie była twoja wina. Lupin wiedział o niebezpieczeństwie. Każdy z nas wie, że może nie dożyć jutra. Wszyscy jesteśmy na to przygotowani._  
  
 _— Wiem — warknął z rozgoryczeniem. — To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że Remus zginął z mojego powodu. Voldemort nie mogąc dotrzeć do mnie, krzywdzi tych, na których mi zależy._  
  
 _— Harry, uspokój się ._  
  
 _— Nie! — wysyczał z nienawiścią, mrużąc oczy. — Nie zamierzam być spokojny! Zamorduję go, choćby to była ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię w życiu!_  
  
 _Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i magia zawirowała w pomieszczeniu, wprawiając w drżenie znajdujące się w nim przedmioty._  
  
 _— Jest w tobie tyle gniewu — odezwała się Luna z wyraźnym smutkiem, bez lęku w głosie. Nachyliła się, odgarniając delikatnie kilka kosmyków z jego czoła. Ten czuły gest wydawał się uspokoić wzburzoną magię, która ponownie wróciła do właściciela, nie wyrządzając żadnej szkody. — Tak wiele smutku...._  
  
 _Zmusiła go, aby ponownie na nią spojrzał. Zielone oczy były zimne jak lód, nieobecne. Przysunęła się znacznie bliżej i dotknęła jego warg opuszkami palców w przelotnej pieszczocie. Po chwili nachyliła się i wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha:_  
  
 _— Gdzie jest Harry, którego znałam? — Jej drobna dłoń powędrowała na jego szyję, a następnie na tors, zatrzymując się na wysokości serca. — Co z nim zrobiłeś?_  
  
 _Zamrugał gwałtownie i w jego oczach ponownie zagościło życie. Pochwycił dziewczynę za dłoń, którą chciała cofnąć._  
  
 _— Luna — zwrócił się do niej miękko — zawsze jesteś, gdy tego potrzebuję. Dlaczego?_  
  
 _Uśmiechnęła się ciepło._  
  
 _— Ból trzeba z kimś dzielić. Najlepiej jeśli tym kimś jest przyjaciel, bliska ci osoba. W przeciwnym razie pochłonie cię całkowicie, niszcząc w tobie wszytko to, co najlepsze. Każdy doskonale wie, że Gnębiwtrysk* jest bardzo podstępny, nie pozwól mu się opętać. Walcz z nim z całych sił. Zrobisz to, prawda?_  
  
 _Zamrugał z konsternacją, a następnie w jego zielonych oczach rozbłysły iskierki rozbawienia, które już od dawna w nich nie gościły._  
  
 _— Luna... — odparł miękko, pochwycił ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Przytulił ją mocno, chowając twarz w jej miękkich włosach. — Jesteś za dobra._  
  
 _Na te słowa dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno i przeczesała palcami jego włosy w czułym, uspokajającym geście._  
  
— ...pana?   
  
Wizja urwała się.   
  
— Proszę pana?   
  
Zatroskany, dziecinny głos ponownie zabrzmiał mu w uszach, przebijając się ponad wzburzone głosy ludzi, którzy tłumnie zaczęli się wokół nich gromadzić.   
  
— Kochanie! — krzyknął rozgorączkowany mężczyzna, chwytając dziewczynkę w ramiona. — Jesteś cała? Nic ci nie jest?   
  
— Tato! — odparła z zawstydzeniem Luna, próbując się wyrwać z silnego uścisku. — Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. Dusisz mnie...   
  
— Och, już dobrze, kochanie — odparł z roztargnieniem, uwalniając córkę z objęć. Wyprostował się, lecz nie wypuścił ręki dziewczynki ze swojej własnej. — Wydaje się, że to panu powinienem podziękować.   
  
Harry jak w transie przeniósł wzrok z Luny na mężczyznę, który wyciągnął do niego dłoń, przedstawiając się uniżenie:   
  
— Ksenofilius Lovegood. Wydawca gazety ‘Żongler’, do usług.   
  
— Harry... Wilson, miło mi pana poznać.   
  
Potrzasnął lekko dłonią starszego czarodzieja i ponownie spojrzał na Lunę, która uśmiechała się do niego promiennie. Nadal czuł się lekko oszołomiony wizją, której doświadczył. Tym, czego się z niej dowiedział. Lupin był martwy. Lupin... To nie mogła być prawda, gdyby była, to przecież wiedziałby o tym. Nie, to nie miało sensu…   
  
— Czy wezwano aurorów?   
  
Ktoś krzyknął z tłumu i Harry otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.   
  
— Są już w drodze! — padło w odpowiedzi.   
  
— Zrobić przejście! — Harry instynktownie odwrócił głowę w stronę czarodzieja o śniadej skórze, który właśnie zmierzał w ich kierunku. — I to już!   
  
Kingsley Shacklebot, którego prawie natychmiast rozpoznał w nieznajomym, przedarł się przez tłum wraz dwoma podwładnymi, którzy podążali za nim. Auror błyskawicznie ogarnął wzrokiem całą sytuację i widząc, że nikomu nic się nie stało, schował różdżkę. Następnie spojrzał na skrępowane na chodniku zwierzę i zmarszczył brwi.   
  
— Zajmijcie się tym kuguarem — rozkazał, zwracając się do swoich młodszych stopniem kompanów. — Tylko nie wyrządźcie mu krzywdy. Czy ktoś mi tu wyjaśni, jak do tego...   
  
— Proszę mnie przepuścić! — krzyknął ktoś głośno z tłumu, przepychając się między gapiami. Starszy czarodziej, o krępej budowie ciała i pucołowatych, lekko zarumienionych od biegu policzkach, prawie wpadł na unieruchomione zaklęciem zwierzę. Pochylił się do przodu, kładąc drżące z wysiłku dłonie na udach. Wziąwszy kilka głębokich oddechów, wyprostował się i kontynuował zdyszanym głosem: — Proszę... proszę o wybaczenie. Wezyriusz... on uciekł z mojego sklepu. To był wypadek. Mój asystent... eliksir wzrostu... Oczywiście za to zdarzenie biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność. Jeżeli...   
  
Gest uniesionej ręki Kingsleya uciszył gorączkowe i momentami nieskładne wyjaśnienia sklepikarza.   
  
— Wystarczy. Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne — odparł głębokim głosem, przyglądając się z uwagą niewysokiemu mężczyźnie. Ten nerwowym gestem poprawił zsuwającą mu się na czoło tiarę i otarł kantem rękawa pot z twarzy. Kingsley westchnął i zwrócił się do sklepikarza surowym, acz spokojnym tonem: — Tym razem skończy się jedynie na ustnym upomnieniu. Jednak — zawiesił głos — o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, panie Forest, to już drugie w tym tygodniu.   
  
Sklepikarz momentalne poczerwieniał na twarzy z zawstydzenia.   
  
— Kolczakowiec Pstry*, to można by uznać za niedopatrzenie, ale Kuguar Kenijski*? To już zupełnie inna sprawa. Proszę, w moim imieniu, przekazać młodemu Nelsowi, że kolejny taki incydent z jego udziałem, a osobiście zadbam, aby został pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności, a wtenczas nie pomogą mu żadne koneksje ojca w ministerstwie, czy nawet u samego ministra magii. Tego może być pewny. — Srogie spojrzenie aurora uciszyło sklepikarza, który właśnie otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć; niewątpliwie na swoją obronę. — Znam pańskie dobre serce, panie Forest, ale jeżeli pan nie utemperuje tego młodego dowcipnisia, to już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam i nie będzie to miła rozmowa. Wyraziłem się jasno?   
  
— T-tak, ależ oczywiście.   
  
Przytaknął skinieniem głowy pobladły sklepikarz, lecz auror wydawał się zbyć jego zapewnienie, niespodziewanie zwracając się do stojącego tuż obok młodego czarodzieja:   
  
— Przypuszczam, że to twoja zasługa, że nic nikomu się nie stało?   
  
Harry drgnął, gdy ciemne oczy spoczęły wprost na nim.   
  
— Ee... To znaczy...   
  
Spojrzał przelotnie w stronę sklepikarza, na którego twarzy malowały się rozpacz i frustracja. Po ostrych słowach Kingsleya, Harry zaczął mu szczerze współczuć, choć miał świadomość, że auror miał rację. Ktoś mógł zostać poważnie ranny.   
  
— W całym tym zamieszaniu tylko ty, młodzieńcze, nadal trzymasz różdżkę w pogotowiu. — Kingsley zmierzył go przenikliwym spojrzeniem, marszcząc przy tym lekko brwi. — Interesujące...   
  
— Po prostu... byłem w pobliżu.   
  
Auror zamierzał właśnie coś odpowiedzieć, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się gdzieś ponad ramieniem Harry’ego.   
  
— Co ci mówiłem o kłopotach?   
  
Znajomy, zimny głos zabrzmiał tuż za nim i Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie.   
  
— To nie moja wina! — wypalił instynktownie, napotykając zirytowane spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Wysoka, szczupła sylwetka odziana w ciemną szatę, pochylała się nad nim. — Tak jakoś... wyszło?   
  
Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a następnie wyprostował się i zwrócił do Kingsleya:   
  
— Proszę wybaczyć, chłopak wykazuje talent do pakowania się w kłopoty.   
  
— To ty znasz tego młodzieńca?   
  
— Tak się  _niefortunnie_  złożyło — zmrużył oczy — że znam.   
  
Harry zacisnął usta z gniewu.   
  
— Ależ, Severusie — auror uśmiechnął się ciepło — nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowy. Tak się składa, że ten młody i wyraźnie utalentowany czarodziej zapobiegł nieszczęściu.   
  
— Skoro tak mówisz... — Snape rzucił okiem na skrępowanego kota, a następnie ponownie zwrócił się do aurora: — Jeżeli nie jesteśmy do niczego potrzebni, to pozwolisz...   
  
— Oczywiście — przerwał mu pośpiesznie, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Snape’a. Ten przyjął ją, ściskając na krótko. — Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą, tak że nie ma potrzeby, abym was dłużej zatrzymywał. Do zobaczenia, Severusie. Panie...   
  
— Harry Wilson.   
  
— Miło mi było poznać, panie Wilson.   
  
Harry odruchowo skinął głową.   
  
— Wracamy — syknął z rozdrażnieniem Snape, chwytając go za ramię i odciągając od tłumu. — Już i tak wystarczająco dużo zamieszania wywołałeś swoją osobą.   
  
— Przecież mówiłem, że to nie moja wina — warknął poirytowany, że jest traktowany jak małe dziecko, które właśnie coś zbroiło. — Hej, stój! A moje zamówienie?!   
  
Snape odwrócił się, chwycił go za przód szaty i przyciągnął do siebie, sycząc mu wprost do ucha:   
  
— Poślesz po nie sowę.   
  
Zaskoczony Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a następnie wyszarpał się z uścisku i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przyjmując buntowniczą postawę.   
  
— Nie masz prawa traktować mnie w ten sposób! Nie jestem twoją własnością!   
  
Snape zmrużył oczy.   
  
— Jak już skończysz robić z siebie widowisko — odparł chłodno — to dołącz do mnie.   
  
Po tych słowach mężczyzna deportował się z cichym pyknięciem.   
  
— Wcale nie robię... — rzucił w pustą przestrzeń, ale zamilkł i rozejrzał się wokół. Kilka osób chichotało z rozbawieniem, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Zazgrzytał zębami i warknął z frustracją: — Niech to szlag.   
  
Nienawidził Snape’a. Naprawdę. Go. Nienawidził.   
  
Obrzucił morderczym spojrzeniem przyglądający mu się tłum i deportował się, podążając za swoim nemezis, na krótki moment zapominając o wizji i Remusie. 

 

Złorzecząc pod nosem, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do rezydencji. Dogonił Snape’a w przedsionku; twarz mężczyzny była pozbawioną emocji maską. Coś jednak było nie tak i Harry to czuł, ale był zbyt rozdrażniony i wściekły, aby analizować dziwne zachowanie mężczyzny. Czyżby znowu w ich relacji powiało chłodem? Cóż, to nie powinno go tak dziwić, przecież miał do czynienia ze Snape’em. Niemniej jednak liczył, że..   
  
— Czekaj, do cholery! — krzyknął rozkazująco Harry. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do Snape’a i chwycił go mocno za prawe ramię. Mężczyzna znieruchomiał pod wpływem kontaktu fizycznego. Jednakże nie próbował się wyrwać, gdy Harry odwrócił go do siebie i wysyczał, nie kryjąc złości w głosie: — O co ci chodzi? Przecież nie zrobiłem nic złego!   
  
Snape zaszczycił go chłodnym spojrzeniem.   
  
— Oczywiście, że nie — warknął w odpowiedzi, nachylając się w jego kierunku. — Po prostu nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, musiałeś odgrywać bohatera.   
  
Harry zamrugał z konsternacją. Te słowa tak bardzo pasowały do Snape’a z jego przyszłości, że na krótki moment odniósł wrażenie, jakby powrócił do swojego czasu.   
  
— Bohatera? Masz mi za złe, że pomogłem tej dziewczynce?   
  
— Nie. Jednakże tam było wystarczająco dużo wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów, którzy mogli…   
  
— Jakoś nikt nie kwapił się z pomocą!   
  
Harry stracił cierpliwość, wypuścił Snape’a z uścisku i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Co zrobił źle? Zadziałał instynktownie. W czym tym razem tkwił problem?   
  
— Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? — zapytał wyraźnie zdziwiony mężczyzna, krzyżując zwyczajowo ręce na piersi. — Swoim impulsywnym działaniem niepotrzebnie zwróciłeś na siebie uwagę, a w twojej obecnej sytuacji im mniej osób wie, że żyjesz, tym lepiej. Nie uważasz? Miejmy nadzieję, że na miejscu zdarzenia nie było nikogo z prasy. Twoje zdjęcie w jutrzejszym dodatku porannym do ‘Proroka Codziennego’ mogłoby przysporzyć ci więcej szkody niż chwały. Sądziłem, że po tym, co cię ostatnimi dni spotkało, będziesz miał więcej oleju w głowie. Szczególnie, że z tamtego wydarzenia nic nie pamiętasz.   
  
Harry zamrugał. Gniew zdał się go opuścić, gdy słowa Snape’a wreszcie nabrały dla niego sensu. Przeczesał palcami włosy i odparł miękko:   
  
— Nie zostanę rozpoznany, jeżeli o to ci chodzi.   
  
— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć!   
  
Och, mógł. W  _tym_  czasie i miejscu był bezpieczny. Jednakże Snape nie miał prawa tego wiedzieć. Irytacja mężczyzny była w pewien sposób uzasadniona, a przynajmniej z jego punktu widzenia. Harry westchnął w duchu, walcząc z uczuciem wzbierającej frustracji. Utrzymanie sekretu z dnia na dzień zdawało się być coraz trudniejsze. Unikanie odpowiedzi i ukrywanie prawdy zaczynało wyczerpywać go psychicznie. Odniósł wrażenie, że ta ich relacja, to jak domek z kart. Jeden zły ruch i wszystko runie.   
  
— Po prostu… zaufaj mi — poprosił Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnych oczu. — Dobrze?   
  
— Zaufaj mi? — syknął z irytacją Snape, a następnie niespodziewanie pochwycił go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął go do siebie. Ich twarze znalazły się na tyle blisko, że zaskoczony Harry poczuł na swoich lekko rozchylonych wargach gorący oddech Snape’a. — Swoim zachowaniem nie dajesz mi ku temu powodu!   
  
— Co ty...   
  
Zielone oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.   
  
— Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz, mam rację? — Snape zmrużył oczy. — Wróciła ci pamięć?   
  
— Nie, skądże — zaprzeczył szybko Harry. Wziął uspokajający oddech, aby zyskać na czasie. Nie chciał bardziej rozłościć Snape’a. — Coś sobie przypomniałem... ale to tylko luźny fragment, zwykłe wspomnienie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego wymazałem go z pamięci.   
  
— Możliwe, że w jakiś sposób wiąże się z tym, co cię spotkało.   
  
— Cóż, zapewne masz rację. — Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię i doszedł do wniosku, że odrobina prawdy nie zaszkodzi, a może dzięki niej odwróci uwagę Snape’a od porannego wydarzenia i ten odpuści. — Ktoś, kto był dla mnie niczym rodzina, został brutalnie zamordowany, i to z mojego powodu — kontynuował, nie potrafiąc uciec wzrokiem spod przenikliwego spojrzenia mężczyzny. — Nagle poczuł bolesny uścisk w okolicy serca i dodał ostro: — Teraz już wiesz. Zadowolony?   
  
Snape przez moment przyglądał się mu, zanim odpowiedział równie zjadliwie:   
  
— Chwilowo tak, ale  _wiem_ , że coś przede mną ukrywasz i możesz być pewien, że dowiem się, co to jest. — Po tych słowach starszy czarodziej wyprostował się i rzucił chłodno: — Uporaj się z tym, ze wspomnieniem. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty znosić twoich humorów.   
  
Harry pobladł momentalnie, a następnie jego policzki pokrył rumieniec. Skinął głową i, nie czekając na reakcję Snape’a, puścił się biegiem do swojego pokoju. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie i warknął w przestrzeń:   
  
— Cholerny, pozbawiony uczuć  _drań!_    
  
Za grosz zrozumienia. No ale czego mógł oczekiwać po tym wrednym typie? Prawda, niczego. Wiedział o tym, ale minio wszystko ta jawna obojętność ze strony mężczyzny sprawiła mu przykrość.  _„Uporaj się z tym”._  Uporać się, niby jak? Z rozdrażnieniem potarł palcami nasadę nosa. Myśli nadal kołatały się w jego głowie, napełniając go na zmianę niepokojem i smutkiem.   
  
Cóż, jak widać dla tego cholernego nietoperza nie miało znaczenia czy był Wilsonem, czy Potterem. Ten i tak go nienawidził z tą samą intensywnością, co zawsze. W pewnym sensie to odkrycie przyniosło mu ulgę. Przynajmniej teraz zyskał pewność, że w przyszłości niecała ta niechęć była kierowana na niego z powodu grzechów Jamesa Pottera. Z całą pewnością również i on – Harry – miał w tym swój własny udział.   
  
 _Szlag by to!_ Dlaczego w takiej chwili myślał o Snapie? Teraz powinien rozpaczać z powodu śmierci Lupina, a nie zaprzątać sobie głowy kimś pozbawionym ludzkich uczuć.   
  
Odsunął się od drzwi i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Potrzebował gorącego prysznica. Ten dzień okazał się być znacznie dłuższy, niżby tego chciał. Machnął różdżką, pozbywając się w o wiele szybszy sposób ubrania i oparł czoło o ciepłe płytki.   
  
— Remus — powiedział miękko. — Jak mogłem o tobie zapomnieć. Dlaczego? Co jest nie tak z moją pamięcią?   
  
Zamknął oczy, pozwalając strumieniowi ciepłej wody spływać po jego nagim ciele.   
  
To było dziwne. W momencie, gdy spojrzał na Lunę, mgła w jego głowie nagle rozproszyła się i zobaczył mężczyznę z rozszarpanym gardłem. Jego twarz była biała niczym kreda, a szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się pusto w przestrzeń. Szczupłe, nienaturalnie blade ciało zostało makabrycznie pokaleczone. Rozdarta skóra nosiła wyraźne ślady ostrych kłów. To była egzekucja. Remus został pojmany, a gdy Voldemort wydobył z niego tyle informacji, ile był w stanie, napuścił na niego jemu podobnych. Wilkołaki rozszarpały go niczym zwykły kawałek mięsa.   
  
Poczuł łzy na policzkach.   
  
Teraz bardzo wyraźnie pamiętał tamtą noc. Chwilę, gdy McGonogall się z nim skontaktowała, wykorzystując do tego Zgredka. Uważała, że powinien wiedzieć o Lupinie jako pierwszy. Miała rację. Nie ważne, że widok zmasakrowanego ciała osoby mu tak bliskiej ranił mu serce. Chciał jeszcze choć przez krótką chwilę być przy Remusie. Pragnął się z nim odpowiednio pożegnać. Zrobić to, czego nie mógł w przypadku Syriusza. Tak, tamtej nocy coś się zmieniło, jakaś część niego samego umarła wraz z Remusem. Teraz to dostrzegł. Luna przez cały czas starała się mu to powiedzieć, lecz w tamtej chwili był zbyt zaślepiony bólem i nienawiścią, aby jej słowa do niego dotarły.   
  
Drgnął i zakręcił wodę.   
  
 _Luna._  
  
Doskonale pamiętał każdą chwilę spędzoną w jej towarzystwie. Jedyna osoba, która nigdy nie próbowała go osądzać. Zawsze przy nim była, pojawiała się w chwilach, kiedy cały świat wydawał mu się legnąć w gruzach. Ona posiadała niezwykle rozwiniętą umiejętność dostrzegania rzeczy, które innym umykały. Nie potrafił jej odtrącić, nie umiał. Jej spokój i opanowanie działały na niego kojąco. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek widział w jej wiecznie rozmarzonych oczach choć małą iskierkę gniewu. Nawet podczas walki, gdy wypowiadała zaklęcia ofensywne, robiła to z determinacją, lecz bez nienawiści. Stanowiła oazę wiecznego spokoju.   
  
Dzisiaj znów ją zobaczył, jako małą dziewczynkę, która stała się pewnego rodzaju kluczem, umożliwiającym mu odzyskanie splecionych ze sobą wydarzeń i emocji. Czy to w ten sposób odzyska pamięć? Znajdując klucze? Czym lub kim one będą?   
  
Ponownie westchnął, odwieszając ręcznik na hak.   
  
Wyszedł z łazienki i legł zmęczony na miękkie łóżko, zamknął oczy. Po chwili otworzył je gwałtownie, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle. Już wiedział, że tej nocy nie zmruży oka. Nie, gdy jego umysł raz za razem nawiedzała wizja zmasakrowanego ciała ludzkiego i nienaturalnie poszarzałej twarzy Lupina. Strzępy skóry i martwe, niewidzące oczy, wpatrujące się gdzieś w przestrzeń...   
  
Wystarczająco długo czekał z nadzieją, że wróci mu pamięć. Czas zacząć działać. Snape z całą pewnością się wścieknie, ale nim zajmie się późnej. Zerwał się z łóżka. Błyskawicznie naciągnął na siebie spodnie i zarzucił leżącą przy wezgłowiu łóżka koszulę. Następnie podszedł do okna i szybkim ruchem otworzył je na oścież. Spojrzał na zachmurzone niebo. W oddali korony drzew kołysały się na wietrze...   
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**    
  
Snape siedział za biurkiem i, pochylając się nad pergaminem, skrupulatnie coś notował. Ciche chrząkniecie z jego prawej strony sprawiło, że wykrzywił usta z niezadowoleniem, a stalówka pióra, którym pisał, nacisnęła na pergamin znacznie mocniej, niż to było konieczne.   
  
Nie podniósł wzroku.   
  
— Przestań się tym zadręczać. Ten chłopak, to z góry przegrana sprawa, nie ufa ci i nie widzę, aby zmieniło się to w najbliższym czasie — odezwał się pełen znudzenia młodzieńczy głos. — Lepiej to zakończyć. Nie sądzę, aby ta znajomość przyniosła ci jakąkolwiek korzyść, a wręcz obawiam się, że wpakuje cię w poważne kłopoty. Po co w to brniesz?   
  
Snape w milczeniu odłożył pióro do kałamarza, a pergamin zmiął ze złością i wrzucił do kominka. Przez moment przypatrywał się, jak uformowana przez niego kula papieru zajęła się ogniem i w kilka sekund obróciła w popiół. Z rezygnacją zapadł się w miękki fotel i zamknął oczy, pogrążając się we własnych myślach.   
  
— Jak długo masz zamiar mnie ignorować, Severusie? Staram się być pomocny.   
  
— Nie prosiłem o twoją opinię, Regulusie — warknął mężczyzna. Otworzył oczy i zmierzył wzrokiem młodzieńca z obrazu. — Nie zmienię swojej decyzji, chłopak zostaje.   
  
W odpowiedzi młody czarodziej o kruczoczarnych włosach posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech i zatrzasnął książkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Chłopak z obrazu, lat około osiemnastu, ubrany był w ciemne spodnie i białą koszulę rozpiętą przy kołnierzyku. Opierał się nonszalancko o pień drzewa, chowając się w jego cieniu przed promieniami słońca. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.   
  
— Miło z twojej strony, że raczyłeś dołączyć do konwersacji — odparł pogodnie, a po chwili jego uśmiech odrobinę przygasł. — I tak, nadal uważam, że w kwestii jego pobytu tutaj postąpiłeś zbyt impulsywnie. Nawet nie wiesz kim jest ten dzieciak. No i stan w jakim go znalazłeś, musisz przyznać, że ktoś włożył wiele wysiłku w to, aby go skrzywdzić lub… uciszyć.   
  
— Co to ma do rzeczy?   
  
— Nie wiesz komu się naraził.   
  
— On sam tego nie wie.   
  
— Czy aby na pewno?   
  
— Co insynuujesz?   
  
— A jeśli kłamie i coś przed tobą ukrywa? Sam powiedziałeś, że chłopak zna oklumencję.   
  
— Oczywiście, że ten gówniarz coś ukrywa, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości! — Snape zabębnił niecierpliwie palcami o blat biurka. — Zna oklumencję, i to całkiem nieźle. Potrafi ukryć myśli, ale nie emocje, a te go zdradzają. Brak mu dyscypliny, a to sprawia, że nie jest w stanie zrobić użytku z tej umiejętności.   
  
— Cóż, może i masz rację. Ale oklumencja? I to w tak młodym wieku? Nie zastanawia cię, co jest tak ważne, że powziął tyle zachodu, aby to coś ukryć? Kilka kropel serum prawdy, powiedzmy do herbaty... i problem rozwiązany. Nie powiesz mi, że o tym nie myślałeś.   
  
Snape posłał młodzieńcowi lodowate spojrzenie.   
  
— Zapominasz, że to wbrew prawu.   
  
— Prawo? Etyka? Nie uważasz, że na to już trochę za późno?   
  
Snape sięgnął po czysty pergamin i pióro.   
  
— Złudnie wierzyłem, że wraz z tobą umarła i ta irytująca skłonność do wtrącania się w nieswoje sprawy.   
  
— No wiesz? — oburzył się chłopak, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — A tak w ogóle, to od kiedy ci to przeszkadza?   
  
— Jesteś martwy — zauważył oschle Snape.   
  
— Ranisz moje uczucia — odparł chłopak z teatralnym oburzeniem, a następie odwrócił wzrok i obrócił książkę w ręce, bawiąc się od niechcenia okładką. Spochmurniał i zapytał poważnym tonem: — Ocaliłeś mu życie, nie sądzisz, że zrobiłeś aż nadto? Chłopak ewidentnie działa ci na nerwy, więc po co nadal go trzymasz?   
  
— Nie wiem.   
  
— Nie wiesz? Interesujące. Z tego, co zauważyłem, nie dogadujecie się zbyt dobrze. Ośmielę się nawet stwierdzić, że wrogość jest wręcz obustronna. Nie zastanawia cię, dlaczego tak jest? Na Merlina, Severusie, proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie przez jego uderzające podobieństwo do Jamesa Pottera…   
  
— Czy musisz mnie dręczyć? — Uciszył młodzieńca z obrazu zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. — I nie, może w pierwszej chwili odniosłem takie wrażenie… ale nie, on nie jest do niego podobny, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób, o jakim myślisz. Niemniej mam swoje powody.   
  
— Mam co do niego złe przeczucia.   
  
— Jesteś martwy! Zrób mi tę przyjemność i nie mieszaj się w sprawy żywych, jasne?   
  
— Nie mieszałbym się, gdybym nie uważał, że popełniasz poważny błąd! Ratujesz i sprowadzasz pod swój dach zupełnie obcą osobę! Znam cię, Severusie, to nie podobne do ciebie.   
  
— Uważasz, że powinienem go tam zostawić? Pozwolić, aby dzieciak wykrwawił się na śmierć?   
  
— Nie, sugeruję jedynie, że w Świętym Mungu zajęliby się nim znacznie lepiej, zaoszczędzając ci czasu i kłopotu.   
  
— Mylisz się.   
  
— Niby w czym?   
  
— Chłopak byłby martwy!   
  
— Czy jest coś, o czym mi nie powiedziałeś? — zapytał młodzieniec, marszcząc z zainteresowaniem brwi. — Uzdrowiciele w Świętym Mungu są raczej kompetentni i dysponują, bez urazy, o wiele większą wiedzą w zakresie magii uzdrawiającej niż ty, Severusie.   
  
— Nie w tym przypadku.   
  
— Rozumiem, że nie wyjawisz mi, dlaczego jesteś tak pewny swego.   
  
— Nie, gdyż jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie przeczy wszelkiej logice.   
  
Młodzieniec odwrócił wzrok, mamrocąc coś pod nosem.   
  
— Słucham? — wybuchnął Snape, tracąc cierpliwość. — Jeżeli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, to mów!   
  
— Dwie godziny temu chłopak wymknął się z rezydencji i zabrał swoje rzeczy...   
  
Pióro trzasnęło w ręce Snape’a, łamiąc się na pół. Mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie od biurka i bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu.   
  
— Co za urok ten chłopak na ciebie rzucił?   
  
Młodzieniec z portretu usiadł na ziemi i oparł się o pień drzewa. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się przed siebie pogrążony we własnych myślach. Następnie pokręcić głową z rezygnacją i otworzył książkę, wracając do przerwanej lektury.   
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
Harry chodził w tę i z powrotem, wydeptując ścieżkę w miękkiej ziemi. Gospoda, pod którą tamtej nocy się ocknął, w istocie była ‘Świńskim Łbem’. Z początku pomysł, aby ponownie tu przyjść i rozejrzeć się, wydawał mu się być całkiem rozsądny. Nagły impuls. Miał nadzieję, że w znajomym otoczeniu coś sobie przypomni. Cokolwiek. Niestety, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nic takiego się nie stało, żadnego olśnienia – jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Luny – czy gromu z jasnego nieba. Jego umysł nadal spowijała gęsta, nieprzenikniona mgła.   
  
— Kurwa!   
  
Czuł, jak powoli wzbiera w nim gniew i rozgoryczenie. Zapomniał o czymś bardzo ważnym. Tak, jak powiedział Snape. Ta wiedza nie znikła bezpowrotnie, tylko zaszyła się gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu. Ona tam była, wiedział to. Jednak w tej chwili był bezradny. Przystanął i wziął głęboki oddech. Jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi...   
  
— Hej, chłopcze?   
  
Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i różdżka natychmiast pojawiła się w jego dłoni. Przed nim stał niewiele starszy od niego chłopak, który trzymając w ręce butelkę Ognistej Whisky, przyglądał mu się z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem. Jego cienkie brwi podjechały do góry, a usta wygięły się w przyjacielski uśmiech.   
  
— Spokojnie — rzucił z rozbawieniem, unosząc obie ręce do góry na dowód, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Alkohol zakołysał się lekko w na wpół pełnej butelce. — Po co zaraz te nerwy.   
  
— Czego chcesz? — warknął Harry, dyskretnie chowając różdżkę do rękawa.   
  
Nieznajomy potrząsnął butelką.   
  
— Dołączysz? Wprawdzie nie wiem w czym problem, ale wygląda na to, że tobie przyda się to bardziej niż mnie. Co ty na to?   
  
Harry prychnął z rozdrażnieniem. Już miał się odwrócić i odejść, ale zawahał się i spojrzał ponownie na młodzieńca, a następnie na butelkę, której zawartość wyglądała dość zachęcająco. Już dawno nie miał okazji spędzić wieczoru w barze pełnym ludzi i napić się czegoś z procentami, nie obawiając się przy tym o swoje życie. Nieznajomy wydawał się być niegroźny.   
  
— Czemu nie.   
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**

 _Posmutniał, obserwując spacerujących i uśmiechniętych ludzi, mugoli. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych i kompletnie nieświadomych tego, że świat, który znają, w każdej chwili mógł ulec rozpadowi, pogrążając się w ogniu chaosu i zniszczenia._  
  
 _— Przyszedłeś._  
  
 _Położył dłonie na kolanach i westchnął._  
  
 _— Nie pozostawiłaś mi wyboru, Herm — odparł niechętnie, spoglądając na dziewczynę, która przysiadła się do niego na parkowej ławce. — Co jest tak ważne, że ryzykujesz swoim życiem, aby się ze mną spotkać?_  
  
 _— Ty, durniu!_  
  
 _Harry westchnął i nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy._  
  
 _— W takim razie spotkanie skończone — odparł ostro i wstał z ławki. — Nie narażaj się bez potrzeby. Następnym razem użyj patronusa, a nie zmuszaj mnie…_  
  
 _— Czekaj! — Chwyciła go za rękaw i pociągnęła ku sobie tak mocno, że Harry stracił na moment równowagę i musiał się chwycić oparcia ławki. — Nie traktuj mnie... nas w ten sposób. Martwimy się o ciebie. Nie tylko ty cierpisz z powodu Remusa._  
  
 _Harry zmrużył oczy._  
  
 _— Widziałaś się z Luną?_  
  
 _— Nie — odparła wyraźnie zaskoczona dziewczyna i puściła jego rękaw, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. — Co ona ma z tym wspólnego?_  
  
 _— Nic._  
  
 _— To z jej powodu zerwałeś z Ginny?_  
  
 _— Ginny? — Zamrugał z konsternacją na nagłą zmianę tematu, a następnie poirytowany przewrócił oczami. — Co też ci przyszło do głowy. Daj temu spokój. To sprawa między mną a Ginny._  
  
 _Wyprostował się i zamierzał odejść, ale dziewczyna wstała z ławki i szybko ruszyła za nim, zastępując mu drogę._  
  
 _— Harry… co się dzieje, dlaczego jesteś taki…_  
  
 _— Jaki?_  
  
 _Hermiona westchnęła ciężko._  
  
 _— Zimny, nieprzystępny, nieobecny myślami? To trwa już od kilku miesięcy, oddalasz się od nas, nie widzisz tego? Ginny płakała, gdy ostatnio się z nią widziałam. Co się między wami dzieje? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z… horkruksami? Harry, spójrz na mnie! Zniszczyłeś ten medalion, prawda? Powiedz, że to zrobiłeś._  
  
 _Harry odwrócił wzrok i warknął z gniewem:_  
  
 _— Na Merlina, Hermiono, wystarczy! Nie mieszaj się w to!_  
  
 _Nim zdołał zaprotestować, dziewczyna niespodziewanie chwyciła go za kołnierz koszuli i przyciągnęła do siebie, tak że ich nosy prawie się stykały. Jej brązowe oczy lśniły znaną mu determinacją._  
  
 _— Musisz go zniszczyć. To czarna magia, Harry, bardzo potężna czarna magia. Im dłużej zwlekasz, tym łatwiej jej tobą manipulować._  
  
 _— Mówisz, jakbym nie wiedział. Jakby to było takie proste._  
  
 _— Jeżeli tylko przestaniesz być tak uparty i dasz sobie pomóc, to..._  
  
 _— Nie! Już nie pamiętasz, co było ostatnim razem? O mało Ron nie przypłacił tego życiem. Ten cholerny puchar... Nie, nie tym razem. — Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Sam się z tym uporam. Zaufaj mi, Herm. Wiem, co robię._  
  
 _Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie._  
  
 _— Widzę, że nic tu nie zdziałam — odparła, dając za wygraną. — Niech ci będzie, jednak wiedz, że nie podoba mi się to. — Dotknęła jego policzka i uśmiechnęła się smutno, opuściła dłoń. — Uważaj na siebie, Harry._  
  
 _Odwróciła się i, nie czekając na odpowiedz, ruszyła w głąb parku._  
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
 _Merlinie..._ jęknął w duchu. Czuł się paskudnie. Ból rozsadzał mu głowę.   
  
— Wiem, że nie śpisz.   
  
 _No pięknie_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl,  _to ostatni raz, gdy piję Ognistą Whisky._  Niechętnie otworzył oczy, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, że alkohol najprawdopodobniej wpakował go w jakieś kłopoty. Nie mylił się. Na przeciw niego, w pochylonej pozie i z dłońmi na drewnianym blacie stołu, stał mężczyzna o surowej twarzy i chłodnych niebieskich oczach. Niewątpliwie sam właściciel gospody. Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując na sobie oceniające spojrzenie. Jednak nie potrafił nic wyczytać z wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny, gdyż słabe światło świec zniekształcało obraz. Zmrużył oczy.   
  
— Nie czujemy się zbyt dobrze, hm?   
  
Ton głosu starszego czarodzieja przypominał odgłos przesuwania szpadlem po betonowej nawierzchni.   
  
 _Kurwa_ , zaklął Harry w myślach, gdy zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Powoli, gdyż nadal wirowało mu przed oczami, podniósł się z blatu stołu i usiadł prosto – w o wiele bardziej komfortowej pozycji, a przynajmniej z założenia taka miała być. Ostatecznie chwycił się krawędzi stołu, aby ukryć niekontrolowane drżenie dłoni. Świadomość solidnego oparcia nieznacznie pomogła i mdłości ustąpiły.   
  
— Przepraszam, chyba zasnąłem — wymamrotał Harry, czując lekkie zażenowanie i niesmak w ustach. Z konsternacją rozejrzał się na boki i dostrzegł, że w gospodzie było pusto i cicho. Na stolikach znajdowały się odwrócone stołki, ciężkie kotary w wąskich okiennicach zostały zasunięte, a ożywione magią miotły szurały po betonowej podłodze, zgarniając odłamki szkła i wszelakiego rodzaju śmieci pozostawione przez klientelę. — Chyba zrobiło się trochę późno…   
  
— W rzeczy samej, młody człowieku — rzucił z rozbawieniem właściciel gospody, unosząc kącik ust w półuśmiechu. — Nie martw się chłopcze, nie jesteś pierwszym, który stracił poczucie czasu. Przy sprośnej rozmowie i od kieliszeczka do kieliszeczka czas naprawdę szybko płynie. — Mężczyzna puścił do niego oko, a następnie wskazał różdżką na puste butelki i kieliszki, a te pognały w kierunku baru. Zamaszystym ruchem przetarł lnianą ścierką blat stołu i wyprostował się, dodając znacznie poważniejszym tonem: — Jednakże powinieneś być ostrożniejszy. Tak młody i urodziwy chłopak, w takim miejscu, to rzadkość. Kręcą się tu różni zboczeńcy i typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy.   
  
— Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.   
  
— Och, nie wątpię.   
  
Harry puścił nutę sarkazmu mimo uszu i już wyraźnie zmęczony rozmową, zapytał:   
  
— Która godzina?   
  
Mężczyzna wytarł dłonie ścierką.   
  
— Wpół do czwartej, niebawem będzie świtało.   
  
Harry jęknął w duchu. Nie planował spędzić całej nocy na piciu. W dodatku z kimś, kogo imienia nie potrafił sobie za nic w świecie przypomnieć. Cóż, właściciel gospody miał trochę racji, powinien być bardziej czujny. Sięgnął do kieszeni w nadziei, że miał w niej kilka galeonów, którymi mógłby uregulować rachunek. Z ulgą odkrył, że miał ich jeszcze kilka, ale gdy tylko położył je na blacie stołu, właściciel gospody pokręcił przecząco głową i powiedział:   
  
— Nie ma potrzeby, chłopcze. Twój towarzysz za wszystko zapłacił.   
  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.   
  
— Zapłacił?   
  
— Tak, łącznie z napiwkiem. — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, a po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął kawałek złożonego w kostkę szarego pergaminu. — Poprosił, abym ci to przekazał, kiedy się obudzisz. A tu... masz klucz do pokoju. Mieści się na piętrze. O tam — wskazał ręką wąski korytarz za barem — z prawej, schodami do góry. Uważaj tylko na piąty stopień, lubi znikać od czasu do czasu. — Zaśmiał się i potarł kantem dłoni płatek nosa. — Ktoś po pijaku rzucił na niego urok i już od miesiąca staram się znaleźć odpowiednie przeciwzaklęcie, ale bez powodzenia. Jak ponownie zobaczę tu tego dowcipnisia, to słono mi zapłaci za te wszystkie skargi, które z jego powodu przychodzi mi znosić. No nic, na czym to ja stanąłem... a tak, piętro. Na górze skręcisz w korytarz po prawej. Pokój numer dziewięć. Zapamiętasz?   
  
— Ale to musi być jakaś pomyłka — odparł zdezorientowany Harry, gdy w końcu udało mu się zrozumieć sens wypowiedzianych do niego słów. — Nie zamawiałem pokoju, a przynajmniej nie pamiętam, abym to zrobił. Zrobiłem?   
  
Mężczyzna wywrócił z politowaniem oczami i z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem wcisnął Harry’emu klucz do ręki.   
  
— Twój towarzysz to zrobił, jak również opłacił go na tydzień z góry. — Machnął ręką, nakazując Harry’emu, aby ten wstał, a następnie wymamrotał zaklęcie i uniósł stołki w powietrze. Obrócił je do góry nogami i ustawił na blacie stołu. — W wasze układy nie wnikam.   
Uniósł ręce i uśmiechnął się sugestywnie.   
  
Harry jęknął w duchu, zastanawiając się, co też mogło się wydarzyć w ciągu tych kilku godzin, że znalazł się w tak niezręcznej sytuacji. Spojrzał na klucz i kawałek pergaminu, które trzymał w ręce, a następnie na wyraźnie rozbawionego właściciela gospody. Czyżby zrobił coś niestosownego?  _Cholera_ , zaklął w duchu, nie pamiętał.   
  
— Opłacony?   
  
— Tak.   
  
— Ale nadal…   
  
— Żadnego ale. Idź na górę i prześpij się, dobrze ci to zrobi. Gdy odpoczniesz, zaczniesz jasno myśleć i wszystko nabierze sensu.   
  
Harry doszedł do wniosku, że w tej sytuacji to dobra rada i zdecydował się jej posłuchać.   
  
 **~~oOo~oOOOo~oOo~~**  
  
— Na Merlina, przestań!   
  
Snape przystanął w miejscu i wziął głęboki oddech. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na młodzieńca z obrazu.   
  
— Skoro cię drażnię, to może odwiedzisz jakiś obraz i zostawisz mnie samego.   
  
Regulus skrzyżował ręce na piersi.   
  
— Są mało rozmowni, twoja praprababka już o to zadbała. Jestem skazany na twoje towarzystwo.   
  
Snape posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie, a następnie pomasował nasadę nosa i ostatecznie zasiadł za biurkiem. Odchylił się w fotelu i zabębnił palcami w kawałek szarego pergaminu, na którym widniała krótka wiadomość:   
  
 _Wybacz, muszę uporządkować swoje sprawy,_  
  
 _Harry_  
  
— Cholerny, niewdzięczny gówniarz, ot co! — warknął ze złością, zaciskając prawą dłoń w pięść. — Jeżeli myśli, że będę się za nim uganiał, to się grubo myli.   
  
Regulus zmarszczył brwi.   
  
— Mówiłem, abyś dał sobie z nim spokój.   
  
— Sectumsempra…   
  
— Co?   
  
— Powód, dlaczego nie wezwałem uzdrowicieli. Jestem całkowicie pewien, że zaklęcie, które prawie zabiło go tamtej nocy to Sectumsempra. Chłopak został trafiony moim autorskim zaklęciem, rozumiesz?   
  
— Nie, niemożliwe, musisz być w błędzie…   
  
— Wierz mi, chciałbym, ale wszędzie rozpoznałbym skutki tego zaklęcia. Tylko  _ja_  o nim wiem, tylko  _ja_ potrafię go rzucić i, na Merlina, tylko _ja_  znam przeciwzaklęcie.   
  
— To dlatego wiedziałeś, że chłopak nie miał szans na przeżycie. Teraz to ma sens.   
  
— Niby co?   
  
— Twoja obsesja na jego punkcie.   
  
— Jest naznaczony moją magią, a ja nie wiem dlaczego.   
  
Regulus zmarszczył brwi.   
  
— Może się mylisz. Mógł go zaatakować ktoś z twoich dawnych znajomych.   
  
— To nie możliwe. Użyłem tego zaklęcia kilka razy, ale nigdy przy świadkach. Nawet Czarny Pan o nim nie wiedział, gdyż z całą pewnością kazałby mi go rzucić na ofiarę dla własnej rozrywki.   
  
— W takim razie mamy problem.   
  
— Nie, to  _ja_  mam problem — poprawił go Snape, mnąc pergamin z wiadomością. — Ty jesteś martwy.

 

...................................................................................   
 _ ***Kolczakowiec Pstry** — magiczne, bardzo nieśmiałe zwierzątko, które wyglądem oraz wielkością przypomina zwykłego jeża. Posiada jednak znacznie dłuższe, kolorowe kolce, które w zależności od silnych emocji mogą przybrać określony kolor. Wyszkolony opiekun magicznych stworzeń jest w stanie w łatwy sposób odczytać z pomocą kolorów nie tylko wiek, ale i samopoczucie zwierzęcia. _  
  
 _ ***Immobilis maxima**  (unieruchomienie) – wzmocnione zaklęcie unieruchomienia. _  
  
 _ ***Linum**  (sznur) – zaklęcie krępujące (użyłam go również w HP i Źródło Mocy). _  
  
 _ ***Gnębiwtrysk**  (ang. Wrackspurt) – duchy wywołujące przypływy złego samopoczucia, wchodząc do mózgu ofiary przez jej uszy. Ich istnienie nie zostało potwierdzone. Dowiadujemy się o nich od Luny Lovegood (było to w którymś z tomów HP lub w dodatkach książkowych do serii HP, już nie pamiętam ^.^’). _  
  
 _ ***Kuguar Kenijski**  – pochodzący z Kenii drapieżny kot o rudawej sierści, rozpoznawany po charakterystycznym czarnym paśmie biegnącym grzbietem. Wielkością przypomina pospolitego lisa. Trudny w hodowli, gdyż jest to zwierzę bardzo kapryśnie i wymagające pod względem żywieniowym. Poluje na drobną zwierzynę i ptaki, których jaja są podstawą podczas jego okresu godowego. _


End file.
